Rise Of The Guardians: Hell's Frozen Rain
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -ON HIATUS FOR NOW- Ariane Emerison must help the Guardians battle against Pitch and his allies. That's not the only problem. Jack and his rival Ignis, the Fire Spirit, both have feelings for Ariane. The main question is, does she have feelings for one of them? And who? What's worse Pitch is after her, but he's not the only one.-SUMMARY INSIDE-Jack/OC/OC-
1. The Beginning Of Their Tale

**A/N: Hi there! Yea I know some of you guys are like 'hey didn't she already made a story like this' I did but my evil little brother 'deleted' it after I upload the 2nd chapter and went to go get do something for my friend. Lesson I've learned today, never leave your little brother alone in the room with your laptop-.-**

**Anyways I re-uploaded it. For the people who did not read this, this is my 1st fanfic of Rise of The Guardians. After watching the movie I've been having a lot of ideas and what ifs. So I decided to put it all together. Like other authors here I only watch the movie sorry xD Read the summary to see if you want to read it. I hope you enjoy it:)**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

**The Beginning Of Their Tale**

"Mommy! Mommy, Mommy!" A little girl no older than 5 years old is running to a woman who is standing near a house they recently move not too long ago. The house is couple miles away from town. There's a lot of trees surrounding it where it's hard to spot it out. There's even a lake not to far from the house. It's not a bad place to live if you like the quiet.

The woman and her family came from a far away state where it's mostly sunny and hardly any snow. This is a new change to them since they place the move to is called Cold Falls in Minnesota, a town that gets a lot of snow.

"Look, I caught a snowflaky mommy." The little girl has reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled and held her hand out to her mother.

The woman smiles, she touches her daughter's hand. "I see baby, you must really like the snow huh?" She ask her daughter. The little girl nod and smile.

"Uh-huh! It's so pretty! Remember the story you told me yesterday mommy? The story about Jackie Frostie" The girl's mother laugh when her daughter pronounce the name wrong. Yes, she remembers, she likes telling her daughter fairy tales. Just like how her mother did before her.

"Yes, I remember Ariane. And it's Jack Frost sweetie."

"Do you think he'll come since its snowy mommy?" The woman hesitate to answer her daughter. She don't want to lie to her and say yes. However she don't want to tell the truth. It'll break her heart.

The woman smile and shook her head. "I don't know, maybe he might come if you only believe here." She said as she points to her daughter's heart. The little girl smile and nod.

"I do! I do! I must believe hard enough then he'll come!" The little girl said as she takes off to go play in the snow. Yes she shouldn't have said that but she don't want to break her sweet daughter's heart. Sometimes lying is better than telling the truth.

"Ariane stay around the house, I'm going to go inside and start cooking." The woman said as she enters her house leaving her child outside alone.

Ariane pick up a pile of snow and look down at in her hands. She remembers the story of Jack Frost her mother told her last night. And by far that's her favorite story her mother ever told her. First it was Santa Klaus but now it's Jack Frost.

The little girl knows that hardly any people believe in Jack Frost, maybe that's why he's lonely. She knows she'll never stop believing.

"I still believe." She said with a smile.

Then that's when it happen.

A figure flew over her head to a branch of a tree not that far from her. It was boy look the same age as her cousin but couple years older. He has snow-white hair, icey blue eyes. He's not wearing a coat or any winter gear. Her's wearing a blue sweater and brown pants with no shoes. He must be freezing really bad. He's also holding a wooden staff in his hand.

Ariane couldn't help but stare at him with such curious. She just saw him flew to that tree. Is he a superhero or something.

What caught her eyes is how sad the boy look. Even if she's young she can easily see it on his face, sadness, loneliness Ariane felt bad for him even though she don't know him.

She start walking to the boy and stood below him by the tree. Looking up at the boy above her and she spoke.

"Hey mister are you okayie?"

The boy's eyes widen, he look down at Ariane and his expression change to shock by what she said.

"Can... you see me?"

The little girl tilt her head in confusion. Why would he say such a thing? Of course she can see him.

"Yea I can see you. Can you see me mister?"

The boy couldn't help but laugh at the young girl's words. "Yes I can see you but... you really can see me, right?" He ask one more time.

Ariane nod. "Yea mister." She said as the boy's face lightens up. He takes a deep sigh and smiles.

"Finally... someone can see me..." He said. Ariane still notice the sadness in the boy's eyes, except it only lighten up by a bit when she talk to him. However she cannot deny seeing the happiness starting to appear but the sadness is there.

"Mister, why are you so sad?"

The boy look taken back by what Ariane said. It's not a secret or anything, and she is a child. So he can tell her.

"No believe in me anymore, kid. No believe in Jack Frost." Ariane mouth curl up into a smile, her eyes shine with happiness. She cannot believe it. Her mother is right. Jack Frost really did came.

"I knew it! I knew you'll come! My mommy right! If I believe enough and you'll come and you did!" Jack Frost look down at the girl in confusion. She knows about him, the surprising. She probably the first one who ever believe him.

He smile, curious on how this 5 year girl knows about him. "How do you know about me, kid?" He asks.

"My mommy reads bedtime stories about Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and even you. You're my favorite. I like snow and winter is my favorite." Ariane said. Yes snow has always been her favorite. She don't know why but she likes it. Snow is so pretty even if it's white and colorless. She can see the true beauty in it.

Jack could not believe what she just said. What a shocker. He's never thought there would be a kid who'll like him more than Santa, Easter Bunny, heck everyone else. If he had a record book with him this would be a new record.

The kid's interesting, he'll admit that. And she's the only one who can see him. After almost 300 years someone has finally see him and it's this child.

He knows that he should get to know the child since there's something about her that interest him. Like how snow is her favorite, and she likes him more than Easter Bunny and Santa. Haha which reminds him if he sees those idiots he'll tell them there's a kid who loves him more than them.

"Jackie, do you want to be my friend?" Jack raise an eyebrow. Did she just call him Jackie? Well she is 5 but still he's going to tell to him call him. Jackie sounds to feminine to him. Even though he don't know who he is except for only his name.

It surprises him. This girl asks him to be... her friend? This day keeps getting weirder and weirder but yet great to Jack.

He smile and jump off the branch, float down to the girl. "Jack not Jackie and sure, was is your name kid?"

Ariane smiles, she's going to be friends with Jack Frost. She couldn't be anymore happier. When she first heard of him, she felt bad for him. He was lonely and sad, no acknowledge him. She somehow felt like she should make him happy. And this her chance.

"My name is Ariane."

...

Months have pass after Jack Frost and Ariane met. Each day Jack comes to visit the young girl, they hang out from noon to dusk. He'll take her places she's never been before. He even show her some of his tricks. One of them is her favorite, she likes how he can fly in the wind.

Jack never felt more alive, he no longer felt alone. They become so close but soon it all came crashing down. Ariane's mother worries about her daughter and what does she do outside. She mostly worries about her when Ariane told Jack Frost is real and she seen him. At first it was cute but over awhile it's starting to worry her.

Ariane couldn't stop talking about Jack, it got to the point where her parents thought she needs help. If gets worse. They're seriously going to send her to go get help.

Jack notices this and he knows there's nothing he can do about it. He knew that their friendship would be dangerous why else it's rare for a person to see him, and now they are facing the consequences. He wants to keep seeing but it won't happen anymore. If he continues to see her, she'll get help then there she won't believe him anymore. There he'll be alone again.

He couldn't help but hate her parents a little. If only they knew that their daughter is the only person who can see him and make him feel alive. If only they knew their daughter fills the loneliness in his heart. For a 5-year-old no now a 7-year-old, she really did heal the hole in his heart. She's the only friend he has and got. He cannot bear to lose her.

It took him awhile, but Jack knows what must be done. He's going to stop seeing her. He's going to go away for a while just as long as her parents begin to not think she's going crazy anymore. Then he'll see her once again.

Jack stood outside her house with her. Today is the day, he explained to her he's going away. Just for a little awhile until it's safe for him to return. If she moved away, he'll find her. He promise that much.

"No! Jack please stay! Don't go far away! Ariane don't want you to go!" Ariane said as tears pour down her face. Her beautiful hazel eyes swollen from crying. He hates seeing her cry but he has to do this. For her sake and his.

Jack smile sadly. "I'm sorry Ariane but I have to, it's only going to be awhile and I promise I will come back to see you." He said in the soft voice. Ariane lean forward and hug him. Gripping his sweater and cry only more into his chest.

"No, don't go. Please don't go. Ariane don't wants you to go." Jack couldn't help but feel so down depress. Curse her parents for doing this. He pulls her away and rubs the top of her head to comfort her. Icy blue eyes staring to hazel ones. The look in her eyes just kills him. He hates seeing his friend sad. But he has to do this.

It calm her down a bit but she'll still upset that he has to leave. Ariane don't understand why Jack is leaving. Why can't he stay? He promise they'll always be friends and stay together. So why is he doing this?

"I'm sorry, Ariane. I have to go. I promise one day we'll meet again and when we do. We'll never be separated." Jack said. Feeling the words he said is true. He promise he will come back. That's the promise he'll forever hold onto. He leans forwards and kiss her forehead." Goodbye, Ariane."

With that Jack Frost flew away leaving Ariane crying. He couldn't bear to look at her as he flew away. He couldn't bear to look at is only friend who he made cry. Life is so cruel to him. He don't even know who he is except for only his name Jack Frost. He was all alone till she came and made him happy. Then now she's gone and it's his fault. No he promise he'll return, one day he'll see her again.

Ariane stood in the same spot where her only friend Jack left her. She rubs her eyes and continues to cry. Why did he leave her? Why?

"Ariane?" Her mother said as she walks off the porch to her daughter. She heard her daughter talking to someone then start crying. "What's wrong? Was someone out here with you."

Ariane nod. "Jack Frost left, mommy. My friend left me." She said as her mother wraps her arms around her and comforts her daughter. She don't understand why her daughter is so obsess with Jack Frost. She regret even telling her about that story.

"Maybe it's for the best, sweetie. Maybe he wasn't a good friend for you."

That was the beginning of it all. This is their story. Theirs was the story of a promise; and the eternal bond that they shared. However not every story has a happy ending. Perhaps theirs might...

* * *

**A/N: How did I do? I hope I didn't do too bad._. I didn't know how to start it off, I suck at introduction xD Don't worry Jack is not going to be entirely softie in this story, he's still the sneaky cocky boy we all love. Anyways please review!**


	2. Reunion

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's a evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

**Reunion**

10 years later...

Somewhere at North Pole, North better known as Santa Claus is sitting in his office making a ice train toy set. It's one of his abilities to make toys always have been. Three more days, it's going to be Easter soon. Perhaps he should visit Bunnymund, known as Easter Bunny or Bunny, before he sets off to go do his job.

"Where's my cookies?" North said as he finish making the toy train. Two little elves come running in with plate full of cookies on top of their heads. They both secretly ate some of the cookies and they even spit some out. North don't notice this, he just grabs the cookies.

"Finally." He said as he eats it. He grabs the ice train and puts it on the ice track. He watch it start to go and ride through out the track he made. The train took a leap then a pair of ice wings came out and it began to fly.

North laugh as he watch his creation fly around. The train flew to the door which open and smash the train to tiny pieces of ice. The person who open the door is one of the native yetis that help North make his toys. North sighs and looks at the Yeti who look guilty for destroying his creation.

"How many times have I told you to knock." He said. The yeti start speaking in it's native tongue, but North can understand it. The yeti pointed down the hall to the Globe room where North watches all the children in the world and checks who is naughty or nice. Speaking of that he has tattoos of those tow words on his arms.

North's expression is confused. "What? The globe?" North got up from his seat and grab one of his blades. North head down the hallways passing the tiny elves on his way. There many of them gather except for two Yetis who are standing by the book on the desk.

"Shoo with your pointy heads." North said as he makes his way and stood before the globe right by the two yetis. North notices the lights on the globe were flickering which is very unusual. "What is this?"

North look back at the two yetis. "Have you check the axis? Are the rotation balance?" The yetis nod, he looks back and there's a dark sand like fog surrounding the globe. More of it is coming from the top. It's like, it's trying to swallow the entire globe. The elves start to run away, sensing the danger that is coming.

North watch as the dark sand came off the globe, spin into a ball then explode. A dark figure float away with a very evil laugh. It disappear to the side of the wall.

North knows who that is but he wasn't sure. "Can it be?..." North look back at his elves that were remaining in the room. "Make preparation, we're going to have coming." North grab the handle, twists it and pushes it down. A colorful light glow on the globe then shot up to the sky spreading into all kind's of direction. Light resembles the northern lights.

He call for his fellow allies to come.

_'My fellow Guardians, it's our job to watch over the children in the world, and keep them safe. To bring wonder, hope, and dreams to them. So I call us all here for one reason and one reason only. The children are in danger. An enemy we kept at bay for centuries, has finally to decided to strike back.'_

Couple minutes have pass, then suddenly a plane made out of sands comes flying. Sandman comes jumping out and floats down. The Tooth Fairy also comes flying in with her little tooth fairies. The Easter Bunny comes in from the door, he took the long way to get in.

"Sandy, Tooth, Bunnymund, thanks for all coming." North said as Sandy frowns at him. "I know, I know. I wouldn't have called you all here if it wasn't serious. The boogeyman was here... At the Pole!"

Tooth gasp and look down at Sandy. "Pitch? Pitch Black?" She said as she looks back at North. "Here?"

"Yes, a black sand surrounded the globe?"

"What do you mean black sand?" Bunny ask North.

"Yes then there's a dark shado-"

"Hold on, I thought you said you seen Pitch?"

North rub back of his head. "Well not exactly." He said. It's hard for explain to them what he saw.

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunny said as he looks at Sandy who has a question mark on his head made out of sand. It disappear seconds after. That is how Sandy communicates, he makes objects out of his sand since he can't speak.

"You said it Sandy."

North sigh. "Look, I know what I saw. It was Pitch, I know it. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it... In my belly." North said as he points to his belly. Bunny scoffs, he cannot believe what this guy is saying.

"Hold on, you're telling me, you summon me three days before Easter because of your belly? If I summon you three days before Chris-" North interrupt him as he grabs his egg from his hand.

"Bunny, Easter is not Christmas." North said as he walks away. Bunny fakes laugh, this gets him annoyed every time They always argue what holiday is more important.

Bunny follows him after. "Oh here we go again. Look North, I got no time for this, I have two million eggs to finish up." Bunny said as he and North start to argue. Sandy shook his head in a disappointment, he look up and notice the moon is coming up.

Sandy looks back at North, Bunny, and Tooth. He points up at the moon, but they didn't notice they just kept on arguing well Tooth kept on talking to her little fairies. Sandy wave his hands in the air to get their a attention. Still not paying attention to him, he tried to whistle but it still didn't work.

Sandy sighs, he grabs one of the elves and shook him up and down making a jingle sound. North and Bunny stop arguing and they look at him so did Tooth. Sandy points to the moon. They look up and sees where he point.

"Ahh Man in the Moon, why didn't you say something Sandy?" Sandy just roll his eyes and gust of sand steam came out of his ears. He did tried to tell them, but they didn't listen. They were to busy to argue.

North look up at the moon. "It's been a long time old friend. What is the big news." North said. The Man in the Moon only talks to them if it's something in important. The moon light shine down to the symbols on the ground. The symbols showed the guardians: Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and North.

In the moonlight, a shadow of a dark figure shown on the ground.

"It is Pitch." Bunny said as he looks at North who smile. He patted his belly. North look up at the moon, the Man in the Moon knows that Pitch is back then he must know what they have to do now.

"Manny, what must we do?" North ask. The moon's light brighten the suddenly the ground where the symbol is open up. Out comes a crystal.

"Guys you know what this means?" Tooth said as they all look at the crystal in shock.

"Yes, he summon a new guardian." North said. "Manny thinks we need help?"

Bunny shook his head. "Since when does he think we need help?" Bunny said as Tooth squeal in delight.

"I wonder who is it going to be." Tooth said as she look over to Sandy who has a clover above his head. "The leprechaun?"

Bunny mumble to himself. Saying the name of the person he didn't want to be newest Guardian. "Please not the Ground Hog, please not the Ground Hog, please not Ground Hog." Bunny kept repeating as crystal shines. Above it, a blue figure was created. North, Sandy, and even Bunny look shock who is the new Guardian.

"Jack Frost?" North said.

"Yea, I take it back. The Ground Hog is fine."

...

In the night of the country Europe, Jack Frost flying around doing his tricks. Freezing buildings, pipes, roads, even clothes just to mess around. He's been doing this ever since he woke up and was told that his name is Jack Frost from the Man in the Moon. That was the only time they talk.

It don't matter to Jack, he was having fun of his life. "That was fun, hey wind take me home." Jack said as a gust of wind blew him away from the city to the skies. He had his fun in Europe, time to go back home in Burgess.

Jack settle in that town after he left his friend Ariane, ever since then he never seen her. He even went back and found out she moved. He knew he shouldn't have left for long and now he can never see her again.

'_Maybe it's for the best. Why am I thinking about her. She's enjoying her life where she don't believe in me._' Jack thought then he smile. '_And I need to enjoy mine.'_

Jack made it to his home and he flew down to the town. "Woo snow day!" Jack said as he flies throughout the town, freezing parts of buildings and roads. Flying throughout Burgess, he came across a lake. He fly right by a boy which made the boy lose his book. The book land on the ground, and Jack read the title, _Mysterious Times._

"That looks interesting." Jack said as he watch the boy pick it up. Two other boys about the same age as him ran by him and smack him in the back.

"Yea snow day!"

"Whoopie!"

Jack smile. "You're welcome." He said.

"Hey guys wait up!" The boy said as he ran up to his friends. Jack follow them shortly since he got nothing to do. "Are you guys going to the Egg Hunt on Sunday?"

"Yea free candy dude." One of boys said as he lightly push the boy. They walk to a backyard of a house who belong to the boy with the book.

The boy start to tell his friends about the boy he just got. "They said they found Big Foot in Michigan. I'm so glad my cousin got me this." The boy said as his friends just laugh. Jack stood on the fence, watching the children in front of him.

"Your cousin got you that? Is she staying here for Easter break, Jamie?" The boy with the black fuzzy hair and green shirt said.

Jamie said as he closes his book. Then he picks up his sled. "Yea, she's going to be leaving in a week to go back to Chicago. Ari, says one day her and me are going to go find big foot out there." He said. His friends start laughing at him.

"Yea and the Easter Bunny too haha."

This made Jack sit up a bit, he's curious to see if the kids believe or not.

"Guys, the Easter Bunny is real. Even ask my cousin Ari, she tells Sophie and me about him and everything else." Jamie said.

Jack nod and he start walking on top of fence. "Sure the Easter Bunny is real. He's real pushy, real grumpy, and real annoying." Jack said as he float up to the sky.

Jamie shook his head as his friends just left. His little sister Sophie comes jumping down the stairs from the porch. Her unkept blond hair bounce up and down as she hops.

"Easter Bunny, hop hop-"Jamie's greyhound Abby accidently pushes Sophie off the seconds step. She falls down on the concrete.

"Mom, Sophie fell down again." Jamie said as he walks with his friends out of his backyard.

"Are you okay, Soph?" His mother said as she helps her toddler daughter off the ground. "Jamie."

Jamie sighs, he turn around and his mother puts his snow hat on.

"You don't want Jack Frost snipping at your nose." His mother said as she walks away. Jack raise an eyebrow that's first.

Jamie laughs. "Jack Frost? Ari, said he's just a myth. That's what her mom told her." Jamie said as he walks away. Jack look taken back at what the boy said but he's more taken back by his mother by what she says next.

"Exactly, he's just made up person." His mother said

Jack frown at her, his eyes narrow. "Hey." He said as he looks back at Jamie and his friends. He grabs a pile of snow and makes into ball. "Don't believe in Jack Frost, well explain this." Jack blows the snow and throws it at Jamie hitting him back of his head.

Jamie smiles and looks around. "Okay, who threw that." He said as he looks at two girls who are playing the snow across from him.

"Well it sure ain't Big Foot, kid." Jack said as he floats down, watching Jamie throw a snowball at one of the two girls.

"Jamie Bennett, you are so in trouble." The girl said as she throws a snowball back. Jack smile, well this is going to be fun.

...

"Don't worry, aunt Liz. I'll go pick up for you, I'm done looking at library" I said as I heard my aunt on the other line sigh in relief.

"Thank you so much, Ari." She said. I couldn't help smile.

"No problem, bye." I said as I close my cell phone and put it back in my coat pocket. Alrite off to the bakery to go get aunt Liz's carrot pie. Then off to go back to the house. I'm staying with my aunt and her family for Easter since my parents are on their business trip. No, I'm not mad at them. I'll will be. Even though I wish they could spend at least some holidays with me instead of sending me off to my Aunts. It bother me a lot when I was child but now I kind of got use to it.

Speaking of my childhood, believe or not I was obsess with fairy tails when I was child. I actually believe they were real, and it worried my mother and father. They made me see a counselor when I was 7 I think. After awhile I was no longer obsess. I still like fairy tails but not as much anymore. I enjoy reading them to my little cousins Jamie and Sophie.

Aunt Liz like reading them stories. She's nothing like my mother. My mother use to enjoy reading me fairy tail stories when I was little but now she said she regrets and she scare that I might go obsess again. She said I was mostly obsess with this one fairy tail, Jack Frost. She said I actually thought he was real and I go outside to play with him. That is why I didn't have friends at that time.

Thinking about it, I remember playing with this one boy who looks about the same age as me right now. He look kind of 18 years old. I can't remember what he looks like. I remember always going outside to play with him.

_'I'm sorry, Ariane. I have to go. I promise one day we'll meet again and when we do. We'll never be separated'_

That's what I remember that boy said to me. That's the last thing I could remember. For some reason I'm waiting for that warm hand. I don't remember his face, or even name. It's a stupid childhood promise. It's not like we'll ever meet again. It's been ten years, and I'm surprise I even barely remember.

I sigh, looking at the sign of the bakery in front of me. Well better go get the pie and go back to house.

_'I promise.'_

Promises can be broken and this one was a long time ago. I bet that boy broke his promise and forgot. Figures, it's been 10 years, who will keep holding onto a promise for that long? I'm not, I move well sort of. Part of me is forgetting about that boy but the other part... Well for some reason that part wants me to always remember him. That part is still holding onto that promise that boy made to me...

...

"Here we go, kid." Jack said as he froze the road creating a path where Jamie can slide. Jack was helping Jamie and his friends with their snowball war. After that Jack got bored and made Jamie go sledding.

"Woah, I got you." Jack said as he freeze to make a turn for Jamie so he won't hit that truck carrying furniture for the Home Lot store down the road.

Not only Jack is enjoying this, so is Jamie. He never went sledding like this. He knows if his mom finds out she's going to kill him.

Jack spots a on coming truck coming down, he turns Jamie left where he takes a jump. He watches the young boy fly in the air and land in a pile of snow in front of a statue. Jack flies over and stands next to the statue. Jamie's friends come running to him to see if he's alright.

"Oh my god, Jamie."

"Are you alright man?"

Jamie gets up and straighten his hat. "That was awesome! Did you guys see that!" Jamie said with big grin. Jack smile, well he's glad the kid enjoy it. "I did a jump an-"

Jamie didn't finish what he was saying when a couch from the truck comes out of nowhere and hits him. Knocking the poor kid back.

"Whoops." Jack said. Well he didn't see that coming.

Jamie holds his hand in the air and his hand is a tooth. His friends cheer for him for an unknown reason. Jamie gets up and is excite as ever more excited when he just went sledding a few seconds ago.

"Cool a tooth." Jamie said as he walks up his friends and they start walking back to his house.

"Dude that means cash."

"Yea Jamie, the Tooth Fairy is going to come see you tonight."

Jack roll his eyes and crosses his arms. "Yea, right. The Tooth Fairy could never do anything what I did little bit ago." He said.

"Jamie."

Jamie and his friends stop walking when a girl came out of a bakery store. Jack squint his eyes to see who that person is, she looks kind of familiar to him. Jack can't help but have this strange feeling to go to that girl over there.

"Cousin Ari! Look I lost a tooth, maybe the Tooth Fairy will come tonight and I can see her." Jamie said as he shows her tooth. The girl laughs and rubs the top of his head.

"Well that is if you don't get caught, oh! That reminds me." The girl hands Jamie a bag she was carrying when she came out of the bakery store. "Can you take this to your mom, I left something at the library."

Jamie nod. "Sure, see you at the house, Ari." Jamie said as him and his friends wave goodbye to her.

"Bye Ari." They say as they all ran back to Jamie's house. The girl smile and wave them goodbye.

"Bye guys." She said as she start walking to the direction where Jack is, except she's going past him to the library which is behind him. As she got closer Jack got a better look at the girl. The girl is wearing a black coat with white leggings with black boots. Little overdid on the black there. She has short reddish brownish hair and hazel eyes which look very familiar.

Why does she look so familiar to him? Jack couldn't quite put his finger on it. He look closer at her face. Something about this girl is very familiar.

"Good morning, Miss Emerison. Hope you're having wonderful day." A old woman said from across the street who is walking to the same bakery the girl came from. The girl smile and wave at the old woman.

"Hi, Mrs. Moore. Please just call me Ariane, yes I am having a great day. Thank you and I hope you do too." She said. Jack's eyes widen, that's Ariane. The Ariane he met 10 years ago. The Ariane who he swore to meet again. And here she is in front of him.

Wow, ten years, and this is the first time he seen her in a long time. She's grown up, that's for sure. She's not a little girl, she's teenager now. Since it's been ten years, she has to be 17 right now.

Jack could not move. He only stood on the statue watching Ariane, the first person he became friends and who see him, walking to the library couple yards away from him.

_'Come on, Jack go talk to her. You promise her.'_ Jack thought._ 'Wait, it's been ten years what if evil parents made her forget about me.'_

Jack knows there's only one way to find out. He jumps off the statue, and took a deep breath.'_Why am I getting nervous? It's just Ariane, my friend. Well it had been a decade and she's... change a lot. What if she don't remember me and not know we're friends. There's only one way to find out. Okay you can do this.'_

"Ariane..." Ariane stops walking. Jack couldn't help but smile, she heard him. She heard him. People can only hear him if they believe. This means she still believes in him.

Ariane turns and looks at Jack. Jack stare into her eyes looking for happiness and waiting for her to come running up to him and hugging him to death. However that did not happen. What he sees in her eyes were no happiness just confusion. She didn't even run up to him, she just stood there staring at him in confusion. Like she don't even know him.

"Yes?... Sorry umm who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Jack:( Gotta feel bad for him. Have a friend not recognize you must sucks-.- Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review and see you all next time:)**

**Here's a little sneak peak for the next chapter^-^**

_No matter how fast I ran, I know he'll catch up to me with his flying ability. Hiding is my best option for right now. What is his deal? Why won't he leave me alone? Why does he keep telling me that I know him? I do not know him! He's a crazy person who thinks he's Jack Frost! _**  
**

_"Ariane!"_

_Crap! He found me! I got up from my hiding place behind the bushes, I begin to run fast as I can in the woods. I have to get away. I must get away from him. He's crazy and I don't know him. This boy who thinks he's Jack Frost and claims that he's my friend who I never met in my entire life._

_One thing for sure is that I couldn't deny this feeling inside me. The feeling like I know him and part of me thinks he's telling the truth. However I'm listening to the other part of me that thinks this guy is a complete lunatic and I need to get away._

_"Ariane stop!" The boy float down right in front of me. This guy is lucky to have that flying ability. Before I could turn around and run into the other direction. He roughly grab my shoulders and made me turn to face him._

_"Ariane quit running away from me! It's me Jack Frost. I'm your friend remember?" The boy said with his voice was more louder this time and sounded... desperate. Is he serious? Does he really think I know I am._

_I struggle to break free from his hard grip on my shoulders. "Let me go weirdo! I don't know who you-"_

_"You do know who I am! You cannot deny it, I know deep down in your soul there's a part of you that is screaming out to you that you know me!"_

**That's the end of the sneak peak. Yes I'm cruel and I'm sorry xD.**


	3. Once A Friend Always A Friend

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and reviews. I appreciate the support guys:) Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for^-^**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's a evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

**Once A Friend Always A Friend**

"Yes?... Sorry umm who are you?"

Jack's eyes narrow, just as he expected. She don't know who he is. She has forgotten him, but wait... If she has forgotten about him why can she see him? Only people who believe can see. So that means she believes.

"It's me, remember? Jack Frost." He said. Perhaps he could trigger her memories. She cannot forget him permanently.

"Jack Frost? Seriously? Why are you imitating a fairy tail person, I am impress to that you go his look perfectly but you should really wear some shoes. You might get frostbite." Ariane said as she looks down at his bare feet. Imitating? How can he imitate himself?

Jack didn't bother to argue her about that. He's more focus on her. It has been 10 years since he last saw her. At first he doubted that he'll ever see her again. But now, she's here right in front of him with no memories. It hurt him more when he found she left Cold Falls and he couldn't find her.

"Listen, it's me Jack Frost, your childhood friend. Remember we always use to hang outside when you use to live in Cold Falls in Minnesota when you were 5 or 7 years old." He's determine to make her remember. She must remember him.

Ariane start to back away from this boy. She don't even know who this boy is, and he knows where she use to live. "How do you know that? Who are you?" Ariane demand, Jack just smile and begin walking up to her.

"Like I said it's me, Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost don't exist. He is just a fairy tail."

"So you don't believe in him then?"

"Well yea, and if you are really Jack Frost. Prove it."

Jack smile, oh he is going to prove it. He's going to make her eat her own words. Jack held his wooden staff tightly, still smiling he begins to float off the ground. Ariane stare wide eye at him, she couldn't believe what she is seeing. Jack just love the look on her face.

"That's-that's impossible..."

"Yea well to you humans but not to me."

Ariane couldn't process what's going on. The boy is floating in mid-air. Ariane around her to see if anyone is seeing this, but no one is noticing the boy. It's like he doesn't even exist.

"No one can see me unless they believe." He said. Believe? Believe in Jack Frost? That's a bunch of hogwash. Jack Frost is not real and he claims that he is must have got hit in the hit or something.

"You're saying only I can see you?" She ask as Jack nod. That's impossible, he cannot be real. "And you're Jack Frost?"

Jack nod and smile. "That's right and you know me. Remember we're friends." Friends? Ariane never met this guy in her entire life. She never met a guy who can float and thinks he's some fairy tail character.

Ariane shook her head and start backing away from him. She needs to get away from this guy. It's obvious that he's not normal. No human can float and have white or silver or whatever color hair he has. His skin is very pale, like he's dead or something.

"Yea... Well sorry I don't know you., but I gotta go." Ariane said as she turns around and starts running away from him. Her mind is screaming out to her to get away from this lunatic.

Jack watch her run down the street. Did she just run away from him? By looks where she's going, she's heading to that kid, Jamie Bennett, house. He knows that she don't remember but he's not going to give up. She must have some memory of him.

Jack begin to fly through the streets catching up to Ariane just in mere seconds. He looks to side at her. "Listen, Ariane. You know who I am you must remember me-" Jack didn't finish what he's saying when Ariane pick up a rock and throw at him. Jack dodge the first one, but he didn't see the second one coming.

The rock hit Jack's right in the middle of the face. It knock the wind out of him that's for sure. He fall backwards and land on the ground.

"So you're crazy, I don't know you!" Ariane said as she ran, but this time into the woods. She thinks she'll hide perfectly there where he won't find her. After awhile he'll give up and she can go home.

Jack groan, he sat up on the ground and watch Ariane disappear in the forest. He has to admit she's got guts to do that. Even if he's no alive, that still hurt.

He sigh, got up and begin flying in towards the woods. She hasn't gotten that far from him. Yes he is a fool to still chase after her even though she's clearly have forgotten about him. But Jack can't simply let her go, she has to remember him. They're friends.

_'Ariane is the only friend I've got... And I promise we won't be separated again.'_ Jack thought as he spots her running further through the woods. He flies faster to her._ 'I won't lose you again._'

...

This guy is insane. I had to throws rocks at him to keep buying time to get away. Why did I ran towards the woods? Well it was closer and that's the only thing that came in my mind to get away from this idiot.

Minutes after trying to get away from, I decided to hide from him. I'm hiding behind the bushes, but I don't what part of the woods I'm in. I think I ran about couple miles away from town. I don't know. I've been to the woods but still isn't familiar. Great. Guess that means I'm lost. I got a crazy psycho boy who can fly chasing after me and I don't know where to go to go back to town. Perfect.

Who is this guy? How is it that he can fly? It's impossible for a person to fly. He claims he's Jack Frost which is a big fat lie. Jack Frost isn't real, he's a fairy tail. He must be some kind of alien from outer space. I don't know I'm confuse hell right now. This guy says he knows me and I know him. I don't even know, hell I've never met him!

My heart hammering against my rib-cage, I try lower my breathing. I must have ran a lot since I'm out of breath. This like a horror movie or something. Being chase by a crazy person. I know I can't stay in the bushes too long, because he'll find me soon. Running isn't a good option either.

No matter how fast I ran, I know he'll catch up to me with his flying ability. Hiding is my best option for right now. What is his deal? Why won't he leave me alone? Why does he keep telling me that I know him? I do not know him! He's a crazy person who thinks he's Jack Frost!

"Ariane!"

Crap! He found me! I got up from my hiding place behind the bushes, I begin to run fast as I can in the woods. I have to get away. I must get away from him. He's crazy and I don't know him. This boy who thinks he's Jack Frost and claims that he's my friend who I never met in my entire life.

One thing for sure is that I couldn't deny this feeling inside me. The feeling like I know him and part of me thinks he's telling the truth. However I'm listening to the other part of me that thinks this guy is a complete lunatic and I need to get away.

"Ariane stop!" The boy float down right in front of me. This guy is lucky to have that flying ability. Before I could turn around and run into the other direction. He roughly grab my shoulders and made me turn to face him.

"Ariane quit running away from me! It's me Jack Frost. I'm your friend remember?" The boy said with his voice was more louder this time and sounded... desperate. Is he serious? Does he really think I know who he is?

I struggle to break free from his hard grip on my shoulders. "Let me go weirdo! I don't know who you-"

"You do know who I am! You cannot deny it, I know deep down in your soul there's a part of you that is screaming out to you that you know me!" The boy yell as he shook me harder. Even his grip on my shoulders got tighter.

How did he-... How does he know that? He knows that part of me have feeling I know he is. Do I really know him?

I frown at the boy. "Look even if I know who you are, but I don't remember okay. Just let go of-..." I stop talking as I look at the boy's face. His icy blue eyes fill with sadness, and many other emotions. Hell even his expression looks sad.

"Ariane have you really forgotten about me? It's me Jack, Jack Frost. Don't you remember the promise I made to you 10 years ago." A promise? What promise-A memory show in my mind. Back when I use to live in Cold Falls in Minnesota. It's me and... him?

"Ariane have you really forgotten about me? It's me Jack, Jack Frost. Don't you remember the promise I made to you 10 years ago." A promise? What promise-A memory show in my mind. Back when I use to live in Cold Falls in Minnesota. It's me and... him?

_"No! Jack please stay! Don't go far away! Ariane don't want you to go!" I said as I ran up to him and cried. I look about 7 years old at that time. His expression show sadness, and guilt. It's like he don't even want to leave me, but have to._

_"I'm sorry Ariane but I have to, it's only going to be awhile and I promise I will come back to see you." He said in the soft voice. I hug him like I don't want to let him go. My child hands grip his sweater and cry only more into his chest_

The memory end there. No wonder why I keep having this feeling like I know, it's because I do! I really do! He's that boy!

"You're... that boy who made me that promise years ago..." I said as his expression change to happy. A huge smile spread out across his face.

"Yes! Yes you remember!' He said.

"I... don't remember a lot, but I remember being friends with you and you made me a promise. I don't even remember... your name..." I said. It's true, I don't remember that much. I remember we use to go outside to play, and the promise he made. I don't remember a lot. I don't remember when we first met or anything about him.

"It's Jack Frost, remember?" What did I just say? I don't remember!

I raise an eyebrow as he let's my shoulders go. "Jack Frost?..." I said his name. For some reason I feel as though he's telling the truth, but still he can't be Jack Frost. It's impossible. "I... don't remember..."

"Well you were pretty young back then so it's understandable. This is great you remember and look I've kept my promise. But hey that wasn't nice what you did! That really hurt!" He-well 'Jack' said with a frown. He's talking to me like how friends talk to each other. I guess we really do know each other. I kind of feel sort of guilty to remember entirely.

"Sorry..." I mumble as I look away from him.

"What? Can't hear you? Speak up!" He hit the top of my head. What the hell! I look back at him and frown. I rub the top of my head, that kind of hurt.

"I said I'm sorry sheesh." I said louder this time so he can hear me. Jack laugh and shook his head.

"That's better." Up this close, I can fully see his appearance. His blue sweater have come frost on the top and there are some on his brown pants. His skin is paler than mine. His hair is a silver color which is very unusual for people well he isn't normal. He's also holding a wooden staff in his hand. He looks a year older than me, but he still look the same like back then. I guess he mustn't age. I have to admit he look kind of cute...

"Earth to Ariane."

I snap out of my thoughts. "Sorry. Just thinking... I'm sorry I don't remember much but you remember everything." I admit this to him.

Jack sigh and rub back of his head. "It's okay the only important thing is that you remember." He said. I wonder if that must have hurt him when I didn't remember him at first. I bet it did, but he looks happy now that I do.

Talking to him feels good like I've been waiting to hear his voice for a long time. I also feel happy to see him. All these feelings, I really do know him and it's strange. I can't remember everything just bits. I want to remember more. I want remember all the times we hang out. I want to remember about him... Jack Frost...

Jack grab my hand. "Let's go a little flying like old times." He said as we float up towards the sky. I look down see the ground get smaller and small-Ahh! What the hell is he doing!

I pull myself up and wrap my arms around him tight. "What are you doing! I'm scare of heights!" I said as I bury my face in the crook of his neck not daring to look down again. It's true, I'm always have been. And what the hell does he mean like old times? "Put me down!"

Jack raise an eyebrow and he wrap arm around me, making me more secure in his hold. "Really? You use to love flying with me when you were young." He said. Did I? See this is why I need to remember, because I did not know that. "Sorry can't, look we're almost to your aunt's house."

How does he? Well I'm not worry about him knowing how he knows about my aunt. I'm more focus on the fact I'm in the air, about 500 yards off the ground where I could fall to my death!

"I am not looking! No until we're on the ground!"

"You've change a lot, you use to love doing extreme when you were young." Jack said as he starts laughing. "But now you're a chicken."

I am not a chicken only when it comes to heights. I mean come on! I could die from this high off the ground. It's hard to believe I use to love heights.

"Shut up! Just talk to me! Distract me, Jack!"

Jack just laugh at me. He start telling me stories about what he did while we were separated. He even told me that Santa, Easter Bunny, well practically every fairy tail characters are real. It's like every child's dream. Wait till Jamie knows about this.

What surprises me that he even explain to me that the only way I could see him is if I believe in him. I never did well sort of. I believe in the boy who I met years which is him and I never believe in Jack Frost the fairy tail. My mom told me they don't exist especially him. Well lucky for my mother she can't see them if she could then she'll have to eat her own words.

As we got closer to Jamie's house, I feel less of afraid of heights. I even loosen my grip around Jack and I look down on the ground. Seeing the building look like small squares. I didn't even feel the need to look away. I feel simply amaze by it. It's strange, when I'm with him, I feel not afraid...

* * *

**A/N: Done! Please review! Sorry if it's short:( But I promise you that next chapter will be LONG! Trust me, I already have half of it written down and plan outxD**

**Sneak-peek**** for the next chapter.**

_I watch them as they fight desperately trying to save Tooth's fairies. Why are they being taken away by those dark sand horses? What is going on here? _

_I walk backwards and leans against the column that Jack left me on. Watching the four Guardians battle these dark horses. They remind me the horses of Apocalypse for some reason. Could they be that?_

_"Well what do we have here." A mysterious dark voice said. I stop leaning and stood up looking around me. Who said that? That didn't sound like Jack, or any of the Guardians._

_I spot where the voice came from, across from me there's a dark shadow figure leaning up against the column. I couldn't see who that is clearing, but who ever that person is, is really tall."A human?" The voice said again and it sound like a guy._

_I frown at the dark figure, that must be the guy called Pitch who is taking the fairies. "You must be Pitch that bastard who's taking the fairies. Let them go you then the Guardians won't have to hurt you." I said. He just laugh and he stood up where the light shine on him. I can see him clearly now. He's tall, very tall for sure. He has golden yellow eyes, pale gray skin, and glossy black hair that are styled in curved spikes that curve towards the back of his head. He wears long black robes that cover his feet. He don't have eyebrows well barely._

_The man just smirk in amusement. I couldn't help shiver in fear from his intense stare at me. It's like he's looking deep into my soul._

_"And feisty too. You heard of me and on top of that you can even see me. How interesting... So tell me are you afraid of the boogeyman little girl?"_

**And that's the end of the sneak-peek. How cruel of me!Dx**


	4. Meeting The Guardians And The Enemy

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and reviews. I appreciate the support you guys! This took me FOREVER to write but it was worth it xD Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for^-^**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's a evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

**Meeting The Guardians And The Enemy**

Never in my entire life, I thought that boy I waited for so long is Jack Frost. All of this is like one big dream where I'll never wake up. Well to be honest I kind of don't want to wake up if it is.

Jack took me back to my aunt's house, and we talk in the guest room where I'm staying at. Jack told me what he has been doing while he's been away. It seem very lonesome for him. Well since we meet again and I barely remember I guess he won't be lonely anymore. But still, I want all of my memories back. I want to remember the times we spent together.

I told Jack where I move to. It wasn't far though, I just moved to Chicago. I notice when every time I mention my parents, or even my mother Jack has still look of anger in his eyes. I want to ask him why but I don't think I should right now since it's not a good time.

I snap out of my thoughts when my cell phone began to vibrate. I grab it and open it. It's a text. I start messaging that person back. Jack gives me a weird look, probably wondering who I just text to. I had to explain to him about cell phones and I told him I'll get him one soon. He needs it for us to stay in touch.

"Who's that?" He ask. Jack begins to float around in my room well the guest room to be exact.

"My friend Lucius, he's staying here with his older sister and her family for Easter." I said as I put my cell phone away. "He ask me if we could hang out tomorrow and I said sure."

Jack frown and leans on his wooden staff. "Have you forgot we're suppose to hang out tomorrow, **together.** Your friend can wait unless he's your... _boyfriend."_ Jack said, I can tell there's a hint of anger in his voice. Why the hell is he angry? And what did he just say?

"What? No! We're just friends, why don't tell me you're jealous?" I smile when Jack's face turn red from what I said.

"No!" He said quickly. Hahaha he should know I was joking.

"Well calm down and don't worry I'll still hang out with you tomorrow. I'm going to go check on Jamie and Sophie." I said as I walk out of the room, he follow me shortly after. We walk into Jamie's room. Jamie is sitting on his bed with his toy robot night-light and Sophie is sitting across from him. His dog Abby is sleeping on the ground next to him.

Jamie look at me with a huge smile. He start telling me what happen to him today. He had the best sledding ever. He start explaining everything that happen, he even show it how it went with his toy robot.

"It was awesome! You should have seen it, Ari! I was flying in the air and then I landed in the snow. It was like someone was guiding me and create a snow trail for me." Jamie said. Snow trail huh?

I look over at Jack Frost who standing by Jamie's window. I raise an eyebrow at him, Jack put his hand up to defend himself.

"Hey the kid had fun and I made sure he was okay... Before he got hit by a sofa..." Jack said as I shook my head. I look back at Jamie who show me his tooth.

"Alright, Jamie you know it's time for bed." I said as I walk over and pick up Sophie. I set her down on the ground and she goes running out of Jamie's room. "Better put your tooth underneath your pillow or the Tooth Fairy won't come."

"Yea, yea I know. Goodnight Ari." Jamie said as he gets underneath his covers. I kiss him on his forehead.

"Goodnight." I said as Jack and me walk out of his room back to mine. Jack float over to the window, he open it. "Where're you going?"

"Up to the roof, wanna come?" He said as he offer his hand. I nod, took his hand, he pull me out of my room up to the roof with him. It's a good thing I'm wearing my coat or I'll be freezing out here.

I look over and see Jack staring at the moon. Not like a glimpse but like a stare down. Jack must really like the moon or something, because he's not looking away from it.

"Remember I told you that I don't remember anything. Only my name." Jack said. I just remain silent. I didn't know how to answer that. I don't even remember him telling me this. Jack don't remember his life? It's kind of surprising, I wonder why though. "I woke up in the lake here 300 years ago, the moon told me my name is Jack Frost. That was the only time it ever spoke to me."

300 years ago! Holy mother of flipping birds! He's-he's WAY older than me! I thought he'll be like 100 years old but not that old. The moon told him? How?

"The moon?"

"Yea, it may sound weird but it's true. I always tried to talk to the moon to see if he's speaks back like that day but he never did. I ask him so many times why I can never be seen." Jack said as his tone turn sad. "What was I doing wrong? He put me here for a reason. The least he can do is tell me why. As I expected he never told me, I had some hope that he'll tell me but I guess not. No matter how hard I tried, no one sees me..."

Jack... I never thought... All this time he's been very lonely. No one to talk to, no one to play with to. He's been aching for so long for people to see him. At least one person to see him. All those years without having no one. Now I understand. I was the first to ever see him and I was the first friend. He was so afraid of me forgetting him and he'll have to go back being alone. He was so desperate for me to remember.

I put my hands on his cold but yet somehow warm face. I turn him to look at me, and I smile at him. "You got me remember? I can see you and you won't be alone anymore, Jack." I said as he put his hand on top of mine, giving me back the warm smile. The smile that brings back some of the memories.

"Let's go for a walk." Jack said as he wraps his arm around me and we begin to fly through the streets. Yellow sand like string start coming down from the sky into houses. "Right on time Sandman."

"Sandman?"

"Yea, this is his ability. He gives the children dreams, good dreams." Jack explain as he touches one of the sand and a dolphin like sand appear then return to sand string. That's Sandman's ability? It's kind of cool.

I look up at the stars up in the dark sky. This is the first time I ever stay out late, my mother is big on the curfew issues. All well, rules are sometimes meant to be broken once in a while.

"Woah!" Jack grabs onto me tight and dodge a-boomerang? The boomerang comes back and he dodges it again. "Hang on."

I grip Jack's sweater, he flies faster towards the building and lands safely on the ground. He puts me behind him to shield me. Jack grips his staff and ready to fire who is doing this. What's going on? Who is throwing that boomerang?

"Hello mate." A Austrian voice said. Jack and I look in front of us, see a... Giant Kangaroo? It look a lot taller than Jack that's for sure. It's leaning up against the building and it's tossing a boomerang in the air then catching it. "It's been a long time. Blizzard of 68 I believe, on Easter Sunday wasn't it?"

The Kangaroo start walking towards us and stops, stands in the light. It pointed it's boomerang at Jack. It kinds look likes a bunny a little bit though. Blizzard of 68? On Easter Sunday? Wait is this-

"Bunny." Jack said in a happy voice. That's the Easter Bunny? He isn't how I imagine him to be still cool! And blizzard? Really Jack? You did this to the Easter Bunny. Jack lean on his wooden staff. "You're still not mad about that?"

"I would be." I said as Jack looks back at me and frowns. I just laugh. Well it's true I would be too if I was the Easter Bunny.

Bunny looks behind Jack at me in surprise. I hid behind Jack from Bunny intense stare he's giving me.

"Is that a girl? And... she can see you?" Bunny said in a shock voice. Well of course he's shock since I'm the only one who can see Jack Frost.

Jack smile and laugh. "Yup, but don't be jealous Bunny, she's mine." Jack said as he puts his hand on my shoulder which I push away seconds after. As if moron.

Bunny scoff. "That's the first in history for someone to see you. Since she's here, this makes things much harder... Fellas." Bunny said as two giant yetis come out of the shadows of the alleyway. They grab Jack and me.

"Put me down!" I said as I struggle against the yeti who is holding me. What is going on? Are we being kidnap by the Easter Bunny?

"Let her go!" Jack said as we both got stuff in the red bag the yeti pull out. I lay on top of Jack inside the red bag, I can barely see him or anything inside. I can hear Bunny sigh outside.

"We're here to take Jack not the girl. No no no it's too late, the minute we open the bag he'll escape just take her with him." Bunny said as we hear a something hit the ground. I look at Jack who is look around to see is there a way to escape.

"Where are they taking us, Jack?" I said as Jack looks back at me. He gives me a smile.

"I don't know but don't worry. What ever happens I'll pro-" The bag began to shift and we can feel ourselves be toss. We hit the ground hard, I land on Jack to not get that much damage. We both groan in pain and we can hear voices outside.

Jack and I both see the bag is open. He looks at me. "Stay here, I'll see what's going on." Jack said as he leaves the bag leaving me inside. Really? I ave to stay inside? Why can't I go with you?

"Jack Frost!" That kind of sound like an old man.

"Hey!" A woman by the sound of her voice.

"You got to be kidding me." Jack said, I wonder what's going on out there. I lean forward and took a peek. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. There's Santa Claus, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and the two yetis who took us. Santa look kind of Russian and his beard is so long just how I imagine it to be. The Tooth Fairy is a fairy of course except, the colorful feathers I think that surround her body reminds me of a peacock for some reason. Other that she looks so pretty, I like her violet eyes. Sandman is kind of short but I never thought he'll actually be made out of sand, yellow sand. Jack said he can't talk but only make object on top of his made out of his sand.

"I hope the yetis treated you well?" Santa ask in Russian voice which sounds so cool.

Jack laugh but I can tell he's faking his laugh. "Haha oh yea, I love being put in a red bag with my friend and toss into a magical portal." Jack said angrily as Santa laugh. Magic portal? Well no wonder why this don't look like Burgess, it kind of looks like a huge factory or something. Could this be the North Pole?

"Haha good that was my idea-wait, what friend?" Santa ask with a confuse expression.

"Your yetis put his friend well human friend in the bag with him. We couldn't pull her out or Jack will escape. So we had no choice but to bring her along, North." Bunny said. North? Is that like Santa's nickname?

"Human friend?" Santa-well North, Sandman, and Tooth Fairy look towards at the bag, at me. Jack stood in front of it well me to be exact.

"Yes, her name is Ariane Emerison. She's the only person who ever believe in me and to see me." Jack start explaining our little story together. It's starting to get hot inside this bag. After Jack got done explaining, North start to laugh.

"Well bring her out, I'll like to meet her." Jack nod, he kneels down in front of the bag. He opens it up and we both look at each other.

"Jack, I'm kind of nervous." I admit to him, he just laugh and he grab my hand.

"Don't worry I'm here, they won't hurt you. I promise." He said as I roll my eyes. Yea Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and rest of them are going to hurt me. He help me out of the bag and I look at the four famous fairy tale people.

They look at me all in surprise and it's kind of creeping me out. "Umm hi... I'm Ariane..." I said as North laugh.

"Hello there! I'm North or known as Santa Claus." North said as he points at Bunny behind him. "You met Bunny." Bunny just roll his eyes and look away. Well ain't he just nice.

"This is Tooth." The Tooth Fairy smile and wave.

"Hi." She said.

"Sandy... Sandy. Wake up!" North shook sleeping Sandman to wake him up. He open his eyes and wave his hand tiredly at me. I wave back. The Tooth Fairy-Tooth flies over to me and Jack. She floats in front of Jack.

"I've heard so much about you and your teeth!" She exclaim as she points at his mouth.

"My what?"

"Open wide, are they really white as they say?" She grabs Jack's mouth and looks inside. I laugh at Jack who is obvious uncomfortable by this. "Oh! They really do sparkle like fallen snow!"

Little tiny fairies which I didn't notice before float by her and they want to see Jack teeth. They look so cute! They look like mini version of Tooth.

"Girls, pull yourself together. Let's not disgrace the uniform." She and her fairies float back over to North.

"Well anyone want to tell me why I'm here, because Ariane and me have to go back." Jack said as Sandy points up. Different kind of object float above his head. It's hard to keep track. I don't know what's he saying! "Yea, yea that's not helping but thanks little man."

Jack starts walking away to a Globe which is floating in the middle of the room. There's a huge book on a desk in front of it. I think this is really is the North Pole. I think that where North tells who is naughty or nice.

"I must have done something very bad for all of you to be here. Am I on the naughty list? Or Ariane?" Jack points at me.

"As if, I'm more good than you." I said as I stuck a tongue at him.

North laugh. "Ha! Naughty list? You hold a record." North said as he points at Jack. I bet he does. "But we're here to wipe it clean and give you a clean slate."

"How come?"

"Ahh good question." Bunny said in a surprise voice which is fake I can tell. He look kind of angry probably upset from what Jack did.

"How come? I'll tell you how come. Because you are now Guardian!" North said as he raise his hands in the air. The two yetis behind him raise a torches in their hands. Where did they get that? And when? Guardian? Jack told me a Guardian is people who are always busy.

Two little tiny elves play a trumpet and start playing music. Banners with a weird symbol which I think is a Guardian symbol hang on the columns in the room. Tooth's fairies fly towards Jack with a colorful look homemade necklace.

Jack wave them away, more elves come out to play music. It looks like a freaking parade. I had to go behind one of the columns to not in the away of this. The yetis pick Jack up as the music kept playing. I look at North and them, they look happy except Bunny. I look back at Jack who is confuse and irritated.

Two small elves stood in front of him with blue shoes. I can tell Jack didn't want to wear them. A yeti comes out with a huge book and hands it to North. He opens the book then suddenly Jack slams his staff down onto the ground. Blowing gust of snowy wind around him. Pushing elves and some of the yetis back. It even stop the music. Which is good since it was kind of getting annoying.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack said as North laugh. The only one laughing which made him sound kind of crazy.

"Hahaha... Of course you don't. Music!"

The two elves were about to play again.

"No music!" Jack said. One of the elves toss trumpet in their hand down and push the elf close to them. Walks away out of this room. Well this is kind of... fun... Not really. It's feels very awkward. I'm in the room full of mystical beings.

"This all flattering but you don't want me." Jack said as he floats and stands on top of the desk near the globe. "You're all hard work and deadlines. And I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

Bunny starts laughing and pushes North shoulder. "That's what exactly what I said but he didn't listen." He said. Tooth flies over to Jack.

"Jack I don't think you know what a Guardian means. See these lights." Tooth flies over and points the lights on the globe. "Each of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes. Good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them from evil." North explain. That's what a Guardian really is? A protector? "Alright no more messing around, Pitch is out there who knows what."

"Pitch? You mean the boogeyman?" Jack said confused. Boogeyman? He exist too?

"Yes, when Pitch threatens us, he threatens them, the children." North said as Jack start walking away.

"All the more reason for pick someone who's qualify." North raise an eyebrow. I'm guessing he or any of them didn't wanted to pick Jack. Well he is very irresponsible person well he could be at times.

"Pick? You think we pick? You were chosen like all of us were chosen by the Man in the Moon." North said as the points to ceiling window where the moon in the sky. The Man in the Moon? I've heard a story about a guy who lives on the moon but I've never thought he'll be real.

"What?"

"Last night Jack, he chose you." Tooth said as Jack look even more confused.

"He talks to you?...Why won't he tell me that himself?" Jack look up at the moon, and sighs. "After all 300 years, this is his answer. Be coup up in some hideout and thinking some ways to bribe kids. That's not for me! No offense."

"How is that not offensive? You know what I think this clown don't know a thing about bringing joy to children." Bunny said as he starts itching his ear. I can tell there's a fight coming.

"Ever heard of snow day? Kids love it when I do." Jack said.

"But none of them ever believe you except for her." Bunny said as he points at me. Oh! Why am I getting into this now. I was just a normal girl a day ago then found out I'm friends with Jack Frost and I'm in the room with famous fairy tail characters. "You see you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

That's just cold. I can see a little hurt in Jack's eyes. I walk over to Jack as Tooth scolds Bunny for saying that. I about touch his shoulder but he lean forward and snap.

"No the Kangaroo is right." Jack said as Bunny's wide in shock at what he said.

"The what? What did you call me? I am not a kangaroo mate." Bunny and Jack walk towards each other. I can feel the tension in the room. This is not good. I look over at Sandy and Tooth whose face is concerns just like mine right now.

"This whole time I thought you were. If you're not a Kangaroo then what are you?"

"I'm a bunny, the Easter Bunny. And people believe in me." Bunny said as I see ore hurt in Jack's eyes. He didn't say anything. Silences fill the room. That was very mean to say to him. I walk over and touch Jack's shoulders.

Jack look back and seeing the hurt in his eyes just hurt me for some reason. Even I though I barely known him, he is still my friend.

"Jack, don't listen to him. The kangaroo doesn't know what he's talking about." I said as I frown at Bunny. Bunny look taken back by what I said.

"Did you just-"

"Yea I did, listen I'm sorry for calling you that but you went to far to say that to Jack. You don't know what he's been through all these years not being believe in." I said as Bunny scoffs.

"And you do?"

I smile. "Of course, he's my friend." I said as I look back at Jack who is smiling at me. North clears his throat to end the moment between us.

"Walk with me, Jack." North said as Jack and him start walking away. North looks back at me. "Umm Ariane can you please stay here with Tooth and them just for a moment?"

"Sure." I said as they disappear around the corner. I look back at Bunny who is leaning up against the column. I better go apologies to him. "Bunny look I'm sorry for calling you that okay. You got to admit you went to far."

"Yea, I know and I'm sorry. I won't be saying that to him though." Stubborn just like Jack. I wonder which one is more stubborn.

"I'm guessing you're still mad at him for doing that blizzard thing on Easter right?"

...

After leaving Ariane with Tooth and them. Jack went with North to North's office. Well on the way Jack got to see the rest of North's workshop. He's been trying bust into here for years. He couldn't get past the yetis though.

"Time to get down to business." North said as he pops his knuckles. Jack turns around and finds the door lock. He looks back, North standing right in front of him. "Who are you? What is your center?"

"My center?"

"If Man in the Moon chose you, you must have something very special inside of you." North said as he back way from him. North starts to explain to Jack about center. "You see me as a big mean guy right? Well if you get to know me I'm jolly, fearless, mischievous, caring, but in the center joy, wonder..."

"Wonder?"

"Yes, that is my center. I see the wonder in everything." North said as he points around his office to all toys in there. "Why do you think I make toys? I see the wonder, the joy in them. The wonder what I put in children and I protect them."

They walk out of his office and stood outside. Watching the toys in the air fly.

"What is your center?"

"I... don't know..." Jack said as North put his big hand on his shoulder.

"You'll find out soon enough. Listen Jack you must become a Guardian, it's your duty to protect children. Pitch threatens them." North said as Jack brushes his hand off. He's getting tired of this. He told them countless times, he is not going to be a Guardian. Jack could care less for the boogeyman.

"I've told you I'm not-"

"Pitch also threaten Ariane." North said as Jack becomes silent. "I see how much that girl means to you. She's the only one who can see you, you treasure her so much. Don't you want to protect her from Pitch? Pitch is a threat to everyone even her, Jack."

Jack look away. "I-"

Bunny comes running with Ariane and Sandy from the stairs. "Guys we have trouble at the Tooth palace."

...

"Chomp chomp! Let's go!" North said as he walks over to a big gate. Where is sleigh is.

"There is no way I'm riding in some stupid old sleigh " Jack didn't finish what he's saying when a new upgraded sleigh came out of the gates. I got to admit it look nice. The reindeers in front look more like horses then reindeers. We found out someone is attacking the Tooth palace. I wonder who is attacking there. They think it's Pitch it could be.

"Fine one ride." Jack said as he gets in.

North just laugh and gets in too. "Everyone loves the sleigh." North said as Jack pulls me in. "What are you doing?"

"She's coming with us? Look we can't leave her here, she can stay in the sleigh alright." Jack said as I sat next to him. I look at North waiting for his answer, he just sigh and agree.

Sandy sat next to me. Tooth went straight to palace after she heard the news. It took us awhile for us to get Bunny to come in. I understand he's afraid of being this high in the air since he is a bunny and all. North was being cruel to him to buckle up and got his hopes up. He only said that for an expression, so cruel. I admit it was funny.

Jack even pretend to be blow off and Bunny got worry, he look over to find Jack sitting on the bar. It was kind of sweet to see Bunny to care but also funny. They act like brothers at times to me.

I couldn't help but feel excitement, it's like I'm going off on an epic adventure or something. Jack notice my excitement.

"Having fun are we?"

I nod. "Yea, I'm starting to understand what you meant when I was extreme when I was little" I said as we both laugh. North whisper into a snow globe and tosses it. A portal open up, that what brought to his workshop. We enter it and I can a palace way in front of us. That must be Tooth's palace. And there's something else.

"What is this?" North said. There's dark sand like horses coming from the Tooth palace. They're running out of there to away. North turn the sleigh to not hit some of on coming horses. I look closer and can see some tooth's little fairies inside.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack said as he jumps up to save one of the fairies before being capture. "Hey baby tooth are you okay?"

The baby tooth nod, Jack hand me her and told me to keep an eye on her. We made it at the palace, Tooth is trying to stop the horses from taking all her fairies.

"We got to help her!" Bunny said as Sandy jumps off and floats. He starts to attack the horses while Bunny throws his boomerang at them.

"Look out!" Tooth said as a horse hit the side of the sleigh. Knocking me off, I start screaming as I fall. I hold the baby Tooth close to my chest. Jack jump off and flies down to catch me.

"I got you." He said as I grip the his sweater. He flies over to one of the columns and sets me down. He looks over at North and them then back to me. "Stay here, I'll be back."

"Okay." I said. Jack flies off to help the Guardians. I look down at baby Tooth who is shaking in my hands. Poor thing, she must be scare to death. "Ssh it's okay, they'll save them for sure."

Baby Tooth smile and flies to my right shoulder where she lies on. She's kind of cute for such a small thing. I understand her being scare, I would be too. I am just a little bit. It's like I'm in some action movie or something. I wish I could do something to help them instead of standing here being useless.

I watch them as they fight desperately trying to save Tooth's fairies. Why are they being taken away by those dark sand horses? What is going on here?

I walk backwards and leans against the column that Jack left me on. Watching the four Guardians battle these dark horses. They remind me the horses of Apocalypse for some reason. Could they be that?

"Well what do we have here." A mysterious dark voice said. I stop leaning and stood up looking around me. Who said that? That didn't sound like Jack, or any of the Guardians.

I spot where the voice came from, across from me there's a dark shadow figure leaning up against the column. I couldn't see who that is clearing, but who ever that person is, is really tall."A human?" The voice said again and it sound like a guy.

I frown at the dark figure, that must be the guy called Pitch who is taking the fairies. "You must be Pitch that bastard who's taking the fairies. Let them go you then the Guardians won't have to hurt you." I said. He just laugh and he stood up where the light shine on him. I can see him clearly now. He's tall, very tall for sure. He has golden-yellow eyes, pale gray skin, and glossy black hair that are styled in curved spikes that curve towards the back of his head. He wears long black robes that cover his feet. He don't have eyebrows well barely.

The man just smirk in amusement. I couldn't help shiver in fear from his intense stare at me. It's like he's looking deep into my soul.

"And feisty too. You heard of me and on top of that you can even see me. How interesting... So tell me are you afraid of the boogeyman little girl?"

I frown at him, I grab baby Tooth and held her close my chest. "As if I ever be scared of you. I won't let you take baby Tooth." I said as Pitch just laugh. He start's walking towards me and I start walking back away from this creep.

"What is a human girl like you doing here? Hmm? And for someone your age you shouldn't _believe."_ Well I believe sort of, but I ain't going to tell this guy that.

"Stay away from me." I said as he start walk closer and closer to me.

"Or what? You're just a human-"

"Ariane!"

A burst ice shot in front of Pitch, making him jump back in time before being hit. Jack jumps down and stand in front me to protect baby Tooth and me. Pitch's face look surprise by this.

"Jack Frost? Well I never thought you would be here? What are you doing here with the Guardians? Since when are you chummy?" Pitch ask as he laughs. Jack aims his staff at him, daring him to try any moves.

"Ariane stay behind me."

"Ariane? So you know this girl, and I can see she knows you too since she can see you. That's the first since you were always ignore and invisible to everyone." Pitch laugh as Jack fires ice at him. Pitch disappears into the dark then appears on the other column right in front of us.

"Pitch! Give me back my fairies!" Tooth yell as she flies and stands right by us. North and Bunny are the other column next to ours. I look around and notice no horse where left. And no fairies too except for baby Tooth in my hand.

"Or what? Are you going to stuff a quarter underneath my pillow? Do you want to see my little fearlings that took your fairies?" Pitch starts laugh and a black horse appears. He pets it and black sand appears on his hand. "Look familiar Sandman? It took me years to perfect this technique, turning dreams to sweet nightmares. Oh, the children can't wait for a whole good night sleep."

"Why are you doing this?" North ask.

"Why? Maybe it's because I want to be believe in just like you! Tired of just hiding underneath beds, it's time to take a stand." Pitch he look up at one of the columns. Some of the buildings start to rust and the color begin to fade. A dark smile spread across boogeyman's face. "Well looks like it has begun. Kids waking up finding the Tooth Fairy never came. Their hopes shatter."

What? I look over at Tooth who look devastated. "Tooth?" I touch her shoulder, her body is shaking.

"They don't believe in me, anymore..." She whisper. Oh Tooth... I look back at Pitch and glare at him. Damn you Pitch.

"What did you do?" Jack demand. Pitch raise an eyebrow and put his hand to defend himself.

"Oh? You didn't know. You see Jack there is a catch when being a Guardian. It's all fun and games until when kids start to not believe then everything start to fade. Little by little they will be too." Fade? Like die? Or lose their powers? What does he mean?

"It's time for you guys to not be believe in."

"Curse you Pitch!" Bunny said as he toss a boomerang at him which he easily dodge. Pitch just laughs, he hops on the horse and starts to disappear in the darkness. Before he disappear his words rang throughout the empty Tooth palace.

"Pitch Black, the boogeyman, has return... for _good..."_

* * *

**A/N: That was long well for me anyways xD Please review and sorry no sneak peek this time:P**


	5. Even Sleep Can Bring Back Memories

**A/N: Thanks for the favs. alerts, and the reviews guys! I appreciate that support! Sorry I couldn't do a sneak peek on the last chapter, because I didn't know what to put xD**

**I bet some of you are like 'when are they going to be together already!' Well don't worry they will or might (Depends on how the story goes, I'm still debating! tee-hee) it takes time for that you know, and I don't want them to boom! be together. You can't fall in love just like that, it takes time-.- Ariane is slowly getting her memories back and right now Jack is just a friend/person she've met to her. Sure she has some memories but it don't make any difference well a little actually... She's confused right now at what Jack is to her. Sure he's a friend but could he be more?**

** Also think about this once or 'if' she gets her memories back and if she has 'feelings' for him. She has to think is Jack the best thing for her or the worst. For an example: Will he endanger the people she love or will he not? Will people die because of them being together or no? These are things you should be thinking about. However it does not mean they're just the only pairing in this story! Hehehehe!**

**Anyways here is the chapter you all waited for:)**

**Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC), Ariane(OC)/OC, Jack/OC(? Who could that be? Tee-hee), and that's the pairings for now-.-  
**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's a evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

**Even Sleep Bring Back Memories**

After Pitch disappear, the Guardians look around to see if there're any tooth fairies left or even the teeth. Sadly there were none except for baby Tooth. Tooth is glad that she didn't lose all of them. She's sitting down by a small pond near an art on a rock by her.

Tooth is taking all of this harder than of us. She lost her teeth, her fairies and most of all losing children's belief. I honestly don't know what she's feeling, but I can tell she's very upset and she needs someone to talk to.

"Tooth..." I said as I sat next to her by the pond. She didn't look at me but kept looking at her reflection in the water.

"You should have seen them. They work so hard and don't complain." She sad. She's talking about her fairies. "Now everything is gone even the teeth."

Why is the teeth that important? "Why do you keep the teeth Tooth?" I ask her.

"Teeth are very important, they have the memories of that person." Tooth start explaining to me about the reason why she keep them. The teeth have our memories in them. Our entire life in them. Children's precious memories. Wait could that mean?

"Wait you're saying that our memories are in them. And if I see mine, I could have my memories back?" Is it even possible?

"Of course, why? You don't remember?" Tooth ask.

"Well." I start telling Tooth that my memories of Jack are almost gone and I hardly even remember him. This is great. I could remember if we get the teeth back.

Jack overhears our conversation. A smile spreads across his face, he flies over to us. "You're saying Ariane can remember if we get the teeth back?" He ask as Tooth nod. Jack starts jumping up and down in excitement. "That's great, see Ariane you get your memories back now."

"We even got yours Jack." Tooth said as Jack stops jumping. He looks at her in shock, me too. What does she mean she even got his? He's an immortal being like they are.

"Wait... Are you saying I got a life before?"

"Yea, we all did before we became what we are. Why? You don't remember?" Jack shook his head and starts smiling again. Well I would be too well I am. We both can get our memories back.

"So you're saying I can get my memories back and I'll remember who I was? This is great, we got to go them!" Jack said as Tooth's feathers start fall off. Oh no.

"The children..." Tooth said as North, Bunny, and Sandy come over to us. The children are not believing in Tooth. We got to do something.

North rub his beard than smile. "We'll collect the teeth." What? Collect the teeth? Just us?

"Just us? We'll never-"North pat Tooth on the shoulder, calming her down.

"How do you think I deliver all the toys in one night? We can do it." He said. Well that's true, but I don't know. It seems kind of hard to me.

"Let's do this, don't worry Tooth." I said with a smile as I rub Tooth's shoulder she smiles back. We won't let you fade away, we'll get the children to believe in you again. They can't forget the Tooth Fairy that easily.

North calls for his sleigh. Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy get in. Before Jack and I could hop in, North stop us. He pulls out a snow-globe and tosses it to Jack. "Here, take Ariane home. If Pitch shows up again, she'll be in danger. It's best if she stays home away from this." North said.

I can't complain because he's right. What can I do? I can't fight against an immortal being. I'll be dead for sure. I have to trust them to do this. I know they can win. I believe in them.

Jack nod, he whisper in the snow-globe and throws it at the wall. A portal open up and I can Burgess inside. Jack wraps his arm around me and smiles. "Ready?"

I nod and we both jump in.

...

It's been 30 minutes since we left the Tooth Palace. I wonder how North and them are doing. I hope they're getting a lot of teeth and leaving quarters. It'll be funny if North leave a tree, Bunny leave an egg, and Sandy leave sand as gift. Haha no, Tooth probably made sure they left quarters for the children.

Jack is sitting on the edge of my bed, jumping a little with impatient. I told him to stay here with me for a little longer. He don't understand why, because I'm in a pajamas and I'm ready for bed. If only he wasn't such an idiot at times. I'm also glad everyone is asleep in the house or they might hear me talking to him and think I'm crazy talking to myself.

"Well we don't spend that... much time together... And we just see each other after 10 years..." I said as Jack stops jumping after what I said.

"Once you get your memories back, you'll remember all the times we spent together." Jack said quietly.

"Don't you want your memories back too?" Why did I said that? I'm so stupid. Of course he does. Anybody would if they don't know they were and after 300 years got to chance to know. You have to be an idiot to turn down a chance like this.

"Of course, I want to know who I was before I became Jack Frost. I want to know if I had a family and friends." Jack said.

I can't help but think this. Jack's memories mean a lot to him. What if Pitch made a deal with him to get it back? Well if Pitch made a deal with me like that I'll turn it down for sure. I will pick the people I care about over anything.I don't know about Jack though. There are a lot of things I don't know about him. Like will he turn down an off like that. Will he pick the memories over everyone including me. I don't know and I don't even want to ask him.

Silence fill the room. "Well I know you are anxious to go back to help them with their teeth hunt, just spend a few more minutes here with me. Just before I go to sleep. Please?" I said as I give him a puppy dog look. I don't know why I'm asking him this. I just feel the need of him to stay here longer before I go to sleep.

Jack shook his head and just laugh. "Just like back then and by the way your puppy dog face don't look cute as it use too. But alright." He said. Why that little-my puppy dog face is adorable! I don't know what's he talking about. Jack flies over and lays next to me in the bed. What the hell?

I frown, began to push him away from me. "I said stay not lay next to me, idiot." I told him. He don't listen well always following his rules. Oh wait, he's Jack Frost, he hates rules.

"You're the idiot, It shouldn't bother you since you're use to it. You didn't mind it back then. Watch once you get your memories back you want me to do this again just like old times. Then you will be idiot but way bigger" Jack said as he laughs. That's back then was I little and it's different now. This pedophile! He's older than I am and he should do this! Even though he looks the same age as me, but he's really old!

I frown and his chest. "That was when I little, besides I'm older and girls my age shouldn't-"

Jack pull me close to his chest, his arm around me. My head on his chest. Too close, way to close to him. I press my hand on his chest, somehow getting warmth from his cold body. My heart begins to beat fast. "W-what are you doin-"

"Just shut up and go to sleep. The sooner you go to the sleep than sooner I'll let go. So sleep or I'm going to be freeze your eyes shut. " Jack grumpy said as he press me closer to him. He really wants to go. He is so bossy and pushy at times. As if he'll ever freeze my eyes, if he does, then I'm going to be mad. I better not arguing with him. I'm tired already.

I sigh as I feel my cheeks still burning from embarrassment I want to tell him to let me go, but I somehow can't get the words to come out. Listening to his words, I close my eyes and clung to the warmth next to me. The familiar warmth that always makes me feel safe.

...

Ariane fell asleep minutes after Jack told her to go to sleep. He should go and help out the Guardians, but he can't. He knows he should and even earlier wanted to. But right now he can't.

It's been so long since he lay by Ariane when she slept. Even when she sleeps she still has her sweet angelic face back then but now only more mature. Her hands still clutching him, wanting him not to go. Her body laying next to her, clinging to the warmth she's somehow getting from him.

Jack smile, brushing the strands of her reddish-brown hair on her face. All these years since he last saw her, she's grown up so fast. She's no longer that little sweet girl but now a strong young girl well still sweet in her weird ways. She's still the same but more mature. He kinds of miss her sweet innocence but not as much when they didn't see each other for so long.

He didn't know how long he could take being alone, no one to believe in him. 300 years, it's been so lonely. For so long he just wanted people to believe in him. To see him. Just one person. Then somewhere along the way **she** came into his life...

In the beginning he did not know what think of Ariane, that little girl who look at him with such love and tenderness in those hazel eyes. He was so desperate for a companion so he decide to be her friend when she ask. He was amazed that she believe in him and finds him very fascinating.

Everyday she always come outside to go see him. It became a routine for him to come over, and soon a moment for him to look forward to see her. She made him feel good, wanted, most of all loved. No one has ever done this before to him. He started to see her more than usual to get her wanting to see him more. To point where she needs him, just as he needs her.

Soon it all came crashing down. He knew this will happen. Her parents mostly her mother believe she became 'obsess' with him, a fairy tale person. If it continue they'll send her to treatment, to get help. Jack knew their relationship would be difficult but he didn't care at that time. He just wanted a friend as all but it seems like life doesn't want him to. Without losing her, he had no choice but to leave her. It killed him to see her cried that day.

Over the years when he seen her again and they were reunited. His fears came true, she has forgotten him. Well not entirely, it almost came true. He'll do anything to get her precious memories back. He can't risk to have her memories disappear forever and she'll forget about him.

Jack feel Ariane clutch his sweater tighter and she snuggle close to him

"Jack..." She whisper. She is still the same just like back then.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ariane snuggle closer to Jack, it was hard for him to lay in her small bed. He's lucky her parents can't see him or this would be awkward. The young girl asks him if he can stay her with till he goes to sleep, he couldn't turn down her offer after all she's done for him._

_Here is Jack Frost laying the bed next to 5-year-old. He is not a pedophile, but it does feel awkward for him. This is the first time he ever gotten close to someone. Ariane is kind of making it more awkward by gripping his sweater and snuggling closer to him._

_"Jack... don't... don't go..." She mumbled, half-asleep. "Stay with…me…" her grip on him relaxed, allowing Jack to move his arm and wrap around her. His arm is finally free._

_Jack pull the covers over them, he look down at young girl who is sleeping next to him. This child, is something else. She's making him feel all these emotions he never felt before. It's hard for him to tell if it's a good thing or not. He never ever felt this before._

_'I'll never leave her, that's for sure. I'll always remain by her side.' Jack told himself. 'We'll stay friends no matter what.'_

_These comforting thoughts helped Jack fall asleep next to young girl. He didn't even realize he hold Ariane closer and lay his head on top of hers. He knew deep in his heart that Jack would never let Ariane go._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Just like those times, except she's must taller and the bed is bigger. Jack sighs, he better go now. He stay long enough. He slip through Ariane's hold and put a pillow in his place. He knows he might get yell at but he has to go.

Jack jumps over to the window, open its. Before he goes he looks back at Ariane one last time then goes off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short xD Next chapter it'll go back to the gang and such! Please review!**

**Here's a little sneak peek for the next chapter^-^**

_I cannot believe this. North, Tooth, and Bunny are asleep in Jamie's room. Well if Bunny didn't pressure Sandy to hit Jamie then he would have but he accidentally hit them. He even hit Abby, Jamie's dog! Well at the end, Jamie got hit and went back to sleep. He saw me and I have to explain to him tomorrow about this. I mean just tell him since he deserves to know, but I don't know._

_I look over at the window and see a figure outside. __A dark horse?_

_"Let's go Sandy!" Jack said as Sandy and him jump out of Jamie's room to outside. Following the dark horse into the sky. I look out the window and see Pitch standing in the sky with black sand. Crap! Of all places he has to be here. Can't we enjoy at least couple more hours without the boogeyman around?_

_"Pitch, it's over." Jack said as he aims his wooden staff at him and Sandy pulls out sand-like whips in his hands. They're going to battle him here? Where people can get hurt. I just hope Jack and Sandy make sure Pitch don't harm any civilians Most of all, I hope they win and won't get hurt._

_Pitch smirk at Sandy and Jack. "No, it is over for you." Pitch said as army of dark horse charge at Jack and Sandy._

**That's the end of the sneak peek! Yea, it's short, and I'm sorry!DX**


	6. Familiar Faces

**A/N: Thanks for the favs. and alerts. Also special thanks to**_ heartlessyukiXD_**, **_dream__ lighting_**, and **_storygirl99210_ **for the reviews on the last chapter:) I appreciate the support^-^ Your guys reviews keep motivated to keep this story going^^**

**Also sorry I didn't update right away. I had to some school stuff to deal with and I'm so relieved that it is over-.- phew! Anyways this chapter is LONG, it's to make up for me being gone:) Enjoy!****  
**

**Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC), Ariane(OC)/OC, Jack/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-  
**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

**Familiar Faces**

Sleep was all I need, but for some reason I could not sleep. Maybe it's because my mind is on the Guardians and Jack. I worry about their safety but I know they will win.

Some minutes later, a dream came to me. More like a memory and this time isn't just about Jack. There someone else who I don't know...

_This place... looks very familiar. I look around, I'm in a forest, and it's winter I think. A snow covering the trees like a coat. Snow on the ground covering the grass like blanket. I think this place is where I used to live in Cold Falls when I was little._

_"Jack..." _

_I look over to the side and see the younger version of me. She well I look about the age of 5 or 6. She's wearing a white winter coat, a blue scarf wrap around her neck. Her blue boots are covered in snow and they look kind of big on her. Her white snow cap is leaning on the right side of her head. Her hair is all curly and messy underneath. Her-my face is red from the cold but my eyes were swollen red, and it look like I was crying._

_"Jack w-where are you?..." She said as she sneezes. She continue to walk through the forest. Why am I alone? And where the hell is Jack! _

_I follow the younger me into the forest. She continue to call for Jack and look for him. Why did he left me alone? Why?_

_"Jac-ahh" She trip over piece of wood and fall forward down the small hill. She start rolling down the small hill then stop when she hit the bottom. The younger me start to cry, she walk over to a tree next to her and sat next to it. Poor girl well me. Damn it, if this is really a memory. I'm going to kill Jack for leaving me out here._

_"Jack..." She said as she sniffs. I lean against the wood next to her, staring at her. Is this how I was? Did I become that attach to Jack to point where I need to see him?_

_"That guy is a pain in the ass." Who said that? Out of nowhere a boy comes down and appears in front of us. The boy look about the same age as Jack well me. He look about 18 or 19. he looks like he's an inch taller than Jack or about the same size as him. He has spiky orange hair bright as the sun, and reddish-orange eyes. They burn like fire. His skin isn't pale like Jack's, it's a creamy peach color. _

_The boy is wearing a black sweater that zips only to half-ways up, underneath is a red loosely button shirt. On his wrists are some wristbands mostly black and red. His pants are even black and so are his shoes. This guy must like black and red._

_That guy? Is he talking about Jack?_

_The younger me frown, grab a smile of snow and throw it at him. I'm guessing I know him and I don't like him. He dodge it easily and raise an eye brow for what she did. _

_"Stay away from me meanie. Jack told me you are big fat meanie." She said as she sticks her tongue out. Jack? So Jack knows who this guy? And why did Jack told me this?_

_"Yea well will a big fat meanie leaves a child like you behind? No that idiot should have brought you home instead of chasing me down and making a little girl try to follow him." He said. Jack is chasing him? Okay I am confused as all hell here. The boy kneel down to my level. "Hey girl um Ariane I know you don't trust me and I know that idiot told you I'm evil which I'm not. What ever that moron told you is a lie, I am a person you can trust. And right now that idiot left you and you need to go home. While me I'll kick Jack's ass and show hi who is superior."_

_The younger me shook her head. "No. I'm staying here waiting for Jack. I don't want to go with a big fat meanie like you." She said. The boy sighs and rubs his temples in annoyance._

_"Stubborn child. Jack you are stupid idiot to get her into this..." The boy walk over and sat next to the younger me. The younger me and I stare at the boy confused. What is he doing? "I cannot just leave you here. I guess I'll stay here until the idiot shows up..."_

_This boy... Something about him is so awfully familiar. I can't seem to recall who he is and what's his name is._

Just when I wanted to know more about that boy, the dream end and I woke up. I open my eyes to find Jack gone. I'm laying next to a pillow. That little sneaky bastard.

I toss the pillow aside and sit up on the pillow. Looking down at the palm of my hand, his warmth is gone. Somehow laying next to Jack makes me go to sleep fast. It's strange and kind of creeper. I don't want to tell him that or he'll lay next to me for now on. But for some reason, I feel as though it don't bother me.

That boy... Who is he? And what is Jack and his relationship?i don't know, I don't know. I hate having no memories of this. Everything is so damn confusing!

Once I get my memories back, I can't help but wonder what will happen to me. Will I still be the same person? Or will be different? No I'll forever be the same, even if my memories do come back, I won't change who I am.

"I win!" A sound of laughter coming from Jamie's room. By the sounds of it, it's North. Wait I remember Jamie lost his tooth. I wonder if it's just North.

Decided to go see, I walk out of my room and peek into Jamie's room. The Guardians and Jack are staring wide in front of Jamie's bed like they seen a ghost. I wonder why? I look and see Jamie awake! He's aiming his flashlight at them.

A huge smile break out across his face. "No way! Santa Claus! The Easter Bunny! Tooth Fairy, and Sandman!" Jamie said as he flash his light at each of them except for Jack.

"He can see us?" Jack said as all of them look away from him, except for Jamie who couldn't stop staring at the Guardians. Well I would be too if I was him. It's childhood dream to see their favorite Fairy Tale characters.

"Well almost all of us..." Bunny said. That's right, Jamie can't see Jack. A sad expression break across his face. Jack...

"Guys he's awake."

"Sandy, knock him out." Sandy starts walking to Jamie and hitting his fist into his hand. What the hell. Bunny sighs. "No knock him out with your sand."

I shook my head, these guys sure make everything difficult. I turn around and walk about to head back into room until I hear Abby's barking and Bunny's yelling. Oh what is going on now?

I walk back to Jamie's room and this time enter his room. I see Jamie asleep in Sandy's arms. While North is asleep on Jamie's bed. Tooth and baby Tooth is sleeping on the ground, so Bunny and Abby. What the heck happen just seconds ago.

Jack is smiling. "Oh I wish I had a camera for this." He said as he laughs a little. He turn to look me. I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms. "Hi... Ariane..."

"What happen?"

"Well Sandy tried to get your cousin and this happen." Jack point to North and them. I look over at Sandy who just shrug. He walk over to Jamie's bed and lay him back down. I look over at Jack who had a guilty look on his face. I simply sigh and rub my forehead. I'm not mad at him. I'm just simply frustrated. How are we going to wake them now?

I cannot believe this. North, Tooth, and Bunny are asleep in Jamie's room. Well if Bunny didn't pressure Sandy to hit Jamie then he would have but he accidentally hit them. He even hit Abby, Jamie's dog! Well at the end, Jamie got hit and went back to sleep. He saw me and I have to explain to him tomorrow about this. I mean just tell him since he deserves to know, but I don't know.

I look over at the window and see a figure outside. A dark horse?

"Let's go Sandy!" Jack said as Sandy and him jump out of Jamie's room to outside. Following the dark horse into the sky. I look out the window and see Pitch standing in the sky with black sand. Crap! Of all places he has to be here. Can't we enjoy at least couple more hours without the boogeyman around?

"Pitch, it's over." Jack said as he aims his wooden staff at him and Sandy pulls out sand-like whips in his hands. They're going to battle him here? Where people can get hurt. I just hope Jack and Sandy make sure Pitch don't harm any civilians Most of all, I hope they win and won't get hurt.

Pitch smirk at Sandy and Jack. "No, it is over for you." Pitch said as army of dark horse charge at Jack and Sandy. The two split and start attacking the dark horses. Sandy is whipping them away with his sand-like whip while Jack freeze them or make them hit into each other.

I look over at Pitch who is enjoying this. That bastard is planning something. I've got to do something. I turn around and went over to North who is still sleeping on Jamie's bed.

"North, wake up." I said as I shook him. He didn't budge. I continue to shook him till the point my arms start to get tired. He's not waking up-wait! This cannot fail!

I ran out of Jamie's room to the kitchen to get a bucket of water. This idea cannot fail for sure. Anyone can wake up from a bucket of water pour on their face.

To busy getting the water, I didn't even realize that little Sophie walk into Jamie's room. Her toddler self grab the snow-globe from North and open the portal which she enter.

...

Jack continue to dodge the swarm of horses coming to him. Why is Pitch here? Why is he attacking now?

Too lost in thought, a dark horse appear behind Jack and charge at him. Before Jack could react, Sandman whip that horse away before it could hit Jack.

"Thanks, Sandy." Jack said as they continue to fight the Pitch's army. Jack look up at Pitch who is watching them. It's like he's waiting for something. If he is, he won't allow him to wait. Pitch will pay for what he has done.

"Jack!" Jack look down, see North and them coming towards them in North's sleigh. The sleigh start to turn to side as North begin to fall asleep again. Ariane comes from behind and begins to take over the sleigh for him. Jack couldn't help but smile at this.

Sandy and Jack continue to fight as Ariane tries to wake up the rest of Guardians in the sleigh. Within minutes, North and them woke up. They thank the young human girl for waking them. They soon join the battle. North stood in front of the sleigh, slicing any horse coming to them. Bunny toss his boomer-rang to hit horses flying round them.

Pitch watch them as they fight his minions. He watch each every one of them. Tooth flying around hitting them away. North slicing them in front of his sleigh Bunny tossing his boomer-rang at them. Jack freezing them. That human girl who is driving the sleigh while the Guardians fight. The one he is watching the most is Sandman. He watch Sandy hit every one of his minions by his sand-like whip.

He points his hand at Sandy, a huge sand-like wave surround Sandy. Jack and them tries to go over to their friend, but some of the horses are preventing them. They hit and destroy them, but more kept coming. What is Pitch planning.

Ariane turn the sleigh and sees an open path. She whips the rope, as she makes the reindeer go forward. She must hurry. Sandy is in danger. Jack flies behind them, they head straight to Sandy.

A black sand-like bow appear in Pitch's hand. He pulls the string back and aims it at Sandy, right at his back. A dark smile spread out across his face, before he could fire the arrow a voice spoke. A very familiar voice that he haven't heard in a long time.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." An silver arrow is shot from the forest below, it head straight towards Pitch. Hitting him right into the shoulder, causing him to the bow in his hands disappear. Pitch is push back and throw into the forest behind him.

The dark sand that surround Sandy disappear. Ariane pull the sleigh right next to Sandy. They look towards the forest at where Pitch flew to. Confusion spread across their faces, and they couldn't process at what just happen. Most of all, they were confused at who shot that arrow at the boogeyman.

...

Pitch groan in pain as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. He stood up, look up to watch the Guardian go into the portal. They're heading back to the Pole. Running away as usual.

He look down at the arrow in his hands. The arrow is silver with carvings of people with wings on them. There's only one person who has these kinds of arrows. That person will pay for ever firing an arrow at the boogeyman.

Pitch toss the arrow aside. "Curses..." He said as some of his dark horses come out of the forest. He pets one of them. He was so close, so close. He almost had him. When he gets his hands on this person, he'll make them suffer dearly.

"That was careless of you. I thought you were better than that Pitch." Pitch looks to side, a man comes out of the forest. The man looks about in his mid twenties. He's wearing a white shirt that extends to the wrists over it is a red vest. It's button up except above his waist where it's not. His shoulders are puffy a little from the vest.

There's a black bow tie is around the collar of his shirt. A small red cape that ends at the tips of his waist where a black belt is wrap around it. He's also has red tights with long leather lace white that goes halfway to his knees. His shoes are red leather, at the tips they are pointy where the toes are. On top of his head is a red archer hat with a black feather on the side of it. Underneath the hat is a dark blondish hair that ends at the tips of his ears. His hair parted on the right side of his face. He has grayish eyes.

Pitch smirk, he stop petting his dark horse. "Well if it isn't Pied Piper of Hamelin. It's been years since I last saw you, it was when you took those children away is the last time I saw you." Pitch said as Piper smile. They haven't seen each other in a very long time.

"Indeed it has." Piper and Pitch have been friends for a very long time. It was Piper who help Pitch target the children, since they are so full of wonder, hope, and most of pure. They are so easily to corrupt.

Since that incident long ago when Piper kidnap many children with the sounds of his flute, he disappear. That was the last time Pitch seen him, but now here he is right in front of him. He still looks the same as ever.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've heard that you are finally making your move on those Guardians and spreading your fears throughout the children. I came to see you, because I like to join you old friend." Piper said with a smile. So the boogeyman has an alley. Pitch smile back at his old friend. He walks over to him and pats his shoulder.

"Good to have you back Piper. Soon we'll have this world fear us and we'll no longer be invisible. We'll be known throughout this world. But first we have to deal with the Guardians..." Pitch said as he glares. The Guardians... Oh much he loath them. They always ruin his plans.

"Yes but they're getting allies since you were attack by 'him.' Which makes your plan much harder to achieve however they're not the only ones who are getting help." Piper said with a dark smile. The smile that Pitch knows what ever Piper is going to tell him is good. "We have allies who wish for the same thing you want Pitch. They are just like us, we loath the Guardians and ache to be believe in, most of all to be _feared."_

"Is that so, who are they?" Piper gesture Pitch to follow him in the forest. Curious on who is helping him, the boogeyman follow the Pied Piper of Hamelin into the dark forest.

"Why not ask them yourself..."

...

After what happen we head straight back to the Pole. We're sitting around trying to understand what the heck happen. Pitch attack us and then out of nowhere an arrow comes out of nowhere hit Pitch. He fell down into the forest. What's important is that Sandy did not die. Pitch almost killed him. Whoever shot Pitch saved Sandy.

I'm sitting in the library reading some of North's books while everyone else is in the globe room trying to figure who shot that arrow. I need some time to myself. Some of my memories are coming back to me and it's getting very confusing for me.

Jack, I want to ask who is that boy in my dream, but I feel as though if I ask him, he won't answer me. I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't, I should just wait till we get Tooth's teeth than I'll find out from there.

"Hey."

I look over see Jack standing by the door. "Hey." I said as he flies over and sits right next to me. Maybe I should ask him about some of my past. "Jack... What happen in my past?"

"What do you mean?" He said confusingly. I should have explain more. Well this hard to explain anyways. I feel as though there's some parts in my past, Jack is not telling me. For instance he never mention I met a boy who can fly like him. Well for I know that could be a dream or actual memory.

"How do I put this? Well umm I feel like there are things that important that happen in my past and I... remember a boy who is just like you except he has orange hair and reddish eyes..." I explain to him about the boy in my dream. Jack tense a little, he knows who this boy is. "Who is he Jack?"

"No one." Jack said sternly as he gets up. No one?

"Jack what-"

"I said no one!" Jack yells. I stare at him in shock. That's the first time he ever yell at me like that. Jack look at me, he notice I look kind of hurt from him yelling at me. He sighs and kneels down in front of me. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, Ariane. That guy is dangerous. I want you to stay away from him okay?"

I look into his icy blue eyes. He's serious, he really does want me to stay away from that boy. I know arguing won't do anything. "Okay..." I said as I look away from him.

"I'll see you later... I'm going to go see North and them." Jack said as he leaves me alone in the library. I lay down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Who is this boy who got Jack all mad and wants me to stay away from him? Who is he? Damn we need to get the teeth back soon. I don't know if I can handle this any longer.

Jack is not telling me something. Why won't he tell me about that boy? Why he is telling me to stay away from him? He didn't seem dangerous, he stay with me while I wait for Jack. Why does Jack don't trust him? So many questions... and no answer for any of them.

I close my eyes, relaxing for the moment. I should relax before Pitch comes again. I need it for what I'm going through. Minutes pass I sat alone in the library staring up at the ceiling. I can't sleep my mind is still on that boy.

I sat up on the ground. "Just who is that boy..." I said to myself.

"Wow Ariane you sure have grown. I admit you look so much cuter now then you were young." That voice! I look over at the door and my eyes wide in shock at that person. It's that boy from my dream or memory I don't know! Whatever one! He still looks the same. Same outfit. Same hair well a little bit longer.

Am I dreaming? Or is this real? It's funny after Jack said I should stay away from him, he came. But why did he came? Seeing this boy now, I can feel as though I know who he is.

"Who are you?" I ask him. A deep frown appear on his face.

"So it is true you have forgotten well if only that dumbass didn't leave you then this would never happen." He said. Dumbass? He's talking about Jack. Speaking of Jack does he know he's here? Wait he told me I should stay away from because he's dangerous. He don't look dangerous. I feel though I could trust him. So why is he dangerous? Does Jack just don't like him and want me to stay away? Is there a story between these two I should know about?

The boy rub back of his head. "Damn I guess I have to introduce myself all over again. Way to go Jackie." He said as smirk spread across his face. "Name's Ignis, Ignis Flames. Nice to meet you again Ariane."

...

North kept pacing back and forth in the of the globe room. Bunny toss his boomer-rang in the air. While Tooth and Sandy exchange looks from each other. Jack enter the room shortly after. They're still trying to find out who shot Pitch.

"The arrow look familiar, mate." Bunny said as he catches his boomer-rang. He points it at North. "It was silver and I barely got to see the carving on it. It happen so fast, I could barely even see the whole thing."

"Silver arrow with carvings... Hmmm..." North start brushing his beard with his fingers, thinking about the arrow. "Sounds so familiar..."

Sandy rub his chin and a question mark appear on top of his head.

"It sounds very familiar." Tooth said. They all try to remember where they heard of this or see this arrow before. Jack just stare at them in confuse.

"It don't sounds familiar to me." Jack said as he leans on his staff. He could see all the Guardians seen the arrow before, but he has never seen it his entire life. There are some arrows like that-wait thinking about it. Jack did see an arrow like that before. "Wait! I remember seeing the arrow you describe like that before!"

North and them look at him. Jack start explaining to him. He remembers now! How could he forget about that incident so easily. "It was about 100 years ago, I remember now. I was trying to stea-"

"Steal some of my potions to mess up my job. I shot my arrows at you and you got away before I could injure you, Jack Frost." The Guardians and Jack turn to side to see who said that. They see a man, he's in his mid-twenties. He has long light blonde hair that's wavy at the tips. It ends at the end of his ears. His hair is parted to the left. He has light pink eyes. He's wearing long white robe. Golden bracelets on his arms and ankles. His shoes are brown sandals. On his back is a pair of wings not just any but angel wings. There's even a bundle of those silver arrows on his back and a silver bow on his back.

The Guardians' eyes wide, they know who this man is. Jack is the only one who is smiling.

"Cupid! It's been awhile!" Jack said as he laughs. Cupid didn't smile, he just simply frown at Jack. Jack almost ruin Valentines day and that's why Cupid holds a grudge against the winter spirit. "Um you're not still mad about that, are you?"

"Yes, but this isn't the time to get pay back little boy. I've heard you got a friend, and she's the only one who can see you. I find that very hard to believe." Cupid said as Jack frown back. Before he could say something smart to Cupid, North spoke.

"So it was you Cupid." North said as Cupid nod. "Why?"

"Why? North do you think I will stand aside to let good people like you get hurt. Besides Pitch deserves it." Cupid said as he leans against the wall next to him. "I've heard what Pitch is trying to do. The word spread out across out world everyone knows. I came looking for you then that's when I see Pitch about to kill Sandy."

Sandy smiles, and a handshake appear above his head. "You're welcome." Cupid said.

"Why you came looking for us, mate?" Bunny said as he sits up.

"You know we all support you Guardians to protect this world. However this time there are some like Pitch believe this world needs to be taken over and to be feared. Pitch is getting allies and witnessing what happen today, you're going to need some help." Cupid said. The Guardians look at each other confused. The Guardians need help?

"We need help? Seriously we protected this world for many years, we don'-"

"But now you do. Pitch is getting allies, some of the fiercest people throughout this world. You need our help, Bunny. I understand you Guardians feel as though you don't but you do." Cupid said as he start explaining to them who is joining Pitch. They couldn't believe it nor never doubt those people would join Pitch.

North sighs. "You're right, we do need help." North said everyone start agreeing with him except for Bunny and Jack. "So is it just you?"

Cupid smile. "No, not just me. Others are going to be here soon but I didn't come here alone. I came with Fire." Cupid said as he walks over to North.

"Him, that surprisely since he's anyways a prefers to stick to himself." North said. Sandy just shrug and has a question mark above his head. Wondering why this person 'Fire' wants to help them.

"Great another moron to annoy me." Bunny said.

Tooth look at baby Tooth. "I wonder if his teeth is shiny like Jack's." She said as baby Tooth nod.

All of them seem okay with it except for Jack. His eyes were wide in shock when Cupid said Fire is going to help now. His shock is so replaced by anger. He frown and grab his staff.

"Where is he?" Cupid look taken back by Jack's angry voice. Also wondering why he's mad.

"He went to go see that human girl you're friends with." Cupid said as Jack frown more, he flies off out of the room in seconds. Cupid raise an eyebrow and looks back at the confused Guardians. "It seems like he still has issues with Ignis."

...

"Name's Ignis, Ignis Flames. Nice to meet you again Ariane."

Ignis, that's his name? It does sound very familiar. So that wasn't a dream at all. It was indeed a memory.

"I'm sorry... I remember meeting you but I forgot about your name. I barely remember anything when I as little..." I said as Ignis smiles. He flies over and sits right next to me.

"Well that's good, glad you didn't entirely forgot about me. So how have you've been Ariane?" Ignis ask. He's asking how I've been? Well that's surprisely since I just told him I don't remember him that much. Yet here he is treating me like we're friends or something. He don't mind at all if I don't remember. While Jack wants me to remember.

"I've been good, I moved to Chicago. I'm staying in Burgess with my aunt for Easter and I'm leaving next week." I said to him.

"That's good. So tell me how is Jack? Is he mad about you not remembering him entirely?"

"Jack? Well he's... wants me to remember. We're trying to get the teeth back so I can, and I guess he's a little mad." I said as I look down at my feet. Thinking back he wants me to desperately remember who he is.

"Well I for one don't care if you remember me or not. As long as you're you it's fine by me." Ignis said with a smile. I look at him shock. He don't care if I remember him or not. Wow, Jack and him are different. Which reminds me, I wonder why Jack don't like him.

"Ignis, if it's too much to ask. Can you tell me why Jack don't like you?" I ask him.

"Well here's one of the reasons." Ignis said as he snaps his fingers and a small flame appear above his fingers. What the? He snap again and it disappear. "You see my ability is fire while his is ice or frost whatever he calls it. We're natural enemies."

Natural enemies? "You don't have hate each other because of that. It seems to stupid to me." I said. Disliking each other because you're opposites. Really? That is the one of the stupidest things I've ever heard.

"To you it is, to us it's not. Another reason is because we don't see things eye for eye. Jack wants people to believe in him while me I don't care. Jack prefers to be with people while me I prefer to be alone." Ignis starts explaining the difference between them.

Jack and Ignis are indeed complete opposites. Their abilities even proves it too. But still what Ignis said about being alone I don't believe it.

"Don't you get lonely?" I ask him, he shook his head. "I would if I was you.

Ignis just laughs. "Well sorry to burst your bubbles but I never get lonely. I hate people..." Ignis said as his smile disappear. I understand why he hated people. I've heard a story about him. The boy who was led into an abandon house by his friends who he trust. They trick him and lock him inside. He tried to escape and accidentally drop his lantern to the ground which cause the house on fire. He was burn alive. The legend says the boy came back alive but he was something else. He vowed to make every being pay for what happen to him. That's why there are fires that randomly appears, it's because of him.

"I'm sorry." I said as Ignis look at me in surprise. Thinking about that story makes me understand about Ignis more, he is like Jack in a way. "I'm sorry for what happen to you..."

Ignis look into my eyes like he was searching for something. The next thing I say is one of the stupidest things I ever said and I regretted it. "...So you hate me?" Ignis look at me in surprise. "You said you hate people, so that means you hate me too."

Ignis shook his head. "I could never hate you." He said as he looks away. "You're different..." Different huh? Well I'm not that special.

"Well that's good, I don't hate you either even if Jack does, I'll never hate you." I said with a smile. He look back and staring into my eyes, searching to see if I'm telling the truth. I will admit Ignis seems to be good friend dear to me. I feel as though he special to me kind of like how I feel with Jack but differently. Ignis don't seem like a bad guy.

"Why are you here?" I ask him to cut the awkwardness between us. Ignis rubs the back of his head.

"I'm here to help you guys. Before you can ask why I have my reasons-"

"Ignis!"

"And there's one of them." Ignis said as we both look over at Jack who standing at entry. Anger is written all over his face. His eyes are on Ignis, he's giving him his death glare. Ignis smirks and waves at Jack. "It's been awhile Jackie."

"What are you doing here." Jack hiss at him.

"I thought Cupid al-"

"You know what I mean..." Jack and Ignis glare at each other in silence. I could feel the tension in the room. It feels so awkward standing in here now. I also wonder what Jack is thinking. He told me to stay away from him and I didn't. Is he mad at me too?

A smirk appear on Ignis's face, he look over at me. "Ariane could please leave Jack and me for a minute. You should go meet Cupid, he's with North and them." Ignis ask. Cupid? He's real too! I want to meet him!

I look over at Jack who is still glaring at Ignis. Maybe I really should leave, but what if they fight. I don't want them to fight.

"Alright but please don't fight you two." I said as Ignis nod and Jack just didn't say anything. I ran past Jack out of the room. I didn't even notice Jack's hurt expression when he watch me ran off.

...

Ignis smile as he watch Ariane exit the room. He look back at Jack. "Now that we're alone, we can finally talk. But no fighting remember what our dear Ariane said." Ignis said as he crosses his legs. Jack frowns he closes the door to library, he don't want anyone to hear what they're talking about.

"Ignis, why are you here?" Jack ask in a demanding voice as he sits across from him. This probably one of their conversation they never attack each other throats. Every time they see each other, they always fight. Both wanting to prove what's stronger, Ice or Fire.

"You know why." Jack's glare only deepen. He knew the reason why but he didn't want to say it.

"Ariane..." Jack said as Ignis's smirk widen more.

"Ding! Ding! You really aren't an idiot. Did you think I actually help for you people? As if I'm only doing this for her, cause after all she is my friend..." Ignis said.

Jack scoff. "Since when you cared about people as I recalled you hated them." Jack said as he recall times when he witness Ignis setting forests on fire and scaring people away from their homes.

"I do she is just different." Ignis said. "You know I kind of like her more now since she don't have all of her memories back and she don't all of her attention on you Jack."

Jack tense a little. It's true back then Ariane had all of her attention on him that was one of the reasons why Ignis hated. Wait could be that reason why he's here is..

"I understand why you're here, it because you think you can take Ariane away now since. she don't remember entirely" Jack said as Ignis smile more. "Sorry flame boy but that won't happen. Ariane wants to remember now and when she does you're out of the picture and for good."

Ignis couldn't help but laugh. "Did you know she was a little upset with you? She surprises because I did not care if she remember or not cause I like Ariane the way she is while you want the Ariane you care about back." Ignis said. "That's the difference between us, Jack. I accept for who she is while you only want the girl back then who you care for so much."

Jack's eyes narrow, Ignis words made sense. It's true all this time he wanted the Ariane he knew back. He never that he hurt her in the process. One thing is for sure and he knows in his heart, it's true.

"You're wrong about one thing. I like Ariane for who she is and I don't care if she remembers me or not. I accept her who she is." Jack said as he smirks. "I admit I wanted her to remember me in the beginning but now it's different. As long as she remember me a little it's enough for me."

Ignis is surprise by Jack's words. He never thought Jack would change so much. Well there is one thing for sure they both know is that they won't give up. Seeing Jack is not giving up is making it more fun for Ignis.

Ignis gets up from the ground and walks to the door. Time to go back to others and get down to business. Jack and him can deal with their business later.

"Glad to know my idiot rival is not giving up. Just know this, Jack." Ignis stops next to Jack. He whispers to his ear. "Ariane will be mine..." Ignis chuckles, he pulls away and continues to walk.

"Not if I'm here." Jack said as he follow Ignis shortly after. For many years they have fought and not like each other for many reason. Now one of reason finally makes sense now after so long...

* * *

**A/N: Oh no Jack has a rival xD So who do you think is going to help the Guardians? Or Pitch? Do you like Ignis, Cupid, hell even Piper? What do you think of them? Please review and tell me about it! Yea I thought I should add some more OCs to add a little more twist you know^.^**

**Here's a little sneak peek for the next chapter^-^**

_"I'm sick and tired of it! Why does Jack get the things I want so bad!" Ignis said as he shot fireballs around him in anger. I stood there watch him having his anger tantrum. I don't understand what's going on? One moment we go outside out of the Pole to talk then next he's angry. And what about Jack?_

_"Ignis calm down." I said as Ignis stops blasting the fireballs. He turn his attention to me, his eyes full of so many emotions Ignis start walking towards me like a predators does to its prey. I start backing away from him, because he's scaring the crap out of me. _

_"I-Ignis." I stutter as I press my back against the door of the Pole. Ignis stood in front of me, he press his hand on door next to my head. He leans forward inches away from my face. His fiery eyes staring into my hazel ones._

_"Ariane, what is Jack to you? And what am I to you?"_

**That's the end of the sneak peek!**


	7. The Rivals Take Action

**A/N: Thanks for the favs. and alerts. Also special thanks to** _SorrowOfDestiny,__ Project E.N.D, heartlessyukiXD_**, **_dream__ lighting_**,** _Lereneil,_** and **_storygirl99210_ **for the reviews on the last chapter:) I appreciate the support^-^ Your guys reviews keep me motivated to keep this story going^^**

**Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), and Jack/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-  
**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

**The Rivals Take Action**

Pitch pace back and forth in his domain waiting for the rest of his so-called 'allies' to come. Funny the boogeyman is teaming up with the villains of a fairy tale stories. His friend Pied Piper was indeed right, there are some well a lot of people wanting to join him, help him succeed his plan. They are like him, they want this world to fear them and know them.

So far the ones that are here is Pied Piper, of course, and some others that he never met but have heard of. The Big Bad Wolf known as Wolf, Rumpelstiltskin known as Rumpel, the Witch well her real name is Ellen, some of Piper's rats, and some trolls. So their reason to join is to take over this world and be known. Sounds kind of good plan to Pitch as along as this world is in darkness.

He almost forgot there is one person here who also join him, Jack o' Lantern. He prefers to be call the Pumpkin King or Jol. It surprises Pitch that someone like him wanted to join him. The Pumpkin King explain his reasons to the Nightmare King. Kids no longer believe in him, they forgot the creator of Halloween. He wished for kids to remember him but most of all to fear him, just like Pitch.

The Pumpkin King wears a long black robe. His face is pumpkin, and it's face carving is very scary. His entire skin is the same color as the pumpkin. His fingers are long and sharp at the end. He looks truly horrifying.

"When are we going to attack those Guardians? Cause I'm starving. " Wolf said as he toss his knife in the air. For a wolf he is very tall, almost the same height as Bunny. Wolf has grayish-blackish fur, and yellow eyes. His weapon of choice is his throwing knifes.

You've heard of the Big Bad Wolf? The wolf tried to eat little Red Riding Hood and lumberjack comes saves the day. Oh how he hated that day. He was so close to eating that brat but that stupid man had to intervene. Well at least he got to eat her dear grandmother. Want to know his reason to join? It's simple, he's a wolf. Wolves eat people, right? Children taste so much better since they're full of life and most of all, pure. You could say he only join so he can eat the children. The other reason is because no one believes in him or even fear him. He'll make them fear him again...just like Pitch.

Rumpel scoff at his companion, he continue to wipe his whip that is made out of the finest thread. This isn't an ordinary whip. This whip can cut through anything it slashes. "Stupid dog, we can't attack them without a plan, oh no, oh we can't." Rumpel said as he chuckles.

Rumpel is about 5'8, kind of small compare to his male companions here. Rumpel has long light brown hair, that is very messy and tangling. His eyes are a bright yellow, and his ears are pointy almost like elf's ears. He wears a black vest with some missing buttons, underneath is a checker shirt, red and green. Even his pants are just like his shirt, except for his shoes. They are just worn out leather shoes. His black leather coat is very worn out and some of the thread is hanging out.

You heard the story about Rumpelstiltskin? How he help a woman make the finest thread to win the prince's heart but in return she must give him her firstborn child for the services he offered. When the child was born the woman did not want to give up her child so good o'Rumpelstiltskin offer her way out of their little bargain. She must guess his first name, and she only get one guess. The woman did not know his name until she spied on him at his little camp, there she heard him say his name in a little song. The woman said his name and won. She got to keep her child. This cause Rumpelstiltskin to go mad. He never lost, he always get the children. This drove him mad over the years, he wonder how can a mere woman got it right.

The news of what Pitch is going to do got to him, an idea pop in his head. Since he lost one child what if he has all of the children. Oh that idea brought good o'Rumpelstiltskin back to reality. The thought of mothers crying for their children it sends shivers of delight through his out mad body.

You're also wondering about the Witch Ellen's story/reasons too? Well here's a quick version of hers. Where to start off with Ellen's hmm...

The Witch Ellen is one of the few witches that are alive. Long ago she use to live in a candy house, everything made out of candy. There she lure children into her house and she devours them. Children are the most purest thing. They help extend witches' lifespan and make them forever young. They help them keep their immortality. One day, two children came to her house. They were twins, one boy and one girl. Their names were Hansel and Gretel. Ellen tried to eat them and something unexpected happen. They tried to kill her, they stuff her into her oven. It took a lot of magic for Ellen to escape. She manage to survive. Ellen watch as her house burns down and the children escape. Deep in her cold heart she grew hatred for those twins. She never forget about that day.

After that incident, Hansel and Gretel became Witch Hunters, how ironic. **(A/N: Yea I've got that idea from the new movie coming out about them xD Credit goes to them!)** They travel all over the world killing witches, preventing them from devouring children. Ellen watch as her kind numbers decrease.

For over 200 hundred eyes there are only a few witches left Hansel and Gretel are still alive to her surprise. She heard the Man in the Moon gave them immortality for their good deeds. It makes her sick in the stomach. That man gave them eternal life so they can keep killing Witches till every last one of them is dead. No more. No more will die. It's time for them to take a stand.

Ellen heard about Pitch's goal and without second thoughts, she decided to join him. Her reason for joining is to get rid of Hansel and Gretel. Most of all, is the children. It's harder for her to devour children to keep her lifespan going. Helping Pitch will make her job a whole lot easier. And with Hansel and them gone, she can eat children whenever she wants. Her kind will be glorious like they once were.

Ellen has long light purple hair, some of it is pull back with a red ribbon behind her head. She has crimson eyes, and she wears a red dress that ends above her knees. her sleeves are white and so is the collar. a red ribbon tie around her waist. she's wearing long white socks with black shoes. Her appearance represents a young teenage girl about the age of 16 or perhaps 17, one cannot know.

"So what is the plan, Piper? It such a bore just sitting here when I could be out there devouring children's hearts." Ellen said as she sits on broom.

Piper crosses his legs and looks at his allies. "Patience, when everyone gets here we'll discuss our main plan but." Piper looks over at Pitch and smiles. "Perhaps Pitch should explain since he's the one who brought us all together."

Pitch smirk, he turn to face his companions. It's strange feeling for him to be working together with them. The villains of fairy tale stories, and children's worst nightmare.

"Our first plan to discuss is to how to get rid of those Guardians and their allies..."

...

I hope Jack and Ignis are not fighting. Seeing the tension between those two I thought they were going to brawl in front of me, but they didn't which is good. Ignis ask me to leave but I told them not fight while I'm gone. I hope one day those two will get along.

I went to go see the Guardians and them, just like Ignis said Cupid was there. He's seem cool. Cupid has a British accent which makes him more attractive. Yes I found him very attractive. He looks like some kind of Greek God to me. Shortly after Ignis and Jack join, the tension between them has increase. I wonder what happen while I left.

North explain to me that they're getting more allies since Pitch has allies too. I wonder who join him? Probably the villains of every fairy tale story, like Jafar and the Big Bad Wolf. Speaking of allies, Cupid is helping and two more people. They came a little late. I never thought these guys are heroes too, Hansel and Gretel.

Hansel and Gretel, I've heard stories about them but I never thought they're Witch Hunters. They killed their first witch when they were young, the Witch who tried to eat them. They said they stuff her into the oven and set her house on fire. Ever since that day they hunt Witches. Witches devour children to prolong their lifespan and be forever young.. It's a creepy thought to think about. Oh! Jack also met them. Just as I expected, he piss them off too. Typical Jack.

They're both in their early twenties. They explain they've been 22 for over 200 years. The Man in The Moon grant them immortality for their good deeds. He gave them immortality so because they can continue their job to kill every last Witch and protect children. In a way they are kind of like a Guardian. I wonder why the Man in the Moon did not choose them to join.

Hansel and Gretel are both cool, but they both have different personality even though they seem alike for twins. Hansel is the quiet, and calm while Gretel is loud, and short-temper. Gretel prefers to use guns and Hansel prefers to use his crossbow, regular bow, or daggers. She likes to take their enemiess head on while Hansel prefers long-range and traps.

One thing that they both have similar is that they look-alike and like the same color. Hansel has short blonde hair while Gretel has long blonde hair that is braided on the right side. They both have blue eyes. Hansel is 2 inches taller than Gretel. Hansel wears long black trench coat with a black vest, lack pants, and black boots. Gretel wears a black vest with a chain filled with all of her bullets over her chest. Her pistols are placed on the side of her waist. Her double-barrel is behind her back. She's wears black gloves with small spikes on her knuckles. Some of her daggers are placed on the side of her black combat boots. They wear a lot of black. Gretel said they wear black because it represents death.

North is talking to Bunny, Cupid, Tooth, and Sandy in his office about the plan. Jack and baby Tooth is watching the yetis make the toys while Ignis is lay on top of the globe. I'm sitting next to Hansel and Gretel talking to them.

"How many Witches have you guys killed?" Hansel and Gretel look at each other than back to me. A wicked smile appear on Gretel face.

"All together? Or how many we have killed on our own?" She ask. Geez did they killed a lot of Witches or what.

"Both."

"I've lost count over 2,230. It's hard to count how many I killed when they exploded in my traps." Hansel quietly said. Gretel pats her brother's shoulder like she's proud of him.

"Yea well that's what happens when you do long-range instead of short-range like me, brother. I've killed 3,351 Witches and still counting. All together it's over 5,500 witches we have killed throughout the 200 years we've lived. Damn monsters anyways." Gretel said. They have killed that many Witches? Damn that's a high number. Wow...

"Gretel here collects theirs hearts while me I cannot since I blow them pieces at times." Hansel said as Gretel hit him in the side of his shoulders. I couldn't help but gag a little. She collects their hearts?

"Why?"

Hansel and Gretel look at each other than back to me. They both have a serious expression so I'm guessing they have to keep the hearts. "When we told you that we were granted immortality from the Man in the Moon because we killed Witches to save the children. Have you ever thought that he gave something so valuable like that to us without a price?" Gretel said.

I did actually wonder that. I mean they said the Man in the Moon gave them immortality so they can keep on killing the Witches I wonder what will happen if all the Witches were gone.

"Yes..." I said. "There's a reason why you have to collect the hearts, right?"

Hansel nod, he folds his arms and speaks. "Children's heart prolong Witches' lifespans while Witches' hearts prolong ours. That is the ability the Man in the Moon gave us so we can keep on killing Witches." Hansel explain as he goes on. "Once all the Witches are dead, and the children are safe. No more Witches's hearts, our lifespan will shorten and we will age. That is the price we have to pay. Every good deed comes a great sacrifice."

That's the reason why they lived so long. They eat the Witches' hearts to stay immortal and continue to hunt Witches. Once the Witches are gone, their lifespan will shorten, they'll age and die. They gave up so much for protecting the children all over the world. They gave up being normal to protect them from evil. Having power comes a great price...

"I'm sorry..." I said as I wipe some of the tears that are falling. I feel so bad for them, they will never have a normal life. Life is just not fair.

Hansel and Gretel stare at me in confused. They both smile, and Hansel rub the top of my head.

"Why are you sorry? It was our choice, Ariane. You shouldn't apologies for something you didn't do." Hansel said.

"But it's sad. You guys don't get to-"

"Ariane... Look we chose to do this, we wanted to do this. We wanted to protect the children and stop the Witches from devouring them. We do not regret our decision." Hansel said with a smile.

"So don't make us." Gretel said.

Silence fill the room, all we could here is the yetis making the toys. The twins leave me to go see North and them. It's a kind of good thing since it started to become awkward between us. I could not help but feel sad for those two, but it was their decision so I shouldn't feel bad...

I sigh, I got up from my seat begin to walk around the factory. I wonder what's some of the Guardians' stories on how they became what they were.

I snap out of my thoughts when I come across a room filled with some elves playing music instruments Some were even dancing. I smile and walk inside.

"Hey." I said as some of them stop dancing and look at me in with a shy look. They even stop playing the music even though I admit it sounded pretty. "No, please keep playing. It sound very beautiful."

The elves look at each other than nod. The music start to play again and start to dance again. It's kind of cute seeing them dance. They look so adorable.

"They're not bad when it comes to music." I look back to see Jack standing at the door. When did he get here? And how long was he standing there?

I smile. "Yea, it sounds so beautiful almost makes me want to dance." I said as I start laugh. Almost. Almost makes me want to dance.

"Well why don't you?"

I shook my head. "No no no, sorry I don't know how to dance." I said. I admit it, I don't know how to dance. That's why I don't go to dances. It'll be embarrassing for me, a girl who don't know how to dance go to a dance. I wish I could learn how.

Suddenly Jack appear right in front of me and offered his hand, "Come on. I'll teach you." Jack said with a smile.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You dance?" I asked taking his hand and standing up straight.

"I see people dance over the years and begin to learn myself. Did you think I never learn to dance over 300 years I've live?" He snorted, "This hand on my shoulder, and the other on my hand." He instructed placing my hand in the appropriate spots which I hesitated.

Jack look over at the elves who are watching. He nods his head at them, they seem to understand what he wants them to do. The elves begin to play instrumental music.

I look around to see the elves watching, I'm so nervous.

"Relax." Jack said as we start to dance. He's taking the lead, I have to remember guys take the lead.

I was constantly stepping on his toes for first couple minutes. I apologies for it and Jack tells me it's okay. After a whole five minutes without me stepping on his toes. I've got the first part over with. It started to get easy for me.

Jack move on to the next part of the dance. Twirling. It seems difficult. His eyes were on me the whole time and I couldn't help but be nervous. My heart is beating faster and I'm feeling this weird feeling in my stomach.

"Careful, this is the tricky part." He said, "Don't trip."

As expected I trip.

I fall forward into his chest. I laugh awkwardly, I stood up and staring at Jack who is smiling at me.

"Let's try that again." I smile and begin starting over.

"Hey, remember the guy always leads." Jack pointed out, taking over the lead.

"Meanie." I said as Jack laughs softly.

We begin to start over and as we were dancing Jack spoke. "You know Ariane," He said, "Do you know the things I like about you?"

"Let's see, hmm is it because I'm the irresistible funny, and strong?" I said jokingly as he twirled me which made me ended up tripping and ending up in his arms again. "Plus I can see you and I'm the only one."

Jack smile and laugh a little. "That's one of them. What I like about you is that you are a very caring person. You're kind, smart, and strong."

"Strong huh? Like how I stood up against Pitch who was trying to take baby Tooth from me." I said as he twirl me again. "You should know I'll do anything to protect the people I care about."

"And that's one of other things what I like about you." He said.

Jack twirled me again, this time successfully. I wasn't quite a natural at this, but I'm learning. It actually feels good dancing with Jack. I never thought he could be a good dancer.

I look at him notice his expression is a little bit hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just thinking…" He muttered.

"About what?"

"Ignis..." Jack admitted. Oh, I figure this would come.

"You don't trust him, huh?"

"Of course and you shouldn't."

"Why?"

Jack frown, well I had to say it. Seriously why I do I have to stay away from Ignis and not trust him. He seems a good person just with a trouble past. If only Jack can see it.

"Ignis is dangerous why can't you see that."

"Why can't you see that you're being judgmental. Ignis is a good person just with issues." I said as Jack twirl me again. A frown appear on his face. So the argument continues.

"I've known him longer then you do Ariane. I know what kind of person he is."

I sigh, he is acting like a child. "I'm sorry Jack, but I can't stay away from him. He's my friend too." I said.

"You just don't get it. Ignis is dangerous. He will hurt you."

I frown at him. "How do you know? Huh?"

"I just do, geez you're stubborn. Ignis is dangerous! It's simple as that!" Jack snapped. Simple as that? Simple as that, really?

"Give me a reason, Jack. Give me one good reason why I should stay away from him." I said as Jack tighten his hand on mine.

"... I don't want to lose you..." He replied as he twirl me again. Lose me?

I smile at Jack, and squeeze his hand back to reassure him. "You won't lose me, Jack." I said.

"You're wrong. If only you knew..."

I raise an eyebrow. "Knew about what?" What is he getting at? And why is he talking like Ignis is going to take me away or something.

Jack and I stop dancing, we both stare into each other's eyes. He didn't answer my question. "Jack what do you mean? You're talking like you're going to lose me or something." I said. "Why do you dislike Ignis?"

"Ariane... It's because.." Jack whisper which I barely heard.

He leans toward me, his lips parting. My eyes wide in shock, I just stood there, don't understand what's going. Time seems like it slow down as his lips got closer and closer to mine. Our noses touch and I realize what's he's doing.

"Ack-hem."

I pulled away from Jack and look over at the door to see Ignis who has a mad expression on his face. "North wants to talk to you privately outside Ariane." He said as he walks away. "By outside I mean outside in front of the Pole."

I look to where Ignis is. North wants to talk to me.

"Ariane."

My heart began to beat fast, the moment came back to me what was going to happen moments ago.

"I-I've got to see North." I said as I ran out of the room leaving Jack behind. I know that was mean, but I can't-I just can't...

Jack moments ago you were going to kiss me. I close my eyes as I remember Jack was only inches away from my face. Why were you going to kiss me? Why?

_'Ariane... It's because...'_

I shook my head to push that recent memory away. My face began to blush madly. Don't think about right now, right now North wants to see you. Calm down Ariane.

I stood in front of the entrance to the Pole. I grab the coat next to the door, it's going to be cold out. I open the door and walk outside to find only Ignis outside and not North.

"Ignis where is North?" I said as I look around him.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_  
_Oh, why don't I ever learn?_

"I lied, I needed to talk to you but I couldn't say that since dumb ass Jack was there." Ignis said. When he mention Jack, that memory came back again. Damn it! Do not think about it right now.

"Soo... What did you want to talk about?" I asked as I stand next to him. Well this is better then in there. I can't see Jack right now. Not after what happen. Ignis and I both look forward to see the few yetis far away building what looks like another part to the Pole. North sure wants the Pole big.

_I've lost all my trust_  
_Though I've surely tried to turn it around_

"I just wanted to talk to you. We don't talk that much like we use to." Ignis replied. "...How is school?"

"Good, I've only got all A's well one B- and that's for P.E. I'm not good at sports." I said as I laugh softly. It's true never had been and never will. It's just not my thing I guess.

"... So what were you and Jack doing?" My eyes wide in shock, is he talking about what Ja- "There was music playing and you guys seem very close."

Oh, he asking about that. Good I don't want to tell him 'yea Jack almost kiss me.' "Jack was teaching me how to dance." I said as I explain to him some of the moves Jack show me.

"That idiot knows how to dance?"

"Yea, strange huh? Jack show me and he's really is good at it." I said as I start to remember some of the stuff Jack taught me. I smile at the sweet memories. "I remember a little bit, he taught me how to ice skate, make a snow-fort, make a snowman, ride a bike, he taught me actually a lot."

_Can you still see the heart of me?_  
_All my agony fades away_  
_When you hold me in your embrace_

"... You guys really are that close... Does he lay by you when you sleep?" He ask as I nod. I lean against him.

"Yea he use to stay with me whenever I was scared. So yea... Jack is important to me..." I said. Suddenly Ignis fires a fireball into the air. This made me stop leaning against him.

Ignis...

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_

"Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it!" Ignis yells in anger as he fires more fireballs. I stood couple feet away from him. I stare at him in shock.

"Ignis are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm sick and tired of it! Why does Jack get the things I want so bad!" Ignis said as he shot fireballs around him in anger. I stood there watch him having his anger tantrum. I don't understand what's going on? One moment we go outside out of the Pole to talk then next he's angry. And what about Jack?

_I'm here on the edge again_  
_I wish I could let it go_  
_I know that I'm only one step away_  
_From turning it around_

"Ignis calm down." I said as Ignis stops blasting the fireballs. He turn his attention to me, his eyes full of so many emotions Ignis start walking towards me like a predators does to its prey. I start backing away from him, because he's scaring the crap out of me.

"I-Ignis." I stutter as I press my back against the door of the Pole. Ignis stood in front of me, he press his hand on door next to my head. He leans forward inches away from my face. His fiery eyes staring into my hazel ones.

"Ariane, what is Jack to you? And what am I to you?"

What? What is Jack to me? And is Ignis to me?

The recent memory start to come back to me, why do I keep remembering that! No I've got to focus, Ignis is mad and I've got to answer his question.

"Jack is someone... dear... to me and so are you... You too..." I said as Ignis's face start lighten up. I admit it they are dear to me. They're my friends and so is the Guardians. "You guys are my friends..."

Ignis sighs, silence between us. Moments later Ignis remove his hand, and stood next to me. He press his back against the door and slides down to sit on the ground. That's weird, first demanded me what they're to me and now he's calm. Talk about bi-polar.

"Sorry if I scared you..."

_Can you still see the heart of me?_  
_All my agony fades away_  
_When you hold me in your embrace_

I smile and gave him a hug, he stiff a little. "It's okay." I said as I sneeze. I sat down next to him. Ignis takes off his sweater and puts it over the coat I'm wearing to make me more warm.

"Here wear this. I don't need it since I'm the Fire Spirit." Ignis said as he looks down at his feet.

"Thanks." I said as I put his sweater little bit more over me. It actually feels warm kind of reminds me of that day when he sat next to me and waited for Jack. "You know I remember a little bit back then when I was little. This seems just like that day... Remember?"

Ignis tense a little, he close his eyes. "...No... I don't remember useless memories like that..."

_FLASHBACK_

_Ignis and I sat by the tree waiting for Jack to come. You could say I wanted to see Jack bad. We sat there for about 20 minutes. We talk bits by bits._

_"Boy, you're sure are stubborn to wait for this idiot. Just go hom-"_

_"No! Ariane is going to wait for Jack." Ignis sighs, he didn't feel like arguing with me. I was a very stubborn child to stay out this long in the cold. Even though I was cold, I've waited for Jack._

_"Stub-" Ignis sneezes, he wipes his nose. "Damn snowflakes."_

_"You're cold." I said as I rub the side of his arm to keep his warm. As a child it didn't occur to Ignis can't get cold since he's a Fire Spirit._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Ariane is getting you warm." I said as I continue to rub his shoulders. Seconds later I sneeze and shudder from the cold._

_"The one who needs to get warm is you. Here." Ignis said as he takes off his sweater, he puts it over me. I was no longer cold I was actually warm, his sweater felt so warm. I look at him in confused. "You need it more than me-"_

_I lean against Ignis and snuggle against him. I thought that he'll get cold too. "Ariane wants to get warm with you. She's not cold when she is with meanie Ignis" I said. I never trust Ignis, because Jack told me he was dangerous. He was a bad guy. However spending a little time with him. I notice even though I was a young girl, I seen that he was... lonely... His eyes had that same look when I first met Jack._

_Ignis stare at me in shock. "Ariane I don-"_

_"Ariane don't care, she wants to lay next to Ignis. Ignis is not a big meanie anymore. Ariane likes Ignis. She likes Ignis too." I said as Ignis's eyes widen. Ignis didn't seem like the bad guy Jack describe to me. It seem like all Ignis wanted was a friend. I felt so sorry for him._

_Ignis just close his eyes and lay his head on top of mine. We lay there giving each other warm, well Ignis was keeping me warm. That was the first time I ever felt warmth._

_FLASHBACKOVER_

I smile as that memory start coming back now. "I remember there was this time... I barely remember it..." I said as I explain start to Ignis the first memory I have of him. Didn't even realize Ignis has his head down and he's slowly moving his hand towards mine. "It was of you and me together. I was freezing but you were-"

_I tried many times but nothing was real_  
_Make it fade away, don't break me down_  
_I want to believe that this is for real_  
_Save me from my fear, don't tear me down_

I felt Ignis hand on top of mine. Huh? I look to the side and see Ignis's face up close to mine. His eyes filled with sadness, and he squeeze my hand tight. He began to lean forward.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_

I couldn't move, I was in shock just like before with Jack. Reality came back to me when I realize his lips were only inches away from mine. They were slowly getting closer and closer.

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Make my heart a better place_

* * *

**A/N:Oh Ignis is going to kiss Ariane! What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Oh! What do you think of Hansel and Gretel? Or any of my OCs? Tell me all in your reviews! Hold on! I've got a question for you, who do think Ariane should be with? Jack or Ignis****? And tell me why? **

**The song is called All I Need by Within Temptation for the ones that are wondering.**

**Also please check out my little oneshot/companion piece story to this. It's about how Hansel and Gretel first met Jack. They never told Ariane how they met so here's a little story how they did. It's called The Witch Hunters First Met The Winter Spirit.**

**Here's a little sneak peek for the next chapter^-^**

_Ariane show me the truly meaning of warmth. From that I begun to have feelings for this innocent girl, I notice she only loves Jack. Now seeing her still look at Jack with those lovely eyes. I knew I couldn't tell her that I loved her. I couldn't..._

_I was afraid. I was afraid of being rejected. I knew she will only show those eyes to Jack. I envy him for that. To be look at with eyes filled with love and be show such tenderness. I envy him so much. I crave what he has. I never experience things like that._

_This one girl who I just met shown such kindness to me. Even though she have heard of me, she wasn't afraid of me. She felt sorry for me for what happen. She wanted to be my friend. Friend... I've always hated that word but now... I treasure it more than anything._

_After 10 years since I last saw her. I've heard she forgotten about Jack and I've had a slightest bit of hope in me that maybe she could be mine now. However my hope was toss away and I see she remembers him but barely. She looks at him with those same eyes. I knew she could never loved me, no matter how much I crave for her._

_I swore to myself, I will always look after her... Always... and forever..._

**That's the end of the sneak peek! Yes that's Ignis's P.O.V. Poor guy:(**


	8. The Fire Spirit's Tale And Desire

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., and alerts! ****Also special thanks to** _SorrowOfDestiny,__Project E.N.D_**_,_**_story__girl99210_**_,_**_ Kaz__eChi,__ musiclo__ver1072,__ el__ise-hale913,__ guest,__ ignisfa__n,_**_ and_**_ an__na _******for the reviews on the last chapter:)** I appreciate the support you guys! I'm going to be away for couple of days. I'm going to event called LNI and I'll won't be on here to write another chapter till Sat. Sorry:(

**This is chapter is going to be short and it's Ignis's P.O.V. from the end of the last chapter.I'm sorry!DX I feel like this chapter should be a little about Ignis since I feel like he's hardly in the story and such. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter:) Well Ignis fans will mostly XD**

******Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), and Jack/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~**

**The Fire Spirit's Tale And Desire**

Ignis's P.O.V

All my life I've only trusted myself. Not letting anyone get close to me. I remember the day I've become a Fire Spirit. Oh how I hated that day. It made me realize that this world is cruel and the people in it are all heartless creatures.

I was only 18 years old, it was late March when I died and became Ignis Flames the Fire Spirit. My life when I as life wasn't so great. I wasn't the most popular kid in the village, you could say I was a reject. The entire village dislike me. My mother was raped by her dear cousin and she died at childbirth. My father didn't want to take me since he said a child is too much and he didn't want a child of a whore. My family didn't want to take me also. They said I 'disgrace' my family name and I shouldn't have been born. I was a bastard.

So I sent off to orphanage, there my life got a lot worse. The woman who own the place didn't like me. What to know why? Here's the thing, the woman name's is Camille. She was married to my father. She believe my mother seduced him and such. Yes I was abused through out my years at the orphanage. Barely get fed, had to sleep in a cold dark room, beaten by a paddle. Camille made my life worse by telling adults that come by to adopt that I was a son of whore and such. She told many lies so I wouldn't be adopted.

When I hit the age of 16, I moved out of that hell hole and got a job as the blacksmith apprentice. It was tough since the boss treated me cruelly like everyone else in the village but I've managed. I made little money but at least it got me food to eat.

The blacksmith's son even became my friend. He said he felt 'sorry' for me and don't see me the way the other see me. So yea, we've become friends. You won't guess what happen next.

The blacksmith's son gather his little friends and they told me they wanted to show me a house. A house they've bought for me. I thought oh no longer will I have to sleep on the streets and steal food. I can finally have a home. So I followed them not expecting the horrible thing they're going to do.

They led me into the house which I found seconds later it was abandoned. They lock me inside, barracking the door from outside. The windows where all boarded up and the only way out is the front door. The blacksmith's son said I deserve to be in there. I've disgrace my family, the village for ever being bored. He said he's doing everyone a 'favor'.

I tried everything to get out. Minutes have pass then something happen, I accidentally knock my lantern down to the ground. It shatter and the oil spread across the floor. It started on fire. I tried to put out the fire but it wouldn't go out. I beg them to let me out.

I even peek through a small hole to see if they're still out there. They can see the fire inside and you know what they've done. Those bastards left me. They left to me to die in there. I felt so much anger boil inside, I scream inside the house as I was being burn. I died in the house, burned alive.

The next day I awoke inside and found out I was alive. But not as a human. But as a spirit. I've become the Fire Spirit. I didn't know how or why I've become like this. I didn't know what to do so I went back to the village to find out that I can't be seen.

You know what I found out that day too? I found the blacksmith's son told the townspeople I've died in that house and you know what they said. They've said good, maybe it was for the best. Who the hell says that about someone.

Filled with so much anger I set that town on fire even though no one got hurt at least I burn their home down. I was so angry. I realize people are the same. They judge people and they don't care but only themselves. That day I've vowed to myself I'll make every living being suffer what I suffered.

So yea I'm the reason for all the fires that happen out of nowhere. Yes it's all because of me, and I don't regret a damn thing about it. They deserved it. People deserved this, to be feared. I was glad that people have told stories about me, spreading fears to them. I wanted them to suffer the way I've suffered. Don't think I'm like Pitch, I don't want to take over this world, believe me.

As the years go by people stop believing in me and just say it as an expression. I've didn't care. I'm not like Jack who desperately want people to believe in him. I just didn't want people to see me. I've got myself. Always have been and always will...

Until she came...

Ariane Emerison, I've met this little girl on the day when I challenge that idiot Jack Frost to a fight. My reason why I don't like Jack Frost is that he is my natural enemy. That is why.

I was trying to find Jack and there I see this little girl, crying, trying to find Jack. I've told myself I should just fly way but for some reason, a part of me wanted to go the little girl so I did. She didn't show me fear nor disgust. Just annoyance which was an amusing since she calls me meanie.

She waited by a tree for Jack to come. I knew I've couldn't leave a young girl like her by herself out in the cold so I stay with until the idiot show up. Besides when Jack shows up we can continue our battle.

Then the girl did something unexpected, she wanted to keep me warm even though I was a Fire Spirit. She didn't care if she was freezing, she worried about me. Without thinking I gave her my sweater to keep her warm. She layed next to me, because she wanted to keep me warm still. She even said she like me now. So I lay next to her and felt warm for first time in my entire life.

That little girl knows who I am. She wasn't afraid nor disgust. She wasn't like those people. Something about her drawn her to me. Was it because of what she've said? Was is because she show me such kindness I've never seen before? Or was it because I was finally treated right and felt normal...

That day, I'll always remember it. The day we've first met. Even though I said it was a useless memory to her, I lied. It's the memory I always cherish.

Ariane show me the truly meaning of warmth. From that I begun to have feelings for this innocent girl, I notice she only loves Jack. Now seeing her still look at Jack with those lovely eyes. I knew I couldn't tell her that I loved her. I couldn't...

I was afraid. I was afraid of being rejected. I knew she will only show those eyes to Jack. I envy him for that. To be look at with eyes filled with love and be show such tenderness. I envy him so much. I crave what he has. I never experience things like that.

This one girl who I just met shown such kindness to me. Even though she have heard of me, she wasn't afraid of me. She felt sorry for me for what happen. She wanted to be my friend. Friend... I've always hated that word but now... I treasure it more than anything.

After 10 years since I last saw her. I've heard she forgotten about Jack and I've had a slightest bit of hope in me that maybe she could be mine now. However my hope was toss away and I see she remembers him but barely. She looks at him with those same eyes. I knew she could never loved me, no matter how much I crave for her.

I swore to myself, I will always look after her... Always... and forever...

She's remembering the day we've met. The day I felt the feeling of warmth...

"I remember there was this time... I barely remember it..." She said as I start moving my hand towards hers which is next to mine. I look over at her. "It was of you and me together. I was freezing but you were-"

She stop talking after I put my hand on top of hers. They feel so soft and warm... She turns to look at me, her eyes filled with such confusion. Her beautiful hazel eyes...

I squeeze her hand tight and lean forward. Ariane, the girl who gave me warmth. Sweet Ariane who have shown me such kindness and tenderness no one has ever given me. I love you, I love you Ariane.

Ariane's eyes widen, she knows what's going to happen. I got closer to her lips. I notice Ariane's body is trembling a little not in fear, but in confusion and shock. She start to pull away a little then that's when it hit me.

I can't do this. I shouldn't do this. Ariane loves Jack and only Jack. She always have been and always will. She belongs to Jack. I can't be selfish, I mustn't be selfish. No matter how much I desire her, I cannot have her. She don't belong to me. She never have been.

Jack is the only person that Ariane loves. Even a little bit ago, she and Jack almost kiss. She didn't pull away until I interrupted them. She was going to kiss him. Now here she is going to pull away from me when I'm about to do the same just like Jack. This means she don't feel the same way.

Before our lips could touch, I pull away and put my head on her shoulder. "Sorry... I'm not myself..." I said. I know it's a lied. I wanted to tell her how I feel about her... but I just can't. The look in her eyes and when she was going to pull away just kill me. I had a little bit of hope inside me that she felt a slightest thing for me, but I guess not.

I've change my mind now even though I was angry earlier but I have to do this.

Ariane, if only you knew how much you mean to me. You're the only person who makes me feel alive just like Jack. Ariane... I love you so much but I can't be selfish. I mustn't be selfish... Not when it comes to you...

For once in my life... I'm letting Jack get the one thing I desired the most...

* * *

**A/N: That's the end. Yes that is how Ignis is feeling, he's that type of guy I've created him to be. Poor guy:( I've read your guys' reviews and I'm actually surprise to see some Ignis fans out there. I've bet this want you to have him be with her more xD **

**Alright here is my question for YOU guys. Who do you like, Ignis or Jack? And why? Also why do you think Ignis deserve to be with Ariane? Or why do you think Jack deserves to be with Ariane? Tell me all in your reviews^^ I'll like to see which pairing will be like the most and such XD**

**Sorry no sneak-peek this time:P**


	9. The Winter Spirit's Confession

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and the reviews:********)** I appreciate the support you guys! Also Merry Christmas! Here's your gift from me xD I hope you guys enjoy this chapter^^ Sorry if it's a little sudden xD

**I see Jack/Ariane fans out there and Ignis/Ariane fans too. Now I have to come up with the pairings names for these two pairings xD Or you guys can haha it don't matter:P**

******Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), and Jack/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 8~**

**The Winter Spirit's Confession**

Jack waited by the entrance to the outside of the Pole. What is taking Ariane so long? North wouldn't talk to Ariane this long unless it's something very important.

Jack pace back and forth in the room. He has to see her. He must see her. He couldn't believe he almost kiss her and she didn't even tried to pull away. She didn't even pull away from him.. Does that mean she feels the same way as he do too.

"This is taking forever!" Jack yelled. He flew up over to the window and looks out, sees no one outside. He can see some yetis way far away but no sign of Ariane or North anywhere. Where could they be?

"Sorry... I'm not myself..."

That voice, it's Ignis's. Jack look over to the door and sees Ignis has his head on Ariane's shoulder. Jack couldn't see Ariane's face only her back. What is Ignis talking about not being himself? And why is he with Ariane and not North?

"Ignis... Did you just... tried to... kiss... me?"

What did she say? Ignis didn't answer Ariane, so it is true. Jack grinds his teeth together as anger burn inside him. How dare Ignis. How dare he tried to kiss Ariane.

Jack turn around and came face to face with Cupid. What is he doing here? He is suppose to be with the others?

Cupid frown and grab Jack's arm. "Go to the library, we need to talk." Cupid said with a demanding voice. Jack jerk his arm away and glare at the messenger of love. "Go. Ignis will be in there. I need to talk to the two of you."

Why does he need to talk to the two of them? Jack knows arguing with Cupid will get him nowhere so he listen to him and head straight to the library. He'll meet Ignis there soon and when he does. Ignis is going to get what's coming to him.

Cupid sigh as he watch the young Winter spirit flew away. He knows he's mad at Ignis and Cupid knows why.

Cupid open the entrance door and peek his head outside. Ignis is sitting on the ground and Ariane is standing up away from him. He knows why though.

"Ignis come to the library. I need to talk to you." Cupid said as he close the door and head straight to the library. Ignis will follow shortly after. Cupid is not going to enjoy this but he has to do this. He has to talk to these two morons.

You're wondering why Cupid has to talk to Ignis and Jack? Well the thing is Cupid knows that the two morons tried to kiss Ariane. That's one of the reasons why he needs to talk to them. You'll find out why soon enough.

Cupid made it at the library he sat on the couch across from Jack who is patiently waiting for Ignis to come. Waiting to fight his rival. These two are so much like brothers. It shocks him that they're not related since they act so much alike.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Ignis said as he walks in. He spots Jack in the room right away and they both glare at each other. Before Jack could fly over to Ignis to punch him, Cupid appear by his side and grab his shoulder, stopping him from attacking Ignis.

"You two have a seat. Now. And no fighting, this a serious conversation we're going to have." Cupid said as he lets Jack's shoulder go. Ignis sits couple seats away from him. The two young spirits look at the messenger of love, wondering why he needs to talk to them.

Cupid took a deep breath and spoke. "I know both of you boys have feelings for Ariane and that is the reason why I'm here to talk to you." He said as he goes on. "Your guys' sudden actions at the same time left Ariane confused. You both put that girl in a horrible situation. She knows that you both have feelings for her and she must choose between you two even though she could lose of her dearest friends."

It's true, the two idiots left the poor girl shock and confused. She never thought that the two of her closest friends have a feelings for her. Not only that it's making the poor girl to choose between them. Cupid knows who the girl have feelings for, because after all he is the messenger of love. He has a book contains every person on this planet and who are they're destined for. He can't tell Ariane who she's meant to be just yet till she's with that person then he will.

"What are you saying?" Jack ask.

"I'm saying is this, Ariane is going to forget what happen earlier but that is up to you two." Cupid said as he pulls out two viles with clear liquid in it. He holds his hand out to them. "First each of you give me a piece of your hair."

Jack and Ignis give Cupid a weird look, they both pull a piece of hair and gave it to him. Cupid put Ignis's hair in one and Jack's in the other. Their hair dissolves in the clear liquid and they turn to different colors. Jack's is blue while Ignis's is red. He hand each of them the vile that contains their hair.

The two spirits are confused, what is he doing? And why?

"The viles I both gave you will erase Ariane's memories from what happen moments ago. Only recent memories. However the viles with a certain person's DNA in it will erase the recent memory of that person." Cupid explained. "For example if Ignis gives her the vile and she drinks it. She'll forget about the incident with Ignis and only remembers Jack's. The vile will kick it in a minute after she drinks it."

"You want us to erase her memories?"

"That is up to you. Listen to me, you both put Ariane in a tough situation. I've think it's best for her to forget what you both did since she barely even got her memories back and she is still wondering what both of you are to her." Cupid said as he gets up and begins walking away from the two boys. He stop and look at the boys one last time before he leaves them alone. "Understand this you two. You're both dear friends to her and you both want her I can see that. Have you ever wonder if Ariane deserves so much better than the two of you. Your little fuel will only bring her pain and grief. Think what's best for her and not for you."

With that Cupid left the two spirits alone in the room.

...

Jack's P.O.V

"Understand this you two. You're both dear friends to her and you both want her I can see that. Have you ever wonder if Ariane deserves so much better than the two of you. Your little fuel with only bring her pain and grief. Think what's best for her and not for you."

With that Cupid left Ignis and me alone in the library.

I look down at the vile, if Ariane drinks this, she'll forget that I tried to kiss her. She'll even forget about me teaching her how to dance. Damn it! Why did Ignis tried to kiss Ariane! Now we have to do this since she's confuse!

I look over at Ignis who is walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" I ask him.

Ignis stop walking. "Going to give Ariane this vile." He said as he turns around to look at me. He frowns at me. "Cause unlike you dumbass I want Ariane to forget what happen and let her to be the one to choose between us instead of making her choose."

I frown at him. Why that little-"Hey I feel the same-"

"No you don't idiot. I want Ariane make the decisions to choose between us. I never wanted her to be force to choose. I want Ariane to be happy and not sad cause she has to choose between her two friends. I want her to be happy even though I'll be hurt in the process because I'm that unselfish. That is why I didn't kiss her cause I am that unselfish." Ignis said as the idiot goes on.

"You, you want Ariane to remember the times you spent together so bad, because you want her to look at you with the eyes filled with love, adoration, that was only shown to you. You care her so much you want her all to yourself. Not once have you thought that your actions could hurt her in the process."

I didn't say nothing, because... Ignis is right. I hate to admit it. He is absolutely right. All this time I wanted Ariane to remember because I wanted to look at me with those hazel eyes that only show love to me. I wanted her attention to be on me. I wanted her to all myself...

_10 minutes later_

Ignis left the room shortly after, and I still sat in the library alone. Looking at the vile. Wondering if I should do it. I don't know. I just I don't know.

"Hey." I look up to see Ariane, she's holding an empty vile. Her eyes were not on me, but on the floor. "Ignis... wanted me to give you this back since I drank it up... It was kind of good..."

Ignis... You really did do it... I never thought you'll do this but you did...

I sigh and stood from the couch. I think I should do the same. "Ariane, you should drink this one. It taste so much better." I said as she nods. She hesitate but walk over to me. She grab the vile , opens it and drinks it. She hands me the empty vile back. Now there is no turning back. "Ariane...Hear me out first... Don't say anything..."

Ariane look up at me confused. Ignis I wonder how you made this so easily.

"Ariane ever since I met you, you've change my world. You have filled the loneliness in my heart. You're the only person who ever believed in me and seen me. Then when we were away from each other for 10 years I was so scared that I thought you forgotten about me. That is why I wanted you to remember so bad and I'm sorry for hurting you in the process..." I said as I took a deep breath. This is it, I have to tell her. Tell her everything.

"I love you, I love you so much that I wanted you by my side all the time. I wanted you to look at only me. I wanted you all for myself. I love you so much that I even feel envious when you're around guys because I'm afraid you'll be taken away by them especially Ignis."

Ariane stare at me in disbelief, couldn't believe at what I've said. It feels good telling her but... She won't remember this...

I smile and brushes the strands of her hair away from her beautiful face. Sadness, I couldn't help but feel sad. My heart aches in grief that she will forget about this. "I wish you wouldn't have to forget this... but you have to..." I said as I feel a tear slide down. "If you ever remember this please understand that I did this for you... I never wanted you to be hurt all I want is for you to be happy. Even though I'm a selfish person I shouldn't let you remember and have Ignis make forget... When it comes to you... I have to do the right thing..."

I lean forward and kiss her forehead. "I will always love you... Even if you choose him, I will never stop loving you..."

...

Jack's P.O.V

"Wow I never thought the selfish frost boy will make the girl he cares for forget about his confession."

I frown at Ignis who leaning against the wall in the room. Shortly after what happen with Ariane, she forgot as expected. I left to go hand the viles back to Cupid then somehow end up in this room with Ignis. We're not the only ones who are the room, there are elves dancing and playing music. This is the same room where I taught Ariane to dance... and she forgotten about it...

"Shut up flame boy, I wanted Ariane happy just as you want her to." I said. To be honest, Ignis is a good person. I never thought he'll show this side to him. I know it's because of Ariane, but I'm surprise. Ignis isn't the monster people feared and described.

He's... like me in way... I hate to admit it, but he is. All he wants is people's company even though he won't admit but he do. I know one thing for sure I will never tell Ignis this. If I met him when I alive, I would have been his friend.

"It's just shock me that you dumbass let her forget about what happen and allowing her to decide." Ignis said as I remember what I said to Ariane. Well there's reason why I had to but one of them is my main reason for all this.

"I love her, Ignis..." I said as I look down at my feet. It's feels strange just saying it, but it feels right. I really do love her and I'll do anything for Ariane.

"...Me too..." Ignis said.

We both sat in quiet then seconds later Ariane comes in.

"I thought I have heard music. It sounds so beautiful." Ariane said as she watches the elves continue to play their music.

"They're not bad when it comes to music." I said with a smile. Ariane smile back and nod.

"Yea, it sounds so beautiful almost makes me want to dance." She said as she laughs a little.

Ignis raise an eyebrow at her. "So why don't you?" He ask. This is bringing back recent memories, of me teaching Ariane how to dance.

"No no no, sorry I don't know how to dance... woah deja vu. " Ariane said as her expression show she was confused. She must feel as though she been in this situation before which she have.

I sigh, I feel as though I have to do this. I smile and pat Ignis's back. "Well luckily for you Ignis knows how to dance and he'll teach you." I said as I look at Ignis who is looking at me shock and confused. "Right?"

"Yea... Umm come on I'll teach you." Ignis said as he walks over to Ariane and she took his hand. He start showing her some of basic moves similar to the ones I taught her. Ignis kept giving the look that he couldn't believe what I just said. Well here is the thing, I am not all that selfish.

I know Ignis loves Ariane just as much as I do and I think we should have an equal little rival competition. I could have dance with her and somehow trigger her to remember but I didn't want to. I felt as though Ignis should. I don't know why I think he should be the one. You can call me a moron if you want but I don't regret my decision.

Ignis is right that she should be the one to choose and not us. Ariane is not ours, we cannot make the decisions for her. She has to. For it is up to her to choose between us. Even though part of me wants to confess to her and see what she's going to say, but the other part wants to wait since it's too soon to say which person she has feelings for...

I may be selfish but I'll never let Ariane be sad over my happiness. That is something Ignis does not know.

While Ignis is teaching Ariane how to dance and me watching, we didn't even realize we're being watch by a familiar rat.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Jack!DX If some of you guys are mad I am so sorry! This is for the plot sake and yea I am so sorry. Next chapter will be a lot interesting and let's say it involves eggs, Sophie, and Boogeyman *GASP* dun dun dun da!**

**Anyways please review and have a Merry Christmas^-^**

**A very very VERY short sneak-peek**

_"Jack Frost, don't you want your memories back? Well here you go but first... you have to choose. Your memories or the girl. I know what Ignis will choose but you... well this will be a very difficult decision wouldn't you agree?"_

**And that's the end of the sneak-peek. Yes I am cruel XD**


	10. Memories Or The Girl

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and the reviews:********)** I appreciate the support you guys! Some of you guys message me, asking me how Ariane and Ignis look so I drew them^^ I'm not a professional artist so yea it might be crappy xD Go to DeviantArt and my username is _PurebloodPrincess09._** There I drew Ariane and Ignis, I admit Ignis looks kind of hot xD Never thought I'll make him look handsome haha but yea that is what he looks like. Anyways enjoy this chapter you've all been waiting for:)**

******Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), Jack/OC, Ignis(OC)/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 9~**

**Memories Or The Girl**

Ignis surprise me that he could dance, he don't seem the type. Since he's all not the mister nice guy but I know deep down there's a side of him that cares, despite the way he acts. It was nice dancing with him though. He showed me some of the basic moves. For some reason it felt as though I already know some of it even though I never dance before in my entire life. Hmm maybe next time when I go to a dance, I can actually dance instead of watching haha.

Jack seems to be acting weird lately, I don't know why, but I know it's something not good. Ignis seems fine but Jack seems... sad... Even though he denied it when I asked him but I know something is up. Jack is hiding something I just know it.

"Easter is just tomorrow so we got to help Bunny to paint a lot of eggs by a lot I mean _a lot_." Cupid said as Bunny appear by his side.

North chuckle and he grab his swords. "Alright to the sleigh." North said as we all head to the sleigh but Bunny stood in front of us.

"Nope not this time, mate. This time we're going it my way." Bunny said as he taps the ground with his foot. Then suddenly a huge rabbit hole appear below our feet and we fall down into it. We start to slide down and I admit it's fun. It's like an underground slide, I might just go with Bunny all the time haha.

Our fun ended once we hit the bottom. All of us land in the pile except for Bunny. Luckily for me I land on top of Cupid who is sitting on top of all of them. I feel bad for North who is at the bottom.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Easter Warren." Bunny said as we all look around in amazement well mostly me. Giant egg stone statues moving and it could change their face from happy to mad. This is place is like the enchanted forest or something. It's so pretty.

"Nice place you have got here Bunny." Gretel said. She and Hansel start walking all around taking a look at the place. "It reminds me of home."

"I've seen better places." Ignis said as he flies over to one of the egg statues and sits on it.

Bunny was going to say something but he stop. His ears point up and he start sniffling around. "We've got company." Bunny said as he looks at the tunnel in front of him. Tiny eggs come running out of it and a noise of someone running towards us. Everyone except me, aim their weapons at the door. Ignis ready to fire his fireballs at the tunnel. The noise got louder and louder.

They start hollering and running towards the tunnel to attack whoever is coming out it. Out comes a little girl-Sophie?

"Sophie?" I said as everyone stop and stare at my little toddler cousin in shock. She look up at them in shock and in her arms are the tiny eggs. Her eyes turn towards me, a huge goofy grin spread across her face.

"Ari! Ari!" Sophie comes running to me and hugs my leg. I bend down and hug her back. The Guardians and them put their weapons away. Bunny looks at everyone.

"How did she get here? In the Warren?"

North starts searching his coat. "The snow-globe." North said. "We have got to take her back."

I rub the top of my cousin's head. "Not right now, she could help. Besides how long have you guys actually spend time with kids?" I ask them.

"I don't hang around children."

"Same here, we're too busy hunting Witches." Gretel said as her, Cupid, and Hansel walk into the tunnel to the rest of Warren. Well I guess they don't like spending with kids that much. I can understand Cupid but not Hansel and Gretel.

"We are too busy bringing joy to children. We don't have time for... Children." North said as Jack shook his head. Sophie runs over to Bunny and start hugging his leg.

"Maybe you should." Jack said as he throws the snowball he made at Bunny's face. Suddenly a huge smile spreads across Bunny's face. He looks down at my cousin and grabs her hand.

"Wanna help, little bugger?"

Sophie nods, Bunny leads her into the tunnel and we follow along after well except for Ignis...

...

Ignis sat on top of the egg statue staring up at the ceiling far above him. The others were busy coloring the eggs, helping Bunny with Easter. To be honest Ignis don't give a damn about Easter. He don't even want to help Bunny, but he has no choice. Pitch is trying to take over this world and he is targeting the children. If they help Bunny with Easter, they can keep the hope in children's hearts.

The Fire Spirit watch everyone painting the eggs. Gretel pushing Hansel into the color river. Cupid putting hearts on the eggs. North, Tooth, and Sandy decorating them with all different kinds of designs. Ariane is running around with her little cousin Sophie and Bunny. Jack laughing and flying around to catch Ariane. Ignis couldn't help but feel an outcast by this.

He never experience anything like this. Friends and family enjoying themselves. The love and tenderness. He, the Fire Spirit, never seen or feel in his entire life. That is why it feels unnatural to him to see and feel.

"I don't belong here anyways..." Ignis mumbles to himself, he close his eyes and starts to drift off to sleep.

Jack stop chasing after Ariane and looks over at Ignis who is about to fall asleep on top of the egg statue. He shakes his head and flies over to his rival.

"Laying there is no fun you know." Jack said as he leans against his staff.

"Yea well at least it's away from you dumb ass. " Ignis said, he turns over and puts his back to Jack. Jack shook his head and look over at Ariane who is carrying a tired Sophie in her arms.

"Jack can you take Sophie and me home? She's tired and it's time for us to head back." Ariane said. Jack nod and he looks down at Ignis. A smirk appear on his face, this will get Ignis wild up.

"Well I'm taking Ariane and Sophie home which means it's just Ariane and me... alone..." Jack whispers to Ignis. He flies over to Ariane and picks her up in his arms. "So bye!"

He flies off with the girls out of the Warren. Ignis sits up and glares at Jack who is flying off. "That bastard." Ignis said as he flies on after him.

Hansel shakes his head, he just watch the whole scene in front of him. "Those two sure are idiots." Hansel said as Gretel and him continue to paint the eggs. They are just almost done with the rest of the eggs. Bunny and the rest of them are leading the eggs that are done to the tunnels where they'll go hide in the world above.

"It's a good thing that Ariane don't know that the two idiots that are her closest friends are in love with her. If she did then it'll be hard for her to choose." Gretel said.

"Yes, but it's more hard for her to choose one of them over her life. A mortal and a spirit cannot be together, sister... Not without a price..." Gretel's eyes lower, even though she barely met the young girl, she come to care for her a great deal.

"I know..."

...

"You two knock it off." I said as I lay my cousin Sophie down in her bed. Also making sure she don't roll out of it and land on the ground like earlier when Jack lay her down. She roll of the bed and landed on the ground. Luckily Jamie and my Aunt is soundly asleep if they weren't. They would have heard the noise and would have come in the room.

Ignis and Jack are arguing about whether or not should I go with them back or I should stay. Jack says I should stayed for my safety while Ignis thinks I need to go and not let Jack make the decisions for me.

I shook my head, I look at baby Tooth next to me. She came along with shook her head just like me. Yea, getting tired of their stupid arguments too.

"Jack!"

We look out the window to outside, no one is near by. The voice sounds like a female's voice. It didn't sound familiar but it seems like to sounds familiar to Jack.

"I.. know that voice..." Jack said as he flies out the window.

"Jack! Stupid idiot!" Ignis was about to fly out of the window to chase after Jack until I grab his arm to prevent him.

"Take me with you, Ignis... Please..." I begged him. Hesitation shown in his eyes but he allow me to come with him. He wrapped his arm around me and we flew out of my cousin's room into the night.

Ignis, baby Tooth, and I fly around in Burgess to find Jack. After 20 minutes, we spot him in the forest near a abandon wooden bed, underneath it is a deep hole.

"Jack!"

Jack jumps down into the hole and disappears. Ignis flies down and we stood near the hole. We look down to see nothing but darkness. Ignis even toss a pebble in there to see how far it is. By sound of the pebble hitting the ground, it's pretty deep.

"I'm going after him."

"I'm coming with you, Ignis." I said as Ignis turns around, he puts his hands on my shoulders and shakes his head.

"No it's dangerous, you have to stay here with baby Tooth." He stated.

"I have to go Ignis, Jack is-"

"Listen to me, do you even know what this place is? It's Pitch's lair. I've been here before only once. Jack must have been lured there by Pitch and I have to go after him." Ignis explain. Pitch's lair? Well why did Pitch lured Jack? Is he going to kill him or-The thought of him killing Jack is getting me worry.

"No I have to go with you. Jack needs-"

"What Jack needs is for you to stay here. You only get yourself killed Ariane. Listen I understand you want to help Jack and you... cared for him a great deal... You're a human remember that, and Pitch is an immortal being, there is nothing for you to do. Besides if you do go..." Ignis hold on my shoulder loosen up a bit. He looks into my eyes and I look into his. I see sadness and fear in them. Like he's afraid of losing me. "I'll hate myself if anything happens to you, I won't forgive myself. Jack and I cannot protect you in there. So please... you have to stay here, I'm sorry..."

Ignis...

"Alright..." I said. Ignis nods, he turns around and jumps right into the hole. "Be safe..."

Baby Tooth appear right on my shoulder, I smile at her who is giving me a worry look. Ignis is right. There is nothing I can do. I am just a mere human but that means there's nothing I could do to help. Right now I understand Ignis don't want me to try to help them since I'll endanger myself and I'll only worry Jack and him.

Ignis... I never thought I meant... a great deal for you. Your eyes even your voice showed that you were afraid of losing me. You're acting just like how Jack acts sometimes around me. The fear of losing someone. The need to protect that person.

"Ignis and Jack... please come back safe..." I whisper to myself as I look down into the hole.

**_"Pft! I don't see what's special about you. You're just a mere human girl, you're not even that pretty on top of that. And yet... You've got Jack Frost and Ignis Flames wrap around your tiny mortal fingers..."_**

I couldn't see who said that when suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and black out into darkness.

...

"Jack!" Ignis holler the Winter Spirit's name again as he flies around in the boogeyman's lair. The Flame Spirit found the fairies but he promise them he'll release them once he found the Winter Spirit. Where could Jack Frost be?

This get him so mad. Jack is a complete idiot to take off like that. What is the fool thinking? Rushing into Pitch's lair just because he heard someone called his name? Can't he tell he is being lured by Pitch? This is why Ignis calls Jack a dumbass because he is.

Ignis's eyes darted to a familiar figure on the ground who is digging into a billions of memories in a huge pile. "Jack!" Ignis flies down over to the Winter Spirit. He appears on his side. "Jack we have got to save the fairies, let's go."

Jack didn't say anything, he kept searching throughout the pile.

"Dumbass! Hav-"

"I have heard you already! Hold on! It's here, it has to be here!" Jack said.

Ignis sighs, he's really that desperate to find his memories or even Ariane's. "Jack I understand you want your memories or even Ariane's memories so bad, but now it isn't the time." Ignis said as he puts his hand on the Winter Spirit's shoulder. "We have got to save the fairies and get out of here. Remember what we must do, Jack. Your memor-"

Jack push Ignis's hand off his shoulder, he turns to face the Fire Spirit. Glaring at him in anger. "Shut up Ignis! How do you know? You don't know how it feels like to not remember who you are? Or the family you once had?" Jack said.

Ignis frowns at him. "You're right I don't understand. But one thing is for sure." Ignis grabs the collar of Jack's sweater and glares at him with full of anger. "Is that I am not an idiot who endanger the girl we both loved to our enemy. Or make her worry about us. Your need for getting back your memories and hers is endangering her, Jack."

Jack's eyes lower. "I... didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't know, it because you only wanted your memories and hers back so bad." Ignis said as he let's Jack's sweater go. Jack puts his hand on his face, sadness and guilt spread across his face.

"I am such an idiot! I hurt her without knowing it! Such an fool! I should have know!" Jack said. Ignis couldn't help but feel pity for the Winter Spirit. To be honest he doesn't know what it is like to have no memories of who you once were. It must be terrifying for him.

Ignis sighs. "... Don't blame yourself, Jack... I would do the same if I was you. Get my memories back... I don't know what that is like to not know who you once were. It must be scary..." Ignis admitted to him. "Ariane... Is not mad or sad. She is just... worry about us..."

Jack look away from Ignis, staring down at the memories. "Ignis, I love her. I love her so much it just... I'm scared because I love her. I'm scared that I love her so much that I'm afraid to lose her. Afraid that I'll hurt her just like now. Afraid of anything that might happen to her... That's what scares me..." Jack said softly.

"... Me too..." That's what scares Ignis the most too. The thought of loving Ariane so much to point he's afraid of losing her or even hurting her. It's scares him.

"Aww how touchy." Ignis and Jack look up above to see Pitch standing next to the globe. A wicked grin was on the boogeyman's face. "The Fire Spirit and the Winter Spirit both in love with the same girl, wait a mortal to be in fact. What a tragic little love story we have here."

Jack grab his staff and he aims it at the boogeyman. "Pitch..." Jack sneer his name in disgust.

Ignis light a fireball in his hands. "Let the fairies go and we won't have to kick your old ass." Ignis said with a smirk.

"Tempting offer but no. I have an offer of my own." Pitch pulls a teeth container out of his robe. It was a memory. On it show a picture of Jack.

Jack's eyes wide in shock, he has his memories. What offer is he making? What is the boogeyman getting at?

"Jack Frost, don't you want your memories back? Well here you go but first... you have to choose." Pitch said as he pulls a huge bag like it was containing a person inside. "Your memories or the girl. I know what Ignis will choose but you... well this will be a very difficult decision wouldn't you agree?"

Ignis and Jack glare at him in hate. "Damn you Pitch! Let her go!" Ignis yells.

"Not unless Jack picks. So what will be Jack Frost. Your memories or the girl?" Jack close his eyes and took a deep breath. Ignis looks at him, hoping what he's going to say is not what thinks he's going to say. "Well?"

"...Give me Ariane..." Jack said.

Pitch's expression show he's shock by what Jack pick. He thought the Winter Spirit will actually pick the memories over the girl, but it seems like he's wrong. Dead wrong.

"How surprising, the girl means that much to you? Well if she does then catch." Pitch said as he toss the bag towards the tunnel. Ignis and Jack fly over to the bag. Ignis catches the bag and suddenly they are no longer in Pitch's lair but back at the Easter Warren. "Enjoy the gift boys, oh! And a Happy Easter hahahahaha."

What is he talking about?

They look back to see a wall but when they look forward, they never expect this. Ignis and Jack's eyes wide in shock to see millions of eggs shatter in the tunnels.

"Ariane." Ignis opens the bag and inside is nothing. Pitch has trick them. Ignis's grind his teeth together and he burns the bag into ashes. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!"

"Pitch! Give Ariane back to us!" Jack yells, but no response come back. Outside the tunnels, they can hear children groaning in disappointment. Ignis and Jack run out of the tunnels to find children looking around to find eggs. No.. Have Pitch really destroy the eggs?

"No eggs? "

"Why did the Easter Bunny do this? We've search everywhere."

"There has to be an egg somewhere."

"I guess the Easter Bunny isn't real..."

Bunny comes running out of the bushes up to the kids, he puts eggs right in the faces. Trying to get their attention. "Look I'm right here. See these are my bes-" Bunny couldn't finish what he was saying when a child walk right through him. A shock yet painful expression break across his face. It hit plain as day that the children don't believe in him anymore. Just like Tooth.

Ignis and Jack turn to see the rest of the gang come out of the forest. They look like they just battle something, and there was disappointment on their faces.

"Damn that bastard! He had help!" Gretel toss her gun down in anger and she sits on the ground next to the tree. "Piper, Rumpel, and even Wolf helped Pitch destroy all those eggs."

Hansel lean against the tree next to his sister. "We couldn't save at least one of them." He said.

"I'm sorry Bunny." Cupid said as he puts his hand on Bunny's shoulder. Even Sandy flies over and puts his on him.

Tooth look over at Jack and Ignis, she flies over to the boys. "Jack, Ignis, where have you two been? And where's Ariane and baby Tooth?" She ask as she look around them hoping to find them.

Jack's eyes lower. "I'm sorry..." Everyone but Ignis look at him confuse. Why is he saying sorry? What did he do?

"Sorry?" Cupid said.

"For what?" North said as Sandy and him exchange confuse looks. The only one knows something is up is Gretel. She gets up off the ground and looks dead serious at the Winter Spirit.

"...What did you do?" Gretel said. Jack look away, how could he tell them what happen. He couldn't tell them. Not after they trusted him and he broke their trust.

Ignis sighs, he understood why Jack is not telling. And they deserve to know what happen. So he is going to tell them even though Jack doesn't want them to know.

"Jack went after his memories and because of that, Ariane and baby Tooth is kidnapped by Pitch."

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me! Listen I know Jack will go after his memories even in the movie he did! You can't hate me because of this! I'm sorry! It's for the plot's sake!DX I am not hating on Jack I love that frost boy with all my heart! **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I love reading your guys reviews^^ Next chapter Pitch has a little plan, he has a idea to do to Ariane tee-hee. Here's a hint, the art of seduction muhahahaha**

**A very very VERY short sneak-peek**

_This place, it feels so cold. So cold that it's suffocating me. The darkness is pulling me in and I can't get away. His yellow eyes... They're so scary and hypnotising, I can't look away. He's coming for me. Help me. Help me... Jack... Ignis..._

**And that's the end of the sneak-peek. Yes I am cruel XD**


	11. Dance of Seduction

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and the reviews:********)** I appreciate the support you guys! Also don't panic! Some of you guys are panicking that Pitch will do... 'Rated M' things to Ariane well have no fear it won't happen. This story is rated T for now and if it does go Rated M which might be WAY later on or perhaps never:l Don't worry I'll warn you guys if it is okay. So yea it's still Rated T and no Pitch won't do any... nasty things to Ariane. I know I said Art of Seduction but what's Pitch is doing is way different from what you're thinking xD. So don't worry it's Rated T so no more panicking xD

******Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), Jack/OC, Ignis(OC)/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 10~**

**Dance Of Seduction**

"I should burn you to death Jack Frost!" Ignis yells at the Winter Spirit. Charging at him with burning fire in his hands, Cupid and Hansel grab him to hold him back from attacking Jack. "Because of you Ariane and baby Tooth are kidnapped by our enemies and Easter is ruin!"

Cupid and Hansel struggle to hold Ignis back, the Fire Spirit is indeed angry. They all understand why.

"I'm... sorry..." Jack said as he looks away.

Bunny turn to look at the Winter Spirit hurt and angry. Easter is ruin and it's because of him. "Sorry? Sorry doesn't cover this! Easter is ruin and it's because of you!" Bunny looks down at his remaining eggs in his arms. "... We should have never trusted you..."

"Bunny!"

"No he's right, Tooth." Ignis said as he shrug Cupid and Hansel off. Letting the anger inside him take control and taking out on Jack. "This would have never happen if we didn't trust you. This is all your fault. Maybe it's best you really didn't deserve to not be believe in..."

Jack stare at Ignis in shock. How could he say such a thing? It's not his fault? He didn't mean for this to happen. He look at each one of their faces. Hansel and Cupid look away from him. Sandy look down at the ground to avoid his gaze. North and Tooth couldn't even look at him. Ignis and Gretel are looking at him with full of hate. So this is his fault then.

"I'm sorry..." Jack said as he turns around and flies off, knowing he is no longer welcome there or anywhere. Also actually believing what happen is his fault. Perhaps Ignis is right. He deserve to not be believe in...

...

"GAHH! I just want to kill Bunny for doing that!" said Ellen, the Witch, she toss her crystal orb aside. She just recently watch the little incident between Jack and everyone else. They truly blame him for what happen but it isn't his fault, not exactly. This was their plan all along.

Pitch and Ellen stayed in Pitch's lair while Piper, Rumpel, and Wolf went off to go destroy the eggs. Pitch lured Jack with his memories and as expected Ignis and Ariane followed. Ellen did her part, she knock the human girl out and took her. While Pitch toyed with Ignis and Jack. It surprises both of them that Jack chose Ariane over his memories. Sucks for him since Ariane was not in the bag that Pitch said she was. Ariane was with Ellen the entire time.

Ellen is sitting in one of the rooms in Pitch's so-called palace. She's sitting in the chair and across from her is the unconscious human girl Ariane who is laying on a bed. The Witch is waiting for Pitch to return since he told her he has a little plan and he needs her help.

"Stupid Easter Bunny, how dare he say such horrible things to my dear Jack, and poor darling Ignis is also hurt." Ellen said as she picks her orb she just threw moments ago. Yes the little Witch feel something for the Winter Spirit and Fire Spirit. She admits, she always felt something amusing about those two young spirits. Something about them drawn her towards them. They never met her before but she has seen them, watch them.

Soon it became an obsession, a desire to have this handsome Winter Spirit and Fire Spirit. It also angers her that they're in love with this girl a mortal to be in fact. It disgust her in every way and she couldn't help but feel... jealous... toward the stupid mortal.

Ellen looks over at Ariane and frowns. "I don't see what is so special about you. You're small, weak, and you're not even pretty, and you somehow got Jack and Ignis wrap around your tiny mortal fingers. I wonder why they have feelings for the likes of you, a mortal." Ellen said to the unconscious girl.

"Jealousy is a horrible feeling, Ellen." Pitch said as he comes in the room, closes the door behind him.

Ellen rolls her eyes at the Nightmare King. "Yea yea so can you tell me why you need me now." Ellen said, sounding a little impatient. Well she don't like being the room with the person who her crushes like. This child is lucky that they need her alive, if not then she won't hesitate to get rid of her.

"While the others do their part I want you to do yours, disguise yourself as Ariane. Convince Jack and even Ignis if you want, to join us, if it don't work do what ever means necessary " Pitch said as a dark chuckle escape his lips.

"Really? I'll get to it!" Ellen said joyfully. Even though she has to disguise as that mortal she don't care. She's happy to talk to her darling Jack and Ignis. But one thing is bothering her. "What about her? Why do we need this mortal girl?"

A dark smile spread across Pitch's face. His eyes darted over to the unconscious girl on the bed. "This girl is their weakness especially Jack's and Ignis's. She is their weakness and our advantage. She will be their downfall."

So that's his reason on why he's keeping her. To have her join them and help defeat the Guardians. What confuses Ellen is that how would he convince her to join them? It's obvious no one likes them and they could care less.

"Just how would you convince this hog to join us?" Ellen said sounding a little irritated since the fact the girl will join them. It's bad enough Ellen has to watch her but have her as a teammate. It's going to be hard to control herself around this mortal.

Pitch's smile widen more, he walk over to Ariane and brushes the strands of her hair away from her forehead. "Simply, the art of seduction my friend."

...

Darkness... Everywhere I look there is nothing but darkness... I can't see anything... Where am I?... I was with baby Tooth. We were waiting for Ignis to get Jack back and then everything went dark... I woke up and I don't know where I am. I cannot see anything, nothing but darkness.

This place, it feels so cold. So cold that it's suffocating me. My body losing all the heat, it as if the darkness is pulling me in and I can't get away.

I look up to see a dark figure, I can't see him clearly but I can tell it's a man. I can see his eyes. They're staring at me, I can feel his gaze upon me.

Those eyes... His yellow eyes... They're so scary and hypnotizing, I can't look away. It as if they're looking deep into my soul. The figure began to move and coming towards me.

He's coming for me. Help me. Help me... Jack... Ignis...

Suddenly the eyes disappear, and so did the darkness. Everything around me is no longer darkness but a ball room. There are people too. People dress up and wearing masks. They're dancing, some are even playing music, and while other just sit around and talk. It looks like a masquerade to me.

Some people are tossing flaming daggers in the air and catching them. Everyone's expression show happiness, like they're enjoying themselves at this ball.

This ball room is filled with beautiful design and textures. It all looks expense and this place must be own by a rich family.

_We've got the fire, who's got the matches _  
_Take a look around at the sea of masks _  
_and come one come all, welcome to the grand ball _  
_Where the strong run for cover and the weak stand tall_

I look down and realize I'm not in my pajamas but in a gown. A purple gown with black tulle skirt and white shift. Around my neck is black orb surrounded by rose thorn amulet. I didn't even realize in my hand is black mask, you know the mask that Robin wears except this one is for a masquerade. Why am I wearing these?

I look up at the people, they seem real, but what's going on? And why am I here? I better go see if Jack, Ignis, and even baby Tooth are here also.

I put the mask on, ties the black lace around my head tight so it won't come off. It's kind of good thing to have this so I'll hide my identity so our enemies won't find us.

I towards the dancing crowds, looking for any signs of Jack, Ignis, or even baby Tooth. Pushing through the people who are laughing and not even recognizing I'm here. They're not even paying attention to me. It's like I don't even exist here.

"That feeling is horrible isn't it? To feel not existed."

_I'm not one to scatter ashes _  
_But there's some things that melt the plastic _  
_Try and dig down deeper if you can_

That voice! It can't be! I look around me to see that person, where could he be? I know it's him. That his voice and I know it is. But what is he doing here? And why? Is he to attack Jack and Ignis? To take baby Tooth?

I kept walking through the crowds of people, pushing to where I come across an open space. Way in front of me there's a man wearing a very hideous mask. The mask is black with a pointy nose and horns on the top. Reminds me of the devil for some reason. The man is wearing black tux.

_I'm not afraid _  
_I'm not ashamed _  
_I'm not to blame _  
_Welcome to the masquerade_

The man pull the mask off, revealing his face to me. I could not believe who it is. It's Pitch, except he looks different. His skin isn't gray but a normal peachy color. His eyes are not yellow but a chocolate-brown color. His hair color is still the same but everything else is different.

I couldn't help but stare in shock at him. That cannot be Pitch, it may look like him, but it is not him. This man looks alive but most of all... human...

_I'm not ashamed _  
_I'm not afraid _  
_I'm not okay _  
_Welcome to the masquerade_

A smirk appear on his face and he spoke. "Welcome, Ariane." He said with not the frightening tone he use before on me but in a deep elegant voice.

"Pitch..." I whisper his name.

_Welcome to the masquerade_

Pitch merely chuckle, he turn around and walk behind someone. I walk forward to find that he is gone. Where did he go?

I begin to look around for him. He couldn't have disappear just like that. What is he doing here anyways? And why does he look like that? He looks different then what he look before, and why is that.

I snap out of my thoughts when I accidentally bump into someone. "Sorry." I said as that person just laughs. Weird. I pushing through the crowds of people, almost coming towards the center where almost everyone is dancing.

_We've got the power, who's got the action _  
_Break it down till there's nothing but a mere fraction _  
_Out of the fire, rise from the ashes _  
_Reject your doubt and release the passion_

There are some people who are doing weird things. Showing weird puppets of creepy creatures and for some reason people find it funny. They laugh, dance, drink, and do all kinds of strange things. It like they're under spell or not even real. It's kind of creeping me out.

"To their eyes you are just innocent little girl so easily to corrupt."

I roll my eyes, if he's trying to scared me by talking to me without showing me where he is, he is dead wrong.

"Yea whatever you say Pitch." I said as I walk away from the puppet stand and into the dancing crowd. He must be in here since it's so crowded and easier to hide in.

_Let's get on it, believe if you want it _  
_step into the realm where the real ones flaunt it _  
_Come back, rewind, another time on it _  
_Reach out, take that, but now step on it_

"Know this, everyone wears a mask and what's behind that mask is their true identity."

"What are you getting at?" I said as I look around me. The people here, I wonder they have a feeling there are other being out there. It's too bad they cannot see them if they did then this would be a whole lot easier.

_I'm not one to scatter ashes _  
_But there's some things that melt the plastic _  
_Try and dig down deeper if you can_

"What is good is not always good and what is evil is not always evil. Remember that..."

What he's saying is kind of true. I hate to admit it, he is right. There are good people out there who are not good for instance the government. We see them as good people but all they are is people who are trying to control us just like a dog. That's my opinion.

_I'm not afraid _  
_I'm not ashamed _  
_I'm not to blame _  
_Welcome to the masquerade_

I continue to search for him in this ground. I bet he's just having a laugh watching me search for him. It'll be so much easier if he did not hide. Besides he shouldn't hide since no one can see him here but me.

People continue to enjoy themselves at this little party while me I'm looking for the boogeyman who is being a jerk for not revealing himself. If I ask someone to help me to look for someone they'll think I'm crazy to ask them to help me find boogeyman. First they'll laugh and take it as a joke or they'll simply walk away and mumble crazy underneath their breath.

Some of the people who are dancing are giving me looks. They're even staring at me, which is even more creepy.

_I'm not ashamed _  
_I'm not afraid _  
_I'm not okay _  
_Welcome to the masquerade_

I stop walking as I stood in the center of the room, I look around me. Where could he be? I could tell everyone stop dancing and help me but no I shouldn't. Damn it! Where the freak are you?

Couple of women covering their faces with fans, gather around each other and stare at me. I raise an eyebrow and look the other way. Okay, moving on now.

_Welcome to the masquerade_

"I'm getting tired of your mind games, Pitch." I said as my eyes scan through the crowds of people. Which one? Which one is him? If he isn't here I'm going to piss because I wasted my time looking for him.

I didn't even realize the group of women with fans were behind me. Feeling a familiar unpleasant presence I turn around to seenthe women. They remove their fans and in the middle between them is him, Pitch. Some of the women layed their head on his shoulder.

_I'm not afraid_

My eyes wide in shock, this is the first time I've seen Pitch up this close. I've got to admit, him in this some human form, he's kind of attractive.

_I'm not ashamed_

"Pitch..." His name escape my lips, sounding almost as a whisper.

_I'm not to blame_

Pitch push himself away from the women and he offer his hand to me. Is he offering to dance with me?

Without thinking, I took his hand and he pull me close to him. His other hand on my hip while my other one is on his shoulders. He look down at me with eyes filled with amusement.

_Welcome to the masquerade_

"Welcome to the masquerade." He said as he leads me to the center where I was moments ago. We start to join everyone who is dancing. My eyes were still on Pitch's while he was leading the dance, and I just follow along. People were not looking at me as if I was crazy to dance with some I cannot see for. It's like they know he's here and they can see him.

I can't help but stare into his eyes. They're so hypnotizing, I can feel myself being drawn in. For some reason I no longer think of him as Pitch Black the boogeyman, or the Nightmare King. I think of him as person. A living person.

My mind was no longer on my friends but on this man. I could not think or even speak, all I could do is stare and dance with him. Making me forget my purpose and worries.

"I offer you anything your heart desires, Ariane. And in return just simply join me." Pitch said softly. What my heart desires? "You can have all the money in the world, your dreams can come true, in return join me and be my slave..."

This sounds all tempting but I can't accept his offer. I can't even though a part of me wants to but the other part... Wait-that's right!

I push myself away from Pitch and run away from him out of the center. Stupid, stupid me. I shouldn't be dancing with the enemy. I have to look for Jack and them. What was I thinking!

Suddenly people appear right in front of me, preventing me from passing them. Their expressions are emotionless even the life in their eyes show nothing but hollow and emptiness.

"Pity, I gave a you an offer where you can have anything you desire and you toss it away for your friends." Pitch said as I turn around to face him. His appearance change back to his old one. His yellow eyes filled with annoyance.

I frown at the Nightmare King. "Sorry it was a tempting offer but no. I rather be with my friends then join the likes you and be your mindless slave." I hiss.

Pitch sigh, he rub his forehead and shakes his head. "This could all went well if you simply accept but no your stubbornness will be the downfall of you." Pitch said as the people turn into those dark horses. "You leave me no choice but to go with plan B, Ariane."

I couldn't say anything as once again the same very darkness consume me.

* * *

**A/N: I seen a picture of human Pitch and I admit he looks hot! I like how people draw him, he looks very attractive while in the movie he is all meh with a little attractiveness:P See no Rated M happen, gee Pitch is evil but not that evil o.o well I hope not xD**

**The song name is Welcome To The Masquerade by Thousand Foot Krutch. I thought it fitted that moment^^**

**Anyways please review and see you all next time:)****  
**

**A very very VERY short sneak-peek**

_"So Jack who will you choose? Baby Tooth or Ariane? Choose quickly or they'll both die. But it must be tough for you since their life are now in your hands... But I also have one more offer for you."_

**And that's the end of the sneak-peek. Yes I am cruel XD**


	12. The Turning Tide

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and the reviews:********)** I appreciate the support you guys! I'm glad you guys like Ignis since he's an OC and all. Anyways please enjoy this chapter:)

******Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), Jack/OC, Ignis(OC)/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 11~**

**The Turning Tide **

Ignis pace back and forth in the forest, thinking on where to find Jack. The Winter Spirit took off after what he said to him and no one could find him. He, the Fire Spirit, decided to look for him since it was his fault for upsetting him. The others went back to the Pole to discuss their next plan.

"Think Ignis where would that idiot go?" Ignis said to himself. Honestly he don't know where Jack would go. He don't even like the Winter Spirit and on top of that they have nothing in common. They're enemies, rivals, simple as that.

"I don't even know why I said I'll look for him." True, he don't understand why he'll look for the Winter Spirit while the others go back. Did he felt sorry for Jack Frost? Did he felt pity towards him?

As Ignis is pacing back and forth, too lost in thought, he didn't even realize he's being watch.

The Witch, Ellen, watch one of her crushes pacing back and forth, talking to himself. She can tell he's thinking on where to find Jack since he mention his name a lot since she's been here watching him.

Ellen was going to go after Jack but she could not find him. Oh where could her dear Frost be? No matter, at least she found her darling Fire Spirit. It's time to do her part.

She smile to herself, whispering a spell then suddenly her appearance change to that mortal Ariane's.

"Ignis!" She yelled as she ran out of her hiding place to the Fire Spirit. "Ignis!"

Ignis's eyes widen in shock then he ran up to her and Ellen jump into his arms, hugging him tight. The Fire Spirit is confused, where did Ariane come from? And how did she escape? Oh if only he knew the truth.

"Ignis... Thank god you're safe... I t-thought... I thought Pitch killed you..." Ellen said with her fake scared voice. She bury her face in Ignis's chest. Feeling the warmth come off him, she never expected him to be this much warm. "I was so scared... Pitch was going to torture me but I-I manage to escape... Baby Tooth is still there... I'm so sorr-"

"It's okay, Ariane..." Ignis whisper as he wrap his arms around Ellen. He put his head on top of hers. This made Ellen's heart to beat faster. Oh she loves this job. "You're safe..."

Ellen could not believe it, Ignis actually thinks she's Ariane. She never thought this would be easy. Yes her magic is powerful but the hard part is acting like that person. And she is doing a great job acting like Ariane. And she's enjoying it. Well she can't fiddle around any longer, the others would get mad. Time to get down to business.

"Ignis... We have to go back to save baby Tooth and Jack..."

"Jack? You only said baby Tooth was still there?" Ignis said. Ellen feel like she should slap herself in the head, of course how could she forget. She has no choice but to continue to lie now.

"Jack tried to save us and I was the only one to escape. Pitch only wanted Jack and baby Tooth... He use me as bait to get them... Please Ignis we have to go back..." Ellen said. Ignis didn't respond, come Fire Spirit you know you want to save your friends.

"Alright..." Ellen smile to herself, yes her plan is working. This was all too easy. "However."

Ellen felt herself be push away by Ignis and his hand wrap around her throat. Lifting the confused Witch off the ground. What the? What is he doing?

She look down at Ignis who is glaring at her in anger. "I-Ignis what are-"

"Cut the act, I know you're not Ariane." Ellen's eyes widen, no it can't be. Her plan was going so well. how did he? "Ariane will never leave her friends behind no matter what. Even if they tell her to escape she won't listen. She would do anything to save her friends even if it endanger her life. That's the Ariane I know."

So the Fire Spirit knew all along. Guess this means she needs to work on her acting skills now. Damn she really thought she had him fooled and she enjoy being hug by him.

Ellen smile and laugh softly. "So you figure it out no matter you're too late Ignis, your dear Ariane is being torture by Pitch at this very instance. There is one way to save her..." Ellen said as Ignis hold tighten more around her throat once she mention Ariane. "Come with me and take Ariane's place. There she'll return home safe."

Ignis glare at her even more and his grip tighten more to the point where it start to hurt her. "You take me as a fool, I would rather find Pitch, fight him, and save Ariane, and the fairies." Ignis said.

Ellen frown at him, this idiot is suicidal. "You'll die if you do that. You're more important than she is." Ellen said as Ignis scoff, he toss her aside. Ellen gets up from the ground and stares at him in shock. How dare he do that!

"No that's where you are wrong, Witch." Ignis said. Witch? He knows she's a Witch too. Ellen change her appearance back to her original one.

"You're wrong, the mortal girl is nothing but an ant to us! You and Jack are more important than she is and you should join us! No longer will you two have to live alone." Ellen said. Ignis shook his head, he's ignoring what she's saying. Feeling desperate, Ellen continue to say more. "I could show you love, compassion, pleasure, all the things in life you want, more than what that stupid girl can give you. I can do anything for you!"

Ignis feel a little shock by this Witch's words. She must really be obsess with him to offer something like that. He couldn't help but pity for her, she's desperate for him to join and she offer to do anything.

"Sorry I rather earn the things in life instead of easily taking it." Ignis said as he turns around to walk away from her. Sure he should torture her to tell her where's Pitch, but he already knows where they're at. And that's where he's going.

Ellen couldn't believe it, Ignis is choosing that weak human over her! She's offer him to anything he wants and he rather have to earn and be with that human. It furiate her so much. The thought of him being with that human girl disgust and irritates her so much.

_'Do whatever means necessary.'_

Pitch is right, she has to do whatever means necessary and since her plan fail. She has no choice but to go with plan B.

"Ignis." Ignis stops walking he turn around and comes contact with a potion she just threw at him. The glass shatter and the liquid spill all over him.

"Why yo-" Ignis couldn't finish what he was saying, his entire body felt paralyze. Ignis kneel down on the ground, his body, why can't he move? What's going on? What is she doing to him?

"The potion is made for me to paralyze my victims who try to get away from me. It's very hard to make since the ingredients are so rare." Ellen said as she walks over to him. She kneel down to his level, his eyes glare at her. If only looks can kill. "This could have been so much easier for you to accept my offer. If only you see that girl is not the one for you."

If Ignis can talk he'll so threaten this little Witch out. How dare she paralyze him on top of that even pretends to be Ariane. He should have killed her when he had the chance.

"You leave me no choice but to do this to you Ignis." Ellen said with a smirk, this spell is difficult but she's glad she's using it on him. This plan will be so much better. "I'm going to use a spell, this spell is very difficult and it would drain me very easily but since you didn't accept my offer you left me no choice but to use this on you."

Ignis stare at her in shock, what is she talking about?

He snap out of his thoughts when Ellen press her hand on his head and begin whispering the spell. Her hand begin to glow and a sharp pain shot throughout Ignis's head to his body. She began saying the words that needs to complete the spell.

Ignis scream in pain as the spell complete, he drifts off into consciousness. Ellen grabs him before he hits the ground, and she lays him down softly. She smile to herself and the spell has work, even though it made it very tired but still. Her job is done.

Ellen look down at Ignis, and brush the strands of his bright orange hair that reminds her so much of the sun.

"My darling Ignis you'll forget everything, friends, family, and most of all love. Once you awaken you'll be on our side, have our views, and have hatred towards the Guardians. And your feelings for Ariane... Well that's forever gone now."

...

Jack continue to shoot ice everywhere around him, he's somewhere at the Arctic He needed to get away from them. He had to. How could he face them after what he's done. It's all his fault, everything that has happen is all his fault.

He knew, he knew he shouldn't have went straight into Pitch's lair. He knew it was a trap, but he was desperate. Desperate to have his memories and Ariane's. Ariane, she's kidnapped by Pitch and it's because of him. Who knows what Pitch is doing to her. It's all his fault.

"Ignis is right, I deserve to be not believed in." Jack said to himself as he hear a scoff echo around him.

"No you deserve to be believed in just like how the rest of does. You know how it feels like Jack."

Jack frown and begin fire ice around him, where could that bastard be? He knows who's talking to him and how are he show himself to him.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down I'm like you!" Pitch said as he comes out of the foggy mist and Jack fire ice at him. Pitch begin dodging it. "Woah! Listen we're a lot a like-"

Pitch didn't finish what he was saying as Jack charge at him and blast him with a force of ice and Pitch blast it back with his power creating a huge dark ice crystal block.

Jack hold his staff and took couple of breath, seeing this as chance to talk, Pitch continue. "I've thought I was the only one who felt to be cast out, to not be believed in! To long for... a family... All those years in the shadows, I thought no one else knows what this feels like... but now I see I was wrong." Pitch said. "Jack join us, no longer will you have to be alone."

Jack look up and glare at the Nightmare King. "Never, I rather die and be alone then to join you." He said as Pitch sighs.

This would have been so much easier, resistance, everywhere Pitch goes is resistance. Now he has no choice but to do this and Jack has to choose.

"Really? I guess you won't be needing these two." Pitch said as he waves his hand.

Two of his dark horses come out of nowhere and appear by his side. Pitch pulls out a small figure out of one, revealing it to be baby Tooth. He hand baby Tooth to the dark horse, it held her with it dark sand. Pitch pull out the other a person, Ariane who is tie up by the dark sand. Pitch held her close to him and he look at the shock Winter Spirit with a smile.

"Pitch! Why you-"

"I wouldn't try anything if I was you." Pitch said. He points over at baby Tooth who is about to be crush by the dark sand while Pitch made a sand-like dagger appear in his hand, he held it close to Ariane's neck. She look at Jack with sad eyes, her eyes swollen red, obvious from crying. The look she's giving him just kills Jack.

"Ariane..."

"So Jack who will you choose? Baby Tooth or Ariane? Choose quickly or they'll both die. But it must be tough for you since their life are now in your hands..." Pitch said as a dark chuckle escape his lips. He should spice it up a bit."But I also have one more offer for you."

"...What kind of offer?"

Pitch smirk and he tilts his head to the side. There lay one teeth containers, the pictures show Jack and Ariane on them.

"You can have Ariane, the fairy, and your memories in return give me your staff." Pitch said as Ariane shook her head vigorously He push the dagger harder against her throat. "Quiet you, it's his decision. So what will it be Jack?"

Jack look down at his staff then to them, both Ariane and baby Tooth's face show fear and they were telling him to say no, but how could he? He had to protect them, he has to.

Jack sighs, he toss his staff over to Pitch who caught it. He let the dagger go and still holding Ariane in his other arm. Jack hold his hand out, time to keep his end of the bargain.

"Now hand them over." Jack said.

"Hmmm no..." Pitch said as baby Tooth bit the dark horse, the dark horse toss baby Tooth over Jack into a hole. Jack ran towards Pitch, but the Nightmare King crushes the staff his hand snapping it into two. Ariane try to struggle against the binds on her, tears stream down her face at what is happening before her. Jack felt something inside disappear and it hurt. "You said you wanted to die and be alone so I'm making it come true."

Pitch push Jack back by the dark horses, he flew back and land into the hole where baby Tooth is. Pitch walk over, picking up the memories and tossing it down to Jack. Jack look up and Pitch couldn't help but smile at the defeated Winter Spirit.

"You got your memories, and the fairy but." Pitch look at Ariane who is still in his arm, he stroke the side of her tear-streak face. "I'll keep the girl, love to have soon to be broken toy. Enjoy your life while you can Jack Frost."

He chuckle begin to walk away from the hole. Jack still clutching his chest in pain, got up, feeling the all the emotion burn inside him. He shouts out.

"ARIANE!"

* * *

**A/N: Woah so much happen in this chapter wouldn't you agree? Poor Ignis, sorry to the Ignis fans out there. I know you guys are mad and I'm sorry!XO Poor Ariane, Ignis, Jack, and even baby Tooth, those guys are so evil to do that to them. **

**Yea for the one that are wondering about if Ignis will be different now since his memories are gone, yes since Ignis has lost his memories, he's going to be Dark Ignis aka Evil Ignis which will be interesting to see for some of you people.**

******I know there's Jane fans (Jack/Ariane) and Iriane fans (Ignis/Ariane) out there which will be hard for me how to end this story xD So tell me which are you? Team Jane? Or Team Iriane? And why? Cause I want to know why you the readers like that pairing^^ Please review and see you all next time:)****  
**

**Here's a very very VERY short sneak-peeks**

_"You must be Ariane, the human girl who is caught up in this battle, if I was you I'll stay away from me. I don't like humans and I don't hesitate to hurt one. Name's Ignis Flames but I bet you already know that since it was you annoying mortals who killed me and yes I do hold a very deep grudge against your weak kind."_

**And that's the end of the sneak-peek. Yes I am cruel XD**


	13. It's Me, Don't You Remember?

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and the reviews:********)** I appreciate the support you guys! Woah your guys reasons are good and I agree with both sides.

** You might hate me since this is a short and I mean a short chapter. I'm sorry!DX Next chapter will be long, I promise!:) Also happy New Years!^.^**

******Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), Jack/OC, Ignis(OC)/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Along the way she meets her other childhood friend Ignis Flames, the Fire Spirit. There she is pulled right in Jack and his little rivalry , what's worst is that she's right in the middle of it. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? But the main question is, does she have feelings for Jack or Ignis? And who? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 12~**

**It's Me, Don't You Remember?**

"This was all too easy." Wolf said as he finish eating a piece of chicken that he just found outside of Pitch lair. It's just him, Pitch, and Ellen. Rumpel and Piper went out to continue their 'part'. Wolf wonders why, those two never tell him anything.

He can understand why Piper wouldn't since he 'accidentally' ate one of his rats. It wasn't his fault, he was hungry and his rat just had to be there.

"Those idiots Guardians will meet their end soon." Pitch said as they all laugh, he look across the table at the sweet Witch who made his plan go smoothly. Oh it's a good thing she join him, or they wouldn't have another ally. "So how is our dear friends Ignis doing, my sweet Ellen?"

Ellen stop fiddling around with her orb and smile at the man who help all their plans go all well.

"Good but I'm sadden that he finds me annoying, but I'm more glad that he's forgotten about that pig human girl." Ellen said with a smirk. "He has our views and hatred for the Guardians, Pitch. If you want you could see him."

Seeing this as an opportunity to meet their newest ally, Pitch gladly accepts. Since Jack Frost did not join him Ignis would prove to be an interesting ally. He wonder how would his friends react to this, especially the girl.

...

I could not believe it, I could not believe what Pitch did. He use baby Tooth and me to make Jack give him his staff which he broke in half. He knock baby Tooth and Jack down in the hole, he even threw his memory and broken staff down there with him.

Jack... I hope you're okay no I know you're okay. You're always are. You always get through this no matter how tough a situation is. I couldn't help but smile at the thought, I guess so I have so much faith in him.

I'm glad Pitch left me in this so-called cell block, I didn't want to see him or any of his evil allies. It shock me to see Rumpelstiltskin, the Big Bad Wolf, Pied Piper of Hamelin, and a Witch named Ellen join Pitch. They have the same views and goals as him. Even though Pitch is strong but I have faith that the Guardians will defeat him. The bad guys always lose.

"I just hope this ends real soon." I said myself as I turn over on the bed. It's been 2 hours since Pitch left me in this cell. there's hardly any light in here, only two lanterns sitting on a small table across from me. There's just a bed, a small table with two chairs in this small stone cell room. I feel like I'm in jail or something.

I close my eyes as the memories of Pitch earlier came to me. His words still rang through my head, still leaving me confused and even now I don't even know what he means.

_'You're not alone, Ariane. Your dear friend is here as well but he's not the friend you once know well I'll just let you find out on your own.'_

Pitch, what do you mean by that? Who are you talking about? Jack no he tried to kill him it has to be someone else. Ignis, no I don't think it's Ignis, it could be, I just hope not. What does he mean my friends is not the friend I once know? Damn it! Damn him leaving me confused!

I snap out of my thoughts when the door to my cell open, I look up from my bed and I could not believe who it is. It's Ignis! But something about him is different though... He don't seem happy to seem, his expression show... amusement?

He smirk, closing the door behind him and taking a seat in the chair across from me."You must be Ariane, the human girl who is caught up in this battle, if I was you I'll stay away from me. I don't like humans and I don't hesitate to hurt one." He said as he flicks his fingers to make a little spark. Trying to scare me. "Name's Ignis Flames but I bet you already know that since it was you annoying mortals who killed me and yes I do hold a very deep grudge against your weak kind."

What? "Ignis what are you doing? It's me Ariane, don't you remember?" I said as Ignis just laugh.

"Sorry human I have never met you in my life." He said. What? Just what is he saying, of course he met me before." So Pitch was telling the truth that you think you know me. The fool won the bet, cause I have to pay up now."

_'Your dear friend is here as well but he's not the friend you once know.'_

Pitch,that bastard, so that's what he meant. He must have erase Ignis's memories of me, how dare he, how dare he do this to him. Ignis.

"Ignis listen to me, Pitch erase your memories of me. You know me and I know you." Ignis just laugh, he's not being serious. "Ignis I'm telling the truth you really do know me."

"You're really persistent the others were telling the truth." The others? He's talking about Pitch and them, what did they even say to him? "Listen kid, I don't know who you are and I don't give a damn about you. We have never met you're being delusional lady."

Delusional? Delusional? I am not delusional!

I frown, getting off the bed and stood in front of him. His eyes glaring at me, watching and waiting to see what I do. Ignis, why have Pitch done this to you? I put my hand on his face, staring into his eyes, pleading him to remember.

"Ignis, it's me Ariane. We're friends, and you know it. What ever Pitch and them said is not true. Don't you remember the times we have spent together. Don't you even remember teaching me how to dance?" I put my other hand on his face and continue plead to him. "Please Ignis, please I know you know who I am, please remember me."

"Didn't I-"

"Ignis I know what you've been through. I didn't care, I didn't see you as the monster everyone else sees. I see you just you, just Ignis and not evil Fire Spirit." I said. His eyes stare right into mine, like he was searching for something. To see if I'm telling the truth. "Ignis..."

Ignis close his eyes, he grabs my hands and pull them away from his face. He open his eyes, just as I fear, no signs of recognition in them. He don't remember me.

"Like I said I don't remember you, so why don't you sit down and shut up or I might have to burn that pretty little mouth of yours." He said sounding a bit annoyed. Without arguing, I walk back to the bed and lay back down. I turn to put my back towards him.

Damn it, I thought it would have work. I know somewhere deep inside Ignis he knows who I am. I just know it. Damn you Pitch, why did you do this to Ignis? Why? What is your reason for this?

I close my eyes, Ignis, don't worry I'll find a way to get your memories back. I won't allow them to make you their little puppet. I will save you. I promise you that much.

As I was too lost in thought, I didn't even realize Ignis was staring at me with confusion. He held the side of his cheek, wondering why he felt warmth and somewhere deep in his heart, he felt as if he knew who I am.

* * *

**A/N: Yea sorry if it's short:/ Don't worry you'll see more interaction with evil Ignis. Next chapter is going to be long and about the Guardians, Cupid, Hansel, Gretel, Jack, and baby Tooth. Sorry no Ariane well maybe her probably for flashback, Ignis, Pitch, for the next chapter:P**

**Oh! I did a little oneshot, two maybe 3 it depends. I written two, and one's for the Iriane(Ignis/Ariane) fans. And the other is for Jane (Jack/Ariane) fans.**

**The oneshot for Iriane fans is called _In Your Arms _go check it out:)**

**The oneshot for Jane fans is called _As We Lay Here Side By Side_ go check it out:)**

**Sorry no sneak-peek this time:P**


	14. Rats, Memories, And Secrets Oh My!

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and the reviews:********)** I appreciate the support you guys! I hope you all had a good year, I sure did^^

**Did you guys notice the cover for this is different, yup i drew that^^ Yea it looks crappy, im not a professional drawer xD Okay from left to right: Jack, Ariane and Ignis. It took me FOREVER to draw Ignis hair-.-**

_!PLEASE!_** check out my poll on my profile, it'll decided which pairing will be together FOR SURE at the end of this story and don't worry. I'll make another fanfic of what if she choose this person instead of that person. It's a win-win on both sides:) Also yes there will be a sequel to this. But yea please check it out please^^ Anyways enjoy this chapter:)****  
**

******Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), Jack/OC, Ignis(OC)/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Along the way she meets her other childhood friend Ignis Flames, the Fire Spirit. There she is pulled right in Jack and his little rivalry , what's worst is that she's right in the middle of it. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? But the main question is, does she have feelings for Jack or Ignis? And who? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 13~**

**Rats, Memories, And Secrets Oh My!**

It's been already three hours since Ignis left to go find Jack. North got worry about the young Fire Spirit so he sent Tooth, Hansel and Gretel to go look for him. While he, Cupid, Bunny, and Sandy are at the Pole, discussing their next plan.

"The lights, they're slowly going out." North said as he watch some lights on the globe begin to fade away slowly. Because of Pitch, they're fading away. Tooth can't get the teeth without her fairies, Easter is ruin because all the eggs were destroy The children are slowly disbelieving.

"Luckily we have Sandy, he still give the children dreams." Sandy nods at Cupid and they all smile.

A dark chuckle erupts in the room. "Yes well that is all going to change now." They look up to see Pied Piper of Hamelin standing on top of the globe. When did he get here? And how long was he standing there? "It's been awhile North, I should be thanking you for giving me this magical pipe when I was a child. You're such a kind Santa, didn't even know that a mere innocent child grow up to become pure evil being."

North frown, he didn't need to remind him. Yes he regretted that day, he never thought that a child will grow up to be evil. It never occur to him. Piper was an innocent child. So what happen to make him go from good to evil?

"Piper what are you doing here?" North ask him. A smirk spread out across Piper's face, he pulls out his magical pipe, the one North curses he ever made.

"To end your wretched lifes." He began to play the pipe, sounds of squeaking and footsteps coming all around the room. One of walls bust open and in comes in a rat almost the size of a child. It's eyes red, teeth sharp as knives, it look mangy and most of all it has the look to kill.

The rat look at North and them, it charge at him. Just in time Cupid fire an arrow at the rat before it could sink its teeth into North, the arrow pierce right into his neck, instantly killing it. The rat fall down lifeless and soon turn to dust.

North look at Cupid. "Thanks." He said as he pulls out his two swords when they look to see more rats coming out of the hole. Looks like they got more company. They start attacking the rats, killing as many as they can.

Sandy whip one of the rats away, he looks up at the globe where Piper is standing playing his pipe, calling his rats. He frowns and flies up to him. Holding the whip his hand, he raise in the air and prepares to strike him.

"Heheheh sorry little man." Sandy turns to look to the side to see who said that and sees none other than Jol, Jack o'Lantern, the Pumpkin King. Jol smile and raise his hand at him. "This is your end heheheh."

Sandy's eyes wide in shock when Jol blast a flaming ball which look like pumpkin at him.

"SANDY!"

...

Jack sat up from where he was laying, that really hurt. He look at baby Tooth, making sure she's okay. She is in his sweater pocket with his teeth container.

He look up to see Pitch gone, damn him, damn him to hell. He lure him by using Ariane and baby Tooth to give him his staff. Now Jack is paying the price for his ignorance. His staff is broken in two, and Ariane is still held prisoner by Pitch. There's one bright side, baby Tooth is with him, and she's okay, he is alive, and he got his memories. Still that ain't a bright side, Ariane is with Pitch because of him...

Jack gritted his teeth, he slam his fist down to the ice. "Why am I such an idiot! Because of me Ariane is hurt, because of me Easter is ruin..." Jack said as he bury his face in his hands. Remember what Ignis said to him. "Ignis is right... I deserved to be like this... To not be believed it..."

Sounds of clicking, the same voice from when Pitch lure him to his lair. "Jack!"

The voice start Jack, he stumble back and look down in his pocket to see it glowing. He pulls out the teeth container and baby Tooth flies out, flying next to her. She gives him a smile and taps the container. She wants him to open it.

Jack grabs the container, press the button and it opens. His memories begin to flood into his head, everything begin to come back to him. He had a family, a sister who he saved by risking his life. He died saving her from falling into the lake.

After the memories stop coming, he puls away, gasping for air. He looks at baby Tooth. "Did you see that?" She shook her head. He began to smile, he remembers now, he had a life. "I remember, I remember everything. I had a sister and I saved her."

Jack looks up to the sky and see the moon. "So that's why..." He said, feeling confident and happy There is one thing left to do. He has to go save Ariane and the fairies. Jack runs over to his staff and grabs the pieces. He push them together, it'll become one, but sadly it didn't.

He did it over and over then finally he took a deep breath, feeling the power in him rise, he slam it together. A blue light glow around it and the piece come together making the staff whole again. Jack smile at this, he look back at baby Tooth who smile and fly right over to Jack's shoulder, sits on it.

"Let's go save Ariane and the fairies." He said as they fly out of the hole and into the sky, towards their destination, Pitch's lair.

...

Chicago, the place where Ariane and her parents move. It's an alright city, but her and her mother prefer the city. Ariane could never understand why her mother wanted to move here. If only she knew.

In the kitchen in a small house, sits her mother drinking coffee. Her name is Annabella but Anna for short. She's about close to her forties, even though most people thinks she's in her mid twenties by her young beauty. She's always been a late bloomer. She has dark chestnut hair, that is long and curly. Her eyes are brown.

Anna close her eyes, she worries about her daughter, sometimes wonders if it's a good idea to even send her to her sister for the holidays. She knows her dear little sister Elizabeth loves spending holidays with family and yes she should spend it with her daughter, but she can't... For a very good reason.

"If only you knew Ariane." She said. Anna and her husband do not go on business trip, it's lie, they only say that so Ariane will not know truth but one day she'll know, when she is ready.

She looks over to see her husband come in with a crystal like thing. "That's the last of it, we have to go out to find more. It should continue to put the shield around the house and hide our presence." He said as he looks at his wife, and notice her sad expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking... I hate lying to her... I want her to know the truth Erik, I want her to know everything even the truth that you're not really her father." Anna admit to him. She sets her cup down and stares at her reflection in it. "All these years protecting her from the other world and it's people..."

Yes, it's true, she married him when Ariane was only 2. She loves him of course, they've been through a lot, even though he's different, but she cannot forget that she love... Ariane's father. And she hates lying to her daughter.

Erik sighs, he sits down from across his wife and grabs her hand. He gives her warm smile. "Listen I know it's tough but we're doing this protect her, from all this especially _him._ One day Ariane will understand why we're doing this." Erik said as he gets up and walks away. "I'll be back, I have to get more crystals from Katherine since her father Ombric is out." With that he leaves his wife alone in the room.

All these years, she has kept her daughter away from the other world. Even though she told her countless stories about them when Ariane was little girl. Sure she shouldn't but she love telling stories to children ever since she was teacher long ago.

Her fears came true when her daughter came in contact with one of the people from the other world. She only made it seem like she thought her child was crazy so she moved and made her see a doctor no that's the not reason why. She did it to protect her. Someone is after her child so she had to make her forget, and as always once she comes in contact with the people from the other world they have to move.

"Ariane I wonder if you know that if you believe you can see them but for you, you can always see them." Anna said to herself. "You inherited that gift from your father along with your special ability. If only you knew you're part of another world..."

Anna looks out the window, staring up at the moon, she smiles slightly. "Right, Tsar?"

* * *

**A/N: Woah what a shocker! So Ariane's mother knew about Jack and them way before Ariane, what else secrets is she keeping from her daughter? Oh yea! The Man In The Moon full name is Tsar Lunar, just letting you know.**

**Gee I feel bad, I left out Jol aka Jack o' Lantern out of the story xD I mention him in Chapter 7 and that was the last we heard of him hahaha Don't worry you'll see more of him.**

**Woo Jack is on his way to Ariane but sadly he doesn't know that ignis don't remember and he's there with Pitch. Does this mean there's going to be a battle between the two rivals, *Gasp* Who knows!**

**Anyways please review and see you all next time:)**

**Sorry no sneak-peek this time:P**


	15. There Are Things That I Still Not Know

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and the reviews:********)** I appreciate the support you guys! I know some of you guys already know but for the some who are still confused, yes Ariane is Man In The Moon's daughter. Ariane's mother Anna said that Ariane inherit the 'gift' to see them without believing from her father and then Anna look at the moon and said right Tsar? So yes he is her father do not worry later on u find on how her parents met and why her mother keeping this from her. Soon everything will make sense^^

**Also don't forget to look on profile to vote on the poll!**

**Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), Jack/OC, Ignis(OC)/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Along the way she meets her other childhood friend Ignis Flames, the Fire Spirit. There she is pulled right in Jack and his little rivalry , what's worst is that she's right in the middle of it. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? But the main question is, does she have feelings for Jack or Ignis? And who? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 14~**

**There Are Things I Still Not Know**

I didn't know what's worse, being held prisoner by Pitch and his allies, or Ignis with no memories and being a complete ass. Yes I do mean an ass. I'm stuck in this cell since I cannot leave without Pitch's permission, he wants me to stay there till he do something, I don't know.

What makes it worse is that Ignis has to watch me, since he don't remember me he hates my guts, literally. He threaten to seal my mouth shut! God this makes me more angry at Pitch even more! That bastard, how could he do this to Ignis.

I annoy Ignis more when I talk about Jack, supposedly by what he said, Jack is a complete moron who will be destroyed by him. Yadda yadda, without his memories he's a big meanie.

Rude, cocky, cold, but I know there's a side of him that cares. I seen it. I just got to somehow get it out of him. He's really is mean and very cruel but I know he's lonely deep down though. The Ignis know is there, I just know it.

For now sleep is what I need since I can't talk to Ignis and he told me to be quiet. Besides it something to help me get away from this hell...

Sadly my dream didn't help either, well more like a nightmare.

...

"_Take the child and run away, quick! We'll hold them off. They must never get her, Bell!" A hooded man said as woman who look somewhat familiar nod and took off with a bundle, she ran down to the tunnels where there's an escape route._

_The man scanned the outside of the mansion. They had not arrived yet to take the child._

_At the corner of his eye he saw the Guardians running downstairs, from left to right it's Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and North. He's very thankful that 'he' ask the Guardians to help them. After all it's their duty to protect children._

_Bunny appear by the man's side, he ready his boomerang as he pick up that wretch scent. "They're here , I can smell them."_

"_Be prepared, they won't hesitate to kill us, after all they cannot feel and that 'man' does not show any mercy." The man stated as he ready his staff._

"_I don't understand why does 'he' want the child, he don't do something like unless it involves death." Tooth pointed out as she looks at her allies with concern. They know why people are after the child but in truth, none of them know why 'he' is after the child._

_Sandy put a question mark above his head and North shrugs. Even he did not know why._

"_I don't know Sandy, maybe Anna know– "_

_North was interrupted by the front door of the mansion crashing down and maniacal laughter ringing in their ears. They turn to see skeletons standing at the doorway and right in the middle is their leader, the true ruler of darkness. Death itself, his sinister red eyes glow and once again he laugh throughout the empty house._

_'He' had come for the child…_

...

"Ahhh!" I bolted from my bed, panting heavily, sweat sticking to my forehead. That dream, god, what was it. My body begin to shake all over and I realize even in sleep I cannot get away this nightmare. It's just like when Pitch was torturing me with his nightmares. That memory is still fresh in my mind.

"Sheesh did you have a nightmare or something?"

Ignis. I turn to see him, he was standing right next to bed, his eyes looking right at me with confusion and I can see a little hint of concern in them. I can feel the tears brim in my eyes. Ignis...

Without thinking, I leap forward, wrapping my arms around him and bury my face into his chest. I clutching the fabrics of his sweater, seeking the comfort I so need, I begin to sob in his arms. Forgetting that Ignis does not remember me.

"Ignis... Please please don't leave me... Please stay with me. Please." I said as I cry more in his chest. Comfort, I need it so bad. I'm still shaken up from what Pitch did. His whole body tense up. He's not hugging me back, he's not even saying anything. "I need you, Ignis... Please don't go..."

Realization hit me, I pull away from him and sat far away from him on the bed.

That's right, how could I forget so easily, Ignis does not remember me. But still... I look away from him, trying to avoid his confused face. Wondering why I freaking hug him.

"Sorry... I forgot you don't remember me..." If only you did remember, I really do miss you Ignis. The good you, and not the evil you. I wipe the tears away, I hate crying in front of people.

"Again with that, listen we don't know each other." Ignis said with a hint of annoyance in them.

I look at him, frown. "We do know each other, why else would I hug you for comfort. It's because... we're close..." I said, feeling my cheeks begin to burn. Geez I make it sound like we're close in romantic way.

Ignis frown, he look down at his hand. "Close huh..." He close it to a fist and chuckle softly. "That makes you sound like a whiny bitch, Ariane. Just give up on me, I don't know you so why do you keep trying to make 'remember' you even thoug-"

"I'll never give up on you! Never! You're my friend and I am yours! I will never give up even if you hate me, Ignis." I put my hand over my chest, the words I'm saying is true, and I meant every one of it. "You'll always be dear to me Ignis, you're precious friend that I cannot lose. I cannot just let you go and put you through the years of loneliness and despair once again-"

Ignis cuts me off by grabbing my arm and pulling me into an embrace. His hands wrap around me, one of them behind my head. My eyes wide in shock by this, he's hugging me, Ignis...

"You're so annoying, so persistent, so... human... My mind is telling me we have never met before. Yet... My soul is telling me I know you. Seeing you sad and tears flowing down your face... I somehow could not bear the sight of you like that, I felt as though I need you in my arms and make you happy... When you hug me I felt the need to hold you forever in my arms... " Ignis said, with a hint of confusion and bit of sadness. Ignis, I knew a part of you remember me. "I feel as though you're someone precious to me and this feelings I feel for you is strong..."

I smile, wrapping my arms around him, returning his embrace. "It's because we're friends, Ignis... We have a special bond that even Pitch cannot take that away." I said as I felt him bury his face in the crook of my neck. Inhaling my scent.

"Ariane..." He whisper.

"Ack-hem."

We both look towards the door to see a girl who looks very angry. I'm guessing this is the Witch who is working with Pitch, and I think her name is Ellen. She folds her arms in front of her chest and she glares at me, her eyes filled with hatred and disgust.

"You stupid human, you'll never give up even though he clearly forgot about you... I really do hate you..."

...

Pitch continue to watch the lights on the globe slowly disappear in his lair. It's working, his plans are working. Soon this world will belong to him and soon once again it'll be covered in darkness. No hope, dreams, nothing but darkness and fear.

He sent Wolf and Jol to go help Rumpel and Piper. They're going to need all the help to end that man. Dear, Sandy, it's nothing personal, but you have to go. Your pathetic dreams will no longer keep the children's hopes and soon they'll fear and remember the boogeyman.

If only he sent Ellen as well, the damn Witch's been on his butt ever since he brought Ariane here. He understand why the Witch dislikes the human child since it's the one Jack Frost and Ignis Flames cares about so much. What he don't get is how can she be so infatuated with them. They don't even know her, or even met her. On top of that they hate her guts since she has their girl Ariane.

Love, what a pathetic word, he cannot believe he even felt such word like that. Long ago you say he fell in love with a woman. Yes, he knows, he's Pitch Black, he shouldn't love, he's fear, he shouldn't feel such worthless feelings. But something about that woman was different...

The woman wasn't afraid of him, but fascinated by him. What surprise him the most is that she felt pity towards him, she seen his loneliness, and she offer to be his companion, a friend. It surprise him so much, no one has offer such a thing to him, him the boogeyman. This woman who should fear him but doesn't, wanted to be his friend which he gladly accepts.

You can expect what happen next, he fell in love with her. A woman who pity and was fascinated by him. She was a teacher at an Elementary School, she told stories to her students such Fairy Tales, she even told the stories about him. Except she wasn't trying to send fear to the children but an understanding that he was lonely which surprise him that someone done such a thing for him.

This woman, so filled with love, wonder, hopes, dreams, and most of all, she was pure. For an adult it is very rare for them to believe and this woman believes. She was so pure that his fearlings told him to corrupt this woman.

Don't get him wrong that he's going soft, no he wanted to corrupt her. Her innocence drove him insane, he wanted to touch, and corrupt her innocent body. To turn her into his fearling Queen, oh he was so tempted to do it, but he waited then thats when he regretted he did.

The woman fell in love with someone; someone other than him. It hurt and anger him at the same time. The person she fell in love with was his enemy, the one who ruins his plans. She soon spent more time with that person and less time with him.

Then one day she became pregnant which furiates him, she was not bearing his child but that man's. It drove him insane soon it went all to his head. Making him, the Nightmare King, more mad. That's when a good yet very disturbing idea came to him.

Her child is a powerful being, inherits the amazing abilities from her father. You see Pitch wants to be believe in and to be feared, since that woman _'betrayed'_ him, he decide to use her child. Her child's father is a powerful being, and the child is a great tool to use against its father and mother.

He's not the only one who is after the child others are as well some want to devour the child to gain it abilities while others like himself want to corrupt it and use it against good.

However his plan didn't succeed, as always that man found out and warn the woman, there she fled away from him and he never saw her since. He search for her countless and he couldn't find her. It was as if she never exist which he almost believe but he remind himself that man must have help her hide presence.

Even now he's still searching for her, but with his plans destroying the Guardians will make it much easier to find that woman along with the child. It's been years now since he last seen her, the child should at least be a young adult. Before the woman fled, he found out her child is a girl, females are very stubborn but easily to control.

Pitch chuckle, he look up the hole at the moon. A sickening smirk spread across his face. "Soon I'll find your _precious_ daughter my dear old friend..."

* * *

**A/N: Woah Pitch is after her, but he don't know it's Ariane xD What is that about Ariane's dream? Or was it a dream? Who else is after her? Aww Ignis hug Ariane, I know the Jane fans are mad, sorry XD Don't worry Jack will come soon! *whispers* Maybe the next chapter he will. *cough* *cough* Uh-oh, Ellen is mad, what is she going to do? Find out next time!**

**Please review! And check the poll out on the my pf, it'll decide the MAIN pairing of this story and how it ends.**

**Sorry no sneak-peek this time:P**


	16. Ellen's Anger And Jack's Promise

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and the reviews:********)** I appreciate the support you guys! Really I do! I took a look at the poll, wow, it's 10-3, looks like one pairing is winning and I'm actually shock xD Did not think a lot of people like this pairing. I can't tell you which pairing is winning, sorry. Don't worry, the story won't end soon. So have no fear! You still have time to vote!

**Anyways enjoy this chapter:) Well I know the Jane fans will hate me first while the Iriane fans will love me then towards the end the Jane fans will love me and the Iriane will hate me!DX Know this, it's for the plot's sake and yes the characters will do that!**

**Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), Jack/OC, Ignis(OC)/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Along the way she meets her other childhood friend Ignis Flames, the Fire Spirit. There she is pulled right in Jack and his little rivalry , what's worst is that she's right in the middle of it. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? But the main question is, does she have feelings for Jack or Ignis? And who? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 15~**

**Ellen's Anger And Jack's Promise**

Anna's cup shatters across the floor, it did not matter to her at moment. "WHAT! Pitch has her! That cannot be!" She look down on the ground to see more images the Man In The Moon is showing her. It shows her daughter in a cage then to Pitch with a question. To most people they don't what he's saying but or her it's easy. It took her awhile but she got the hang of it. "So Pitch doesn't know Ariane is my child, but still how did she even get into this mess?"

The images start show, he begin to explain to her the day that Jack Frost and Ariane met, explaining everything to her. How her daughter met the Guardians, Cupid, other creatures, and how she come in contact with the other world.

Anna sighs, she rubs her forehead. Jack Frost, that boy sure is stubborn, don't he understand he's making her vulnerable to the dangers in this world. Stubborn, but what bothers her is why is Ignis with them. Most of all with her daughter, don't he hate humans? Hmm there is something going on, she can feel in it.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Tsar?" She said as she put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to answer her. Seconds later he show her Jack, and Ignis with hearts above their heads looking at Ariane. Then it show them fighting. "Wait, you're saying those two are in love with my daughter, and they're fighting over her? Tsar, geez how can you let them do that to her, she's only 17, barely knowing about love. It's going to be hard for her to choose between them."

She walk over, and start picking up the pieces of her coffee she just drop. "All these years, protecting her from the outside world, and no matter how hard I try she always want to know more. She is just like me when I was her age." She said with smile, remembering how she use to be fascinated by the world and its mysterious ways. "Fascinated but one thing for sure that I may be nice but I swear if those boys hurt my daughter, I'm going to kick their ass."

Anna looks down at the ground, sees the Man In The Moon showing an angry face with a fist. She couldn't help but smile at this. "I guess that makes the two of us, Tsar."

...

Time seem like it's going pretty slow, what's taking those fools long. He's growing tired of waiting. It's only one person and it shouldn't take them this long to end one's life.

Pitch continue to pace back and forth in his lair, minutes pass no one came, guess he has to go do it himself. If you want things to get done gotta do yourself. Damn fools.

The Nightmare King flies out of his lair into the night, Ellen should be alright, after all Ignis don't remember and Ariane is just a mortal. What Pitch did not know is that a certain Spirit was waiting for him leave.

"Let's go baby Tooth." Jack said as he and baby Tooth fly down the hole. They both fly over to one of fairies's cages and open them. "Come on, you're free now."

He notices the fairies cannot fly, but why? Does Pitch has something to do with it?

"But she deserves it!"

Crap! Jack grabs baby Tooth and flies around the cage to hide, he looks over at the door, and sees Ariane being push out by a girl who look about her age. That must be the Witch who is helping Pitch.

The Witch is glaring at Ariane, she grabs her and put her in hold. Jack's eyes widen in shock when he notice she has a knife press up against her neck. Panicking he was about to go over there but baby Tooth pull his sweater and shook her head no. She pointed towards the door.

"Let her go, Ellen." Ignis walks out with very angry face, Jack wonder what the hell is he doing here. Is he going to save Ariane just like him? "I've told you, I don't know her. She means nothing to me."

"You lie! I see how the way you look at her and the way you held her in your arms! I see it, and you cannot lie about that!" Ellen shout, tears pour down her face. Why is this Witch crying?

"Pitch will be very angry if she dies Ellen, just let her go-"

"No! Never! This stupid mortal! What do you two see in her! I can give you anything you want and do what you want but it's futile." Ellen begin to laugh maniacally and she stops she stares up at the ceiling. "No matter how hard I tried you'll always have feelings for this stupid human."

"What?"

"What? You didn't know Ariane? Oh how could you, you're just a stupid human." Ellen said as she press the knife closer to her skin. Jack grind his teeth, trying to control himself from going down there and killing the Witch. He knows if he does, she might kill her. "I'll say it since it'll make your stupid fat brain easier to understand. He's in love with you, always has, and always will."

Jack's eyes lower as he watch Ariane's face turn shock from hearing what she said. She now know the truth. Even Ignis's face show shock like he couldn't believe it. He should know cause after all he told him, he was in love with her also.

"I realize now, if you continue to exist, he'll always love you. But if you die, he won't, he'll be mine **all mine** hahahahahaha." Ellen start to laugh and about to pull the knife across Ariane's neck. Just in time Ignis shot a fireball at Ellen, burning her hand which cause the knife to drop.

Ariane ran away to the side, to get away from this crazy Witch. Ellen look at Ignis with confusion then turn to anger. "How dare you!" She ran towards him and fire a spell at him which he easily dodge, he grab her hands and glare down at her small form.

"Don't even try to fight me I won't hesitate to kill you Ellen, but we have a plan to complete. We shouldn't be at each other throats, our enemies might see this as advantage." Ignis said as Ellen nod slowly.

Jack cannot believe what he is just heard, did ignis really did betray them what the hell is going on.

"Pst!" Jack look over to the side, he see Hansel and Gretel, they were standing on top of magic carpet probably from North. A smile break across Gretel's face and she whisper to him. "Hey there idiot, nice meeting you here. Go get Ariane and get out of here, we'll handle this."

They're not mad at him, he didn't care if he got called idiot, he was surprise that they're even talking to him especially Gretel. He couldn't help but smile at this. Jack was going ask them why are they're here but couldn't since they took off charging down towards Ignis and Ellen.

"Hey! Ignis! Eat this traitor!" Gretel yell as she throw her brother's bomb at them which it explode once it made contact with them. The explosion cause Ellen to fly back while Ignis shot the blast back by shooting his fire at it. Ellen fly back and hit against the column.

This is Jack's cue to get Ariane and get out of here. He scan around, spots her small form near a column. He flies down over to her, turns her around to face him and cover her mouth his hands.

"Shh." Jack said as he points up which she nod. She understood what he's saying. He wrapped his arm around her and flies up out of Pitch's lair.

Ellen groan, slowly sitting up on the ground. She look up, sees Jack flying out of Pitch's lair with Ariane in his arms, Ellen glares at this. Damn mortal girl. What angers her more is the people who threw that bomb. How dare they do that to her!

She looks over to see who did that and she could not believe who it is. It's Hansel and Gretel! 200 years since she last saw them, they've grown. She's been craving the revenge to get back at those damn Witch Hunters and here they are.

Ignis frowns at the intruders, damn pests. Who the hell are they calling traitor.

Hansel and Gretel jump down from their carpet, land couple yards away from Ignis. They stood and Gretel smirks at her use-to-be companion. "Well, well decided to betray us huh Ignis. I would never thought you would. It's kind of low o you to join the likes of these freaks." She said with a mocking tone which irritate Ignis.

"I don't know you lady, but." He smile and lit a fire-ball in his hand. "I'm going to enjoy burning you brats for doing that to me."

Gretel laughs, she shakes her head, she aims her pistol at him and frowns. "It's a shame, you were a great ally Ignis."

"My my, my, you two have grown so much since I last saw you."

Hansel and Gretel's eyes wide in shock, they know this voice, it's been years since they heard this voice. It cannot be. They turn to see that person standing next to a column. Ellen smirk at their shock expression, oh how she love their looks.

"We last met at my house where you stuff me in my oven and burn it down am I right? It's been 200 hundred year ago since we last met. Well isn't this one big family reunion " Ellen said as Hansel and Gretel frown, turning their attention at the Witch who tried to eat them when they were young. Still look hideously young with her pretend human disguise. They'll make her show her true form.

"Ellen... I never thought you would have survive.." Hansel said, pulling out his microfilament wires.

"Yes, but this is good, cause we're going to enjoy killing you." Gretel aims her pistol at the Witch.

Ellen smile, such hatred, and it's all for her. "We shall see about that." Ellen begins to chant a spell, fires an electric ball at the twins. Beginning the battle inside the Nightmare King's lair.

...

Jack flies down into Ariane's room at her Aunt's house. He lets her go, waiting for her reaction. Seeing her safe and unharmed soothes his worries. She's safe, for now.

Jack look out her window, Hansel and Gretel are battling them, but what's Ignis's deal. He betrayed them and join their side. Is he out of his mind! '_Ariane might know why that idiot betrayed us.'_ Jack thought.

"Hey Ariane do-" Jack couldn't finish what he was saying, cut off by Ariane's sudden embrace. Wrapping her arms around him tightly, trembling his chest. He was both shock and concern by her sudden action. "Ariane are-"

"I'm glad you're safe... I knew you would be okay but... I almost lost you.." Ariane said as she begin to cry in his chest. Jack smile and embrace her back, burying his face in her chest.

"It's okay, I'm safe. It's okay." He whisper to her with a soothing voice, trying to calm her down. He remember now, she witness him get hurt by Pitch and she was so scared. "Everything is okay, Ariane..."

Pitch, damn him, he cannot imagine what that monster did to her. He shouldn't ask Ariane, he don't want her to remember such horrible memories. One thing is for sure is that he'll make Pitch pay for what he did to her.

Minutes pass, her body no longer tremble, feeling safe and protected in his arms. He'll always protect her no matter what. Still clinging onto the warmth that always been there for her, she begin to pull away slightly and stare at him with pleading eyes.

"Jack, please we got to save Ignis. Pitch and them erase his memories and made him their ally. We have to save him." Jack's eyes widen, so that's why, it explains it now. Ignis never really did betray them, Pitch must have seen that Ignis would be a good ally so he did that.

Baby Tooth and Jack look at each other then back to Ariane. "Alright but right now you have to stay here. I cannot risk you being-"

"No! When I stay away you guys always get hurt! I cannot allow losing you too-"

"You're not going to lose me! Listen you-"

"Jack I can't, I just can't allow myself to lose you too... I want to save Ignis, he's my friend and friends never leave friends behind." Ariane said as tears begin to form in her eyes. "I know I'm human and I can't stand up against them. You guys always risk so much to protect me and in the process you get hurt because of me. I can't I just..."

Tears pours down her face, the look on her face just kills him. He hates seeing her sad worst crying. He understands she wants to help but she's mortal. There's nothing for her to do, it's the truth. She'll die if she tried to fight and Jack cannot bear the thought of losing her.

"I can't bear to lose another person I care about... I just can't...Why am I so useless? All I do is hurt people I love." She sniffles as she wipes her tears away. '_Please stop crying, please.'_ Jack thought. "If I never exist then may-"

Jack cuts her off by pulling her forward and pressing his lips onto hers. Tired of seeing her sad face, it just kills him, he wants her to be happy not sad. Useless? No, She is not useless, she is the most important person in his life.

Baby Tooth blush at this, shock that the Winter Spirit is kissing their human friend. It was sweet yet shocking to the young fairy.

He press her closer, kissing her more, showing her how much she means to him. Her lips, god they're so much softer than he imagine them to be. It feel good kissing her but he only did it so she won't cry. He did it to show her she's important to him and not useless.

Trying his best to control the desire to ravish her, he pulls away, and smile at the very shock Ariane. "You're not useless Ariane, you're the most important person to all of us, especially me. Don't say you should never exist, cause if you didn't then I would still be lonely and miserable. You're the one who change it all, you're my world." Jack said as he wipes her tears away with his hand. "Stay here, I'll go save Ignis, and I promise we'll return. Stay here, I cannot bear the thought of losing you, and knowing you're safe is enough."

'_So please no more tears...'_ Jack thought.

No longer arguing Ariane nod, making Jack smile more. He rub the side of her face, and stare into her hazel eyes that he so loves. "I'll return so please wait for me Ariane..." He remove his hand, he look at baby Tooth who is still blushing. "Watch her while I'm gone." Baby Tooth smile and nod. Jack turn around, fly out the window leaving a very confused yet shot Ariane.

Once he gets back, he has a lot of explaining to do to her since he kiss her. Jack smile, touch his lips, he can still feel her lips. So soft and warm. He cannot believe he actually kiss her, he almost gave in his desire to kiss her more. Does he really love her that much?

Well he almost did lost her and that very much scared him to death. He cannot bear the thought of losing her. She's the beginning of his world and center of his universe. She means everything to him.

Remembering her shock expression, she now knows about his feelings... and even Ignis's... Once this is all over, he wonders who is she going pick. Will it be him? Or Ignis?

His eyes lower at the thought of his rival, Ignis, he cannot believe he has forgotten about them. You're probably thinking oh! Jack should be happy, Ignis is out of the picture and he can Ariane to himself, no he cannot. To be honest, Jack wanted to save Ignis, to have his old rival back. He never hated Ignis, he actually thought of him a brother, a very annoying cocky brother. He knows Ignis would do the same if Jack has forgotten about him. They have a rival/friendship bond that no one understands.

Jack flies down and stands in front of the hole leading to Pitch's lair. "Ignis, hang there, I'm going to save you." Jack said as he jumps right down the hole, straight to a battle.

* * *

**A/N: So much has happen in one chapter, Ellen told Ariane Ignis is in love with her and Jack kiss her to calm her down. I know Jane fans are happy and I'm really sorry Iriane fans! I'M REALLY SORRY! I know Jack would kiss Ariane to calm her down cause you know he loves her and all he has to do something to make her stop crying. My boyfriend did xD Anyways know this Ignis finds out and he's not too happy. *whisper* he might kiss her too. So please don't hate me! I love Ignis with all my heart!**

**Next chapter Jack tries to reason with Ignis but the stubborn Fire Spirit fights him. There would be no Ariane, she would be in the next next chapter, there you'll see that Ariane now knows about Jack and Ignis's feelings and now she has to decided what they are to her.**

**Oh! Check out the little companion piece I wrote for this story. It's called **_The Girl and The Nightmare King**,**_** it's just about Ariane's mother telling her a story about a girl who fell in love with the Man in The Moon and the Nightmare King. What she don't know is that it's about her parents, and Pitch.**

**Please review! And check the poll out on the my pf, it'll decide the MAIN pairing of this story and how it ends.**

**Here's some sneak-peek for the next chapter!**

_"You're Jack Frost, the mischievous Winter Spirit, strange I feel as though I have met you even though we never met before. one thing is for sure I feel annoyance towards you and have the urge to fight you. I can understand you are my rival, Ice."_

_"Ignis don't do this! Your memories were era-"_

_"Shut up dumbass, I don't know you, and nor do I care. Your very presence annoy me and I really do hate ice. Seeing you standing here alive, since you did not die from Pitch's attack I have no choice but to kill you myself."_

_"If reasoning with you won't make you come to your senses, I have no choice but to fight you. Here I come Ignis, I am not going to hold back. "_

_"Good, I don't like weaklings who don't put up a fight. Now show me what you've got Jack Frost!"_

**That's the end of the sneak-peek, yes I am cruel xD**

**Next Chapter: Fire vs Ice, The Rivals Battle!**


	17. Fire Vs Ice, The Rivals Battle!

** A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and the reviews:********)** I appreciate the support you guys! Sorry I've been away but now I'm back! **Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), Jack/OC, Ignis(OC)/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Along the way she meets her other childhood friend Ignis Flames, the Fire Spirit. There she is pulled right in Jack and his little rivalry , what's worst is that she's right in the middle of it. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? But the main question is, does she have feelings for Jack or Ignis? And who? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

** ~Chapter 16~**

**Fire Vs. Ice, The Rivals Battle!**

"Come and catch me if you can!" Ellen threw a potion creating a portal, she jump right into it, running away from Hansel and Gretel. She's not being a coward. She's needs more space for this battle and besides they should go back to place where they first met.

Jack watch the Witch Hunters twins jump right into the portal that close seconds after. He smile, "You better win you two."

"You're Jack Frost, the mischievous Winter Spirit." Jack turn around, spots Ignis leaning against a column inside Pitch's lair. His expression shown irritation and no recognition for him. "Strange I feel as though I have met you even though we never met before. One thing is for sure I feel annoyance towards you and have the urge to fight you. I can understand you are my rival, Ice."

Ignis flick his hands, a fireball appear. Jack put his hands up to stop his rival, he didn't come here to fight him.

"Ignis don't do this! Your memories were era-"

"Shut up dumbass, I don't know you, and nor do I care." Ignis shoots the fireball at Jack who easily dodge by jumping behind a column. "Your very presence annoy me and I really do hate ice. Seeing you standing here alive, since you did not die from Pitch's attack I have no choice but to kill you myself."

Ignis start throwing fireballs at the column which cause it to melt down. Jack frown, begin running to dodge Ignis's fireballs. One thing that has not change is that he still feel annoyed by him. Still, he don't want to fight him.

Jack snaps out of his thoughts, a fireballs hits his face, blasting massive force of heat to him. He flew back hit the side of column. The side of his face feels burnt, Jack use some of his power to cool the burnt skin which return back to normal in seconds.

That really hurt, he look up to see Ignis's with a bored expression and he could swear he saw the old Ignis in his eyes. Talking is not doing no good since he got blast in the face which hurt like hell to him!

Jack sighs, he didn't want to resort to this but he has no choice. "If reasoning with you won't make you come to your senses, I have no choice but to fight you." Jack said as he aims his staff at Ignis, determination building up in his eyes. "Here I come Ignis, I am not going to hold back."

'About time.' Ignis smirk, lighting another fireball in his hands. "Good, I don't like weaklings who don't put up a fight. Now show me what you've got Jack Frost!" Firing the fireball at his rival, beginning their battle.

...

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, what should I do?" Tooth said to herself, Hansel and Gretel told her to go back to the Pole and help North and them which she did. But this was not what she was expecting.

She's standing outside, hiding of course since their enemies are inside the Pole and have her friends captured. Peeking through the window, she watch her friends staring at their enemies. She wants to go in there and save them, but that's suicidal.

"I have to do something, I won't leave you guys." Tooth said with a smile but then it soon disappear when she realize one of her companions is gone. "Where's Sandy?"

...

All Jack could do is counter attack Ignis's fireballs, he don't want to attack his friend. He can't he just can't. He's trying his best to control himself from seriously hurting Ignis. It's tough since he is not holding back.

Dodging two of Ignis's fireball and he flies out of Pitch's lair where it's more open.

"Quit running away Frost boy." Ignis said behind him, he didn't even see him there. Before Jack could react, Ignis grab his ankle, and slam him down into the ground with his fireball. Laying below his rival, Jack's body screams out in pain. It aches all over.

Running away, no.. He's not running away... He made a promise to her and he's going to keep it. Even if it kills him.

Ignis stood before him with a very annoyed expression. This brat is starting to piss him off. "Get up, you said you wouldn't hold back." Ignis steps on Jack's chest, pressing hard to the point where he cannot breathe ."So quit acting like a little bitch and show me-"

Cutting him off, Jack grab Ignis's foot, freezing it causing immense pain to him. He pulls him down, flips over pinning Ignis's hands down to the ground. Freezing his hands so he won't move. Now it's time to talk.

Jack pushes his staff against Ignis's neck. "Ignis, listen to me. Pitch erased your memories, he's using you to get back at me, the Guardians and even Ariane." Ignis frown, remembering what Ariane said to him that sounds exactly what Jack just said.

_'Ignis listen to me, Pitch erase your memories of me. You know me and I know you.'_

He shook that memory away. "I don't know you!" Blasting the ice away from his hands, he charge at Jack with a fist full of fire. Jack grab his hand, cooling the fire, both glaring at each other. "Why are you and that girl so damn determine to save me-"

"Because you're our friend and friends never leave friends behind!" Jack swing his head forward, slamming his on top of Ignis causing him to let go of his hands. Seeing the opening Jack blast sheets of ice at him.

_'I'll never give up on you! Never! You're my friend and I am yours! I will never give up even if you hate me, Ignis.'_

Ignis shook another memory of that girl, barely counter Jack's ice with his fire, but the force cause him to back up. So powerful, filled with such strong feelings, is he really that determine to save him.

Jack walks towards him, keep blasting his ice at him, making him counter it with his fire and forcing him to backing up.

"Remember us, Ignis! We're your friends! We always have been there for you! Deep down inside you can feel it, that bond we share with you!" Jack pleaded, tears begin to form in his eyes, letting all the feeling inside him take control. "Remember Ignis! Remember the love you have for Ariane! Remember we're competing to win her heart! Remember our promise we both made to each other!"

A memory shown in Ignis's mind, it show him and Jack in the library then the memory went back to that girl Ariane-Pain shot throughout his head, throbbing with pain, memories... Why is this boy?

He's right, deep down he does feel it. He can feel it inside him.

"REMEMBER IGNIS!" Jack yells out as he fire a wave of ice towards Ignis who barely paying attention. Reacting in time, he blast fire back but it was too late. The massive blast that Jack shot overcome Ignis's small fire. Blasting the Fire Spirit back.

Pain shot throughout his body, he flew back and hit against a tree. His back cries out to him but he refuses to give in this pain.

Ignis looks up at Jack, memories that he did not know but deep down was familiar with show in his mind. He wants to remember more to see why. Memories that he do not remember but feels...

"Gah!" He grab his head, the pain, the memories, it's too much for him.

Jack looking at his rival with concerns, he runs over to him. "Ignis!"

"Stay back!" Blasting a fireball at him which Jack easily dodge.

Looking at the Fire Spirit who is obvious in pain. Jack couldn't help but feel the need to help him.

Ignis clutching the side of his head in pain, the memories, the more he tries the remember the more the pain increases. It as if someone don't want him to remember. He cannot deny this any longer. He cannot. He always had doubts and they could be true.

"You... So determine for me to remember... My head is telling me I don't know who you are... But" Ignis looks down at his hand and puts it into a fist. "My soul is telling me otherwise, something inside me is screaming out to me I know who you are, and even that girl..."

Jack stare at him in shock but soon replace with joy, he remember well a little bit. He even admitted it which is good too.

"Ignis I'm glad you rem-"

"I've said my soul is telling me I know you, I still don't remember but..." Ignis clutch side of his face, a pain expression spread across his face. "When you attack me moments ago, I seen a couple of memories of you and that girl... I tried to remember but the pain. The more I remember the more the pain, it as if someone don't wants me to remember."

Jack frowns, "Cause they don't, Ellen erase your memories and Pitch hope you'll be a good ally." Jack said as Ignis frowns.

He knew deep down that Ellen had something to do with this, damn that Witch is so annoying, he don't understand why she likes him so much.

"Figures, I had doubts about those idiots... Guess this means I'm on your side... For now..." Ignis said, a smile break out across Jack's face which irritates the Fire Spirit. "Don't think I'm going soft Frost boy. For now I am listening to my soul. And next time we battle, we're battling without hesitation."

It's true, he's only doing this once. So much is going on and he knows that he know who this boy is and even the girl. He wants to remember and he will. He's doing this for himself not for him, so the Winter Spirit shouldn't get any funny ideas.

Jack lean against his staff, still smiling which is creeping the flip out of Ignis. "Same here, but first we have got to go back to Ariane. She's worrying about us about, especially you." Jack said as he floats above to the sky. Ignis sighs, follow him soon after. Both flying back to Burgess in silence.

'_What have I got myself into.'_ Ignis thought. '_The dumbass been smiling the entire 's creepy me out, but yet... I can't help but feel a little happy...'_

_'It's good to have you back, Ignis.'_ Jack thought. '_Even though you're still an ass.'_

...

They had actually done it, his allies actually killed Sandy. Well it was Jol of course, he was the one put that little man's life to an end by blasting a fireball at him without him expecting that he was going to die. Jol is truly is a sneaky bastard.

Since Sandman is dead, Pitch sent his fearlings out to turn children's dreams into sweet nightmares. Right now he's enjoying his victory, waiting for the lights on the globe start to go out in the Pole. Wondering where's North and them? Well they're right here in the Pole, restraint and force to watch their enemies' victory.

"Never thought this could be the day to see the Guardians fail their duty to protect the children." Pitch said with a smile.

Bunny frown at him, struggling to break free from the chains around his wrists and ankles. "You won't get away from this-" Pitch snap his fingers, a black sand wrap around Bunny's mouth shutting him up.

"Suck an egg rabbit."

Wolf grin, aims his dagger at Bunny. "Can I eat him since we won?" Bunny's eyes wide in shock, luckily for him Pitch shook his head no. "Why not? We won and they serve us no purpose anymore."

"Stupid dog, they still serve us purpose. Have you forgot they help that woman in the past to hide her child from Pitch." Jol said as he laugh at Wolf's angry face. He rub the side of his pumpkin face.

Rumpel appear by the Pumpkin King's side, he laugh. "Heeheehee no need to look angry my furry friend, look on the bright side we can torture them oh yes we can we can indeed. That's if they don't tell us. If they don't know where the child is then we could kill them, yes kill them kill them softly heehee."

"There's no need to kill them just yet." They turn to see Piper standing by the doorway, in his arms he's holding an envelope. North's eyes lower, he realize that little brat went into his office, because that envelope is his and he put it in a safe under his desk.

If only he wasn't restraint he'll kick that little brat's butt. Sandy... He cannot believe he's gone...

"A letter?"

"No a pumpkin duh Wolfie, you're so stupid hahahahaha" Wolf throws his dagger at the Pumpkin King and Rumpel who is still laughing and easily dodge it. He start chasing Jol and Rumpel around the room then out of it.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Piper roll his eyes, seems like only Pitch and him are the smart ones here. He flies over to Pitch and hands him the letter. The letter that'll help Pitch a great deal. "A letter from an old friend." Piper said as Pitch open the letter and start to read it. He watch the Nightmare King's expression change to shock.

_Dear North,_

_It's been years since we last saw each other. I'm doing good, have a nice house, and Erik is a good husband. I'm truly thankful for what you and the Guardians have done for me. If it wasn't for you people, my child will no longer be here with me. She's grown up into such a young woman. Already 17 years-old, fascinated by the world, she is just like me. _

_I wish you guys can see her, but like Tsar said. For her sake, it's best for her to remain uncontact from the other world. Oh how I wish you guys could just see her. She's adore you guys, telling stories to children even her dear cousins. Remember when I was like that, when I first met Tsar, I wasn't her age at that time..._

_It saddens me deeply that my daughter has to endure so much, and I hate lying to her. But for her sake I must. Sometimes I wonder what if I never met Tsar then my daughter wouldn't be born to endure such a harsh life. Wonder if I never... met Pitch then Tsar and me could live happily, and be a family. I wonder sometimes but... _

_I don't regret it any of it. I don't regret meeting you, Tsar, and even... Pitch..._

_Anyways I hope you're doing well and I look forward to seeing you this Christmas, yes this time I'm allowing you to come to my house on Christmas to give my daughter presents. I want you to meet her._

_Sincerely,_

_Annabella_

Pitch's hands begin to tremble, eyes filled with anger and hurt as the memories start to come back. He crush the paper in his hands and turn his attention to North since it was address to him.

Letting the anger in him take control, he flies down and grabs North's collar. "Where is she!" North did not answer him, he knew who he's talking, hell they all know and why he's after her. But there is one thing they did not know, soon they will.

Pitch glare, shook North again and shout at his face. "Where is she! You cannot hide her from me, North! Where is Anna and the child!" North glare at Pitch, he lean forward close to Pitch's face where he can feel his breath.

"Even if I know where she is, you'll never find her." How dare he... Pitch raise his hand about to strike North but Piper grab his hand just in time before it came in contact with his skin.

"Don't let the fool get to you, luckily you have me, I found a way to find her and her child." Piper said as he whistle, a rat comes running out of a hole, holding a giant white book with yellow carvings on it in its mouth.

Cupid glare at Piper and struggle against his bonds. "You little bastard! How dare you enter my palace and take the Book of Isolde!" Bunny look at him, wondering what is this book. Nothing he could do but watch their enemies, Cupid better tell his allies. "Book of Isolde, my messengers named it after the first human I've met since we first started our duties. The Book of Isolde holds every human being names, it tells who are they with, who are their children, who they've been with, and such. We have to keep records of this, it's our duty to help them fall in love and find their soul-mates."

"And with this, we can find the child. So let's see who it is." Piper takes the book from his rat, he opens it and scans through it. Cupid start to struggle against the chains more, trying break free, to stop them from finding out. He promise Anna he wouldn't let anyone find out, and he must keep his promise."Allen, Ariel, ahh Annabella Williams hmm married to Erik Emerison, a Warlock and a close friend to Man in the Moon."

Pitch roll his eyes, he don't give a damn who she's married well he was surprise that she married Erik, wonder what happen between her and the Man in The Moon? No that's not important, he needs to find the child."

"Enough of dilly dally Piper, who is her child."

Piper kept reading and getting all the information. Cupid struggle more against the chains that bind him and his allies. "Stop! Piper you mustn't keep reading-" Black sand wraps around his mouth to shut him up. Pitch is getting tired of hearing his voice.

"Let's see, got married and her child is..." Piper mouth hangs, eyes wide in shock. Pitch eagerly waiting to hear the name he grab the book and look to see for himself. Now it's Pitch's turn to be shock That cannot be. This can't be right.

"Ariane... Ariane is Anna's daughter..." Piper said as Bunny and North's expression turn shock just like Pitch's.

_'Forgive me, Anna, for I have failed thee.'_ Cupid thought as he bow his head in shame.

_'Ariane is Manny's daughter.'_ North thought.

'_All this time, and we didn't know about it not until now.'_ Bunny thought.

Pitch close the book, hands it back to Piper. He cannot believe it. All this time, searching for the child of the woman he hates and his enemy, and she was right there this entire time. It explains now, the moment he met her, he felt something familiarly about her. Her eyes filled with love, wonder, and compassion reminds him so much of her other.

Wait, he has her still, she's still in his lair. Pitch smirk, he look over at the globe, start to see the lights start going out. It has begun. "Piper."

"Yes?"

"Stay here with them, make sure every one of those lights go out. I'll be back." Pitch said as Piper nods. Pitch begins laughing, he flies out of the pole towards the sky.

"Pitch!" Oh North, you're too late. You cannot stop Pitch, the Nightmare King getting the girl. Almost two decades now and he finally has her. It's time to complete his revenge.

Pitch looks up at the moon, a sickening smirk spread out across his face. "Can't stop me old friend, your Guardians are defeated and I have won. I even know where's your precious daughter is for I have her. The girl belongs to me, me alone. And you can do nothing about it." He laugh hysterically unaware that Ariane is no longer in his lair. "Soon my darling, you'll belong to me..."

_'You belong to me,_  
_My snow white queen._  
_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.'_

_-Snow White Queen by Evanescence_

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh Pitch now knows, but Ariane still not knows xD Pitch is going to be mad to find her gone from his lair. Jack and Ignis better hurry! Go to Ariane! Has Pitch really lost his marbles xD Oh what's going to happen to Ellen? Even to Hansel and Gretel? What is Tooth going to do? Find out next time:P**

**Also I have a QUESTION for you! Do you want Ariane's mother to make an appearance you know, her and Pitch have a little reunion. **

_justfannonealess:_** You're the not the first who ask me this, couple of people (won't say their names) ask me to write a short yaoi fanfic or oneshots of Jack/Ignis hell even Ignis/Pitch._. I know yaoi is popular and yes I'm a yaoi fan for the ones that are curious. I can see why you guys like this pairing since there's tension but I don't know about Ignis/Pitch though. I'll think about it well do you guys think I should? Because I would if you wanna me too but it might not be good since it'll be my 1st written yaoi fanfic xD Never thought people will actually like Jack/Ignis or even Ignis/Pitch._. (Weird...) So yea it depends if YOU guys want me to. I'm only asking the ones that like yaoi cause I know some of you don't:/**

**Anyways past the awkward part, please review! Here's something for the people who don't know what to put in their reviews:) Just type a letter in your reviews and that's all.  
**

**a.) Loved the chapter and demand an update**

**b.) Liked the chapter, few grammar and spelling errors**

**c.) Lots of grammar and spelling errors, but still like the chapter**

**d.) Demand lots of moments between Jack/Ariane aka Jane moments!**

**e.) Demand lots of moments between Ignis/Ariane aka Iriane moments**

**f.) Update!**

**g.) Jack and Ignis should get along more**

**h.) Jack and Ignis should fight more**

**You can pick more then 1 this is just to help people who don't know what to put in their reviews:) I hope this helps^^ **

**A VERY short sneak-peek!**

_"Ever since my eyes layed on you, I wonder what was so familiar about you. What drawn me to a young mortal girl with innocent eyes filled with love, wonder, hopes, dreams, but most of all pure... That can so easily be corrupted oh I was so tempted to my dear. But now I know why."_

_"What do you want from m-me?"_

_"Such a beautiful face, no wonder Ignis and Jack love you so much, you have them easily fooled. You remind me so much like her... You're just like your mother."_

_"W-What are you talking about? Ahh what are you doing?! Don't touch me!"_

_"Sorry Ariane, can't stay away from my new pet. After all you belong to me... I have a better idea, instead of using you against your parents, you could be your mother's replacement. Since that wrench betrayed me. I'll love you in the replacement of Anna...So what do you say my darling?"_

_"Get away from Ari you monster!"_

**That's the end of the sneak-peek!**


	18. The Nightmare Continues

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and the reviews:********)** I appreciate the support you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Well I know the Jane fans will be mad at me and the Iriane fans will love me xD I AM SORRY! *bows*

**Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), Jack/OC, Ignis(OC)/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Along the way she meets her other childhood friend Ignis Flames, the Fire Spirit. There she is pulled right in Jack and his little rivalry , what's worst is that she's right in the middle of it. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? But the main question is, does she have feelings for Jack or Ignis? And who? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 17~**

**The Nightmare Continues**

Jack and Ignis finally made it to Ariane's house, they slip inside her window quietly, trying not to awake everyone in the house.

"We're back." Jack said as they look around for the young mortal girl. A small figure show in corner of the room, soon it start moving towards them. It was Ariane, but in her pajamas. A smile break out across Jack's face. "Told you I'll keep my promise."

A small blush appear on her face, she nod avoiding to look at Jack, making Ignis wonder why. He cannot deny she look cute when she blushes.

Baby Tooth flies over to Jack, rubs her head against his cheek. She smiles and waves at Ignis who wave back slowly.

"Ignis, well he is on our side, he somewhat remembers." Ariane turns her attention to Ignis, tears brimming in her eyes, she runs up to him, straight into his arms. Her small arms wrap around him, clutching the fabrics, afraid that she might lose him again.

This sudden action shocks him but he also felt that 'need' again. Just like before, he felt the need to hold her in his arms, protect her and make her happy. The need to not let her go, afraid of losing her.

_'He's in love with you, always has, and always will.'_

What Ellen said, could it be true?

_'Remember the love you have for Ariane!'_

Love... Is that what this feeling is, love? He never felt anything like it before and he don't know whether it's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Ignis... I'm glad you're okay... I'm glad you're safe..." Hearing her say that makes him feel happy, he couldn't help but smile at this.

Ignis look up at Jack who is obviously looking away, trying to not look at the scene in front of him. Ignis swore he saw a small hint of jealousy in Jack's eyes, does he like her too? The thought of it just irritates Ignis.

"I'll be back... I'm going to go check on Jamie and Sophie." Jack said, leaving the room, not wanting to see anymore of this. He couldn't help but feel jealous to Ignis. He's holding the girl he loves in his arms, and what's worst is that Ignis loves her too.

Ignis wraps his arms around Ariane, burying his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet familiar scent that he loves. "Yea... It's good to be back..." Ignis whisper. It's feels strange to him just saying that but yet at the same time good. His memories god he wish he can remember. He wonders all the times he spent with this girl. Most of all wondering if she feels the same way. Or could she be in love with that moron?

Ignis's eyes narrow at the thought, no the very thought just sadden and angers him. He evens feel jealousy to the Winter Spirit. Should he ask her? She knows his feelings and he needs to know if she feels the same way

He pull away slightly, staring at her with a serious expression. "Ariane... Do you... ummm..." God he made it sound so easy but it's not. Come on, Ignis, say it. "Do you like me? You... know Ellen told you I do and... these feelings I feel for you are strong... Even though I cannot remember everything but... I cannot deny these feelings I have for you..."

There he said it, it felt like a weight just been lifted off his chest. Ariane just staring at him in shock; could not believing he confess to her, hell he couldn't believe it either. Her cheeks burn red, she look away from him.

Even baby Tooth is shock, she's sitting on top of Ariane's dresser, watching the whole scene in front of her. She knows what's going to happen next. Sadly she feels sorry for the young human girl.

"I-I don't k-know if I-I do... I d-don't know.." She stutters making him flutter with a strange feelings. God dang she look so adorable right now. Seeing her standing there, looking embarrass even stutter making him want to kiss her. No he shouldn't kiss her, he shouldn't, no matter how strong this need he cannot kiss her.

Not listening to his head, Ignis cup Ariane's face, turning her to look at him. He leans forward, pressing his lips onto hers. Feeling warmth other than himself for the first time. No, he felt this warmth before, but he just can't remember.

Closing his eyes, feeling the softness of her lips, it feel so melting, he can even feel this strange flutter feeling in his stomach. He can feel the desire in him to go more, taster her more, but no he don't want to give in that dark desire. He wants this to last, this amazing kiss with her.

In truth it's his first, and he's glad it's her. A girl who never gave up on him, always there for him. Show him such love and tenderness he never seen before. God he could just devour her in this kiss. She's making him feel this way. Making him feel the need to have her always like this. But no he shouldn't be selfish. He shouldn't, even though he don't want to let her go. He shouldn't be selfish, he should let her make her own decision and not him.

Ignis pulls away, watching her shock face turn red with embarrassment. "I-Ignis... D-Did you just-Did you just k-kiss me?" He smile, tilting his head to the side to not look guilty. He got to admit she look more adorable now with a face that red.

"Maybe, why? Do you want me to?" He tease as her face burn even more red. She frown at him, mad at him for teasing her. He just love how she gets so cute when she's embarrass.

Baby Tooth smile and laugh, young love.

"You did what?!" Ignis frown, here comes the one who ruins it all for him, strange feels like he always does. He looks over at the doorway, seeing Jack whose face filled with shock but most of all anger and jealousy. So it is true, he feels the same way too.

Ignis look over at Ariane who is avoiding to look at both of them, probably wondering what to do. He looks over at baby Tooth who is hiding behind a jewelry chest, not wanting to see what happen. He don't blame her.

He looks back at his rival, well seeing him there asking, he better tell him. He's going to find out anyways so best to know now.

"I kiss her and I know you're going to ask why it's because I love her, but I bet you already knew that huh?" Suddenly Jack lunges forward towards Ignis, starting a yet another fight.

...

"Look at that, they're going out pretty fast." Piper said as they watch the lights on the globe in the Pole go out fast. All the lights in Asia are out, and now Europe. They're going really fast. Too bad Pitch isn't here to see it.

"Yay, we won we won!" Rumpel jumping around till Wolf kick him aside in annoyance.

"Shut up-" Jol blast Wolf aside right next to Rumpel, both laying on the ground groaning in pain.

Jol sighs, sitting on top of the desk, watching the lights go out. "Both of you shut up." Jol said as he and Piper laugh together. North and his fellow companion simply roll their eyes. All of them were nuisance to them.

Piper smirk, only few lights remembering and they're in the U.S.A surprisely. Jol flies over, standing on top of the globe, touching the lights as they go out.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6" Jol smile, the Guardians and Cupid start to struggle against thier chains. " 5,4,3, 2 and now for the big finale 1!... 1!... 1?"

Piper sat up from his chair, frowning because one light is not going out. Rumpel and Wolf jump over to where Jol is, looking at the last light. Why isn't it going out?

"What the hell is this?"

"Wolfie's right? What socery is this?"

Piper flies over to them, pushing them aside. "Get out-of-the-way fools." He kneels down. "Hmm Burgess... We have no choice but to go there and get the last light."

Piper and Jol flies towards the window. "You two idiots stay behind and watch the prisoners." Piper said as he and Jol disappear out the window. Wolf sighs, sitting back down in his same spot. He hates babysitting. Always has and always will.

"Damn I hate babysitting those fools should know they need me." Wolf said as he grab his dagger tossing it around. Rumpel ignore Wolf, he went back to drawing on the wall. North was yelling at him earlier but he gave up since the small fool would not listen to them.

North snap out of his thoughts when he felt Bunny nudge the side of him. He look at his furry friend who is tilting his head towards the side of Rumpel. A small smile appear on his face, it's one of his yetis hiding behind one of the columns.

The yeti slowly move his hand towards Rumpel, quickly covering his mouth and pulling him behind the column. Bunny look back at north and nod, then suddenly his eyes went wide. North look confused at his friend he nudge him who start to shaking.

"Bunny? Bunny are you alright?" Suddenly Bunny begin to start shrinking, his body going smaller and smaller till he's a small bunny.

Wolf laugh, "Well well seem like Easter has finally got it's effects on you furballs." Wolf said, getting up from his seat, walking towards the confused small Bunny. He cannot believe this. He cannot believe he shrunk. Why is this happening now?

Wolf kneels down, aiming his dagger at him which Bunny push aside and glare at the giant wolf in front of him. "Hey watch it, mate. Even if I'm small I can still fight you." Bunny show him some of his punches making Wolf laugh.

"Ahh how adorable." He grab Bunny by his foot, watching him struggle and yell at him. "You don't scare me, rabbit."

Bunny smile, "You should be." He said as the yeti who knock out Rumpel hit top of Wolf's head hard. Knocking him out and letting Bunny go. "Way to go, mate."

Some of the yetis come out of their hiding place, they walk over to untie North and Cupid.

"About time, thanks." North said with a smile. He looks over at Rumpel and Wolf who are now tied up. "Take them to the cells below." Two yetis pick them up, and start heading to the elevator.

"See I told you my plan was great." They turn to see Tooth floating next to one of the yetis. She smile and flies over to her companions. "Glad to see all of you okay and you know not dead."

North smile but soon disappear. "Tooth, Sandy-"

"I know... They told me..." She said as they turn to look at the light, then she look back at his companions. Sure they should be mourning but now isn't the time. Sandy would wanted them to keep on fighting. Keep on protecting the children. "Let's go to Burgess and save the last light."

...

"Guys stop it," I watch Jack and Ignis continue to fight each other outside. They were in my room until Ignis push Jack outside. Now they're fighting in the sky.

They're fighting... Because of me... To most girls, I know they'll be like 'oh my gawd' no to me, it's not good. I don't want to fight over me, they're my friends, and...

_'You're the most important person to all of us, especially me.'_

_' I cannot deny these feelings I have for you.'_

I shook those thoughts away, no now is not the time to remember that. I have focus on Ignis and Jack. I have to stop them.

"Please say something..." Jamie? What is he doing up?

I look over at baby Tooth, she smile and wave, telling me to go. I nod walking out of my room towards my cousin room, I open the door, seeing him sitting on his bed talking to his stuff bunny.

"Jamie?"

He push the bunny aside, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Umm Ari hi, where were you today?" Oh you know being held hostage in the cell in the boogeyman's lair.

I walk over sat next to him on the bed. "At a friend's house. Who were you talking to?" Jamie look away to his bunny. He start telling about yesterday night when he seen the Guardians.

"I swear I saw them, no one believes me. There wasn't any eggs for Easter, we couldn't find none, and everyone thinks Easter Bunny is not real. I know I saw them Ari." I smile, oh Jamie. I rub the top of my cousin's head.

He's starting to not believe, sorry guys but I think my cousin deserves to know the truth. "I believe you, because I was with him when we started painting the eggs. Trust me there was eggs but Boogeyman and the allies destroy them." I said.

Jamie smile, sat closer, "Really? What else happen?" He ask sounding curious to know my adventures. I start to tell my cousin my adventures these past few days. I started to tell him everything besides Ignis and Jack's... kiss...

After few minutes explaining, he couldn't stop smiling. "Wow so they're all real wait even Jack Frost and Ignis Flames?" I nod. "I never thought you're friends with all of them, are they still here?"

I told him Ignis and Jack save me from Pitch. They were the ones who brought me home. "Yup but they're fighting outside go take a look." I said pointing to his window, Jamie runs over and looks outside.

"Woah... So Jack was the one who made me sled that day? Aren't you going to stop them?"

"No they always fight, they're like rivals/friends." I said as Jamie continue to watch them fight. Wait that right, I haven't shown him baby Tooth. "I'll be right back, I need to get something from my room."

I walk out of his room back into mine. Looking around for baby Tooth, where could she be? Hearing a small whimpering sound coming from the corner of the room. I walk over without even realizing the door behind me slowly closing.

"Baby Tooth?" She's laying down, curl up into a ball, and she's sleeping. It's like she's having a nightmare.

"Tsk tsk poor thing, having a sweet nightmare. It angers me that Ellen did a horrible job to keep an eye on you." That voice! No why is he here? Why can't he should leave me alone? I don't want to turn around and see this monster either.

Suddenly the lightening in my room darken, pair of familiar but yet very frightful hands wrap around my waist. Warm breath hitting the tip of my earlobe.

"Don't want to see me my sweet little Ariane." I gasp as I felt myself spun around push onto my bed. Before I could scream he cover my mouth with his hand. "Wouldn't want your dear cousin come in on this now would we?"

Tears begin to appear in my eyes. Pitch summon black sand making it into a chain, having it tie around my wrists to my bedpost and same with my ankles where I cannot move away from him. Making me a caged animal once again.

Pitch chuckle, he remove his hand and I turn my head away from him. "...Why are you here?..." I ask him. Have I suffer enough already?

In the corner of my eyes, I can see amusing smile on his face. "Seeing you up close it makes sense now. Ever since my eyes layed on you, I wonder what was so familiar about you." He said, sounding like I'm the most amusing thing. He brushes the tips of his fingers on the side of my neck "What drawn me to a young mortal girl with innocent eyes filled with love, wonder, hopes, dreams, but most of all pure... That can so easily be corrupted oh I was so tempted to my dear. But now I know why."

I close my eyes, trying to ignore the horrible feeling his fingers is giving me, shuddering at their unwelcome touch. I look at him, feeling a tear slide down my face. "What do you want from m-me?"

Pitch's smile widen, he wipe the tear away and start to caress my face. "Such a beautiful face, no wonder Ignis and Jack love you so much, you have them easily fooled." He frown and stop caressing. "You remind me so much like her... You're just like your mother."

My mother? What does she got to do with it. "W-What are you talking about? " I ask confusing, I think he even notice it. His expression change back to amusement.

"She never told you, well I can understand since she don't want you get involved. I should tell you, your father Erik was never your father. Your real father is Tsar Lunar, the Man In the Moon." My eyes wide in shock, what? No that can't be right. "It's true, about 20 years ago I met your mother, she was the first person who I trust and became friends with. And she betray me for your father. When I learn she was pregnant with you, I thought I could use her child against her and your father, but the wrench escape and I never found her or her child not until now. If you don't believe me then why don't you ask your mother or better yet ask Erik. Because he was your father's closest friend."

My father isn't really my father, no Pitch has to be lying this can't be truth. But I can't deny the part of me that believes him. What if it's true? I don't know, I just I don't know... All my life I've known Erik as my father and he's not. My mother... I always see her staring outside at the moon, Tsar... I'm his daughter no that just cannot be... I have to ask my mother...

I snap out of my thoughts when I realize Pitch is on top ofme, he's brushing the side of my neck, pushing my hair back, making my neck expose to him. "D-Don't touch me!" I said, struggling against the chains.

He chuckle at my attempt, leaning down only inches away from my face. "Sorry Ariane, can't stay away from my new pet. After all you belong to me... After all these years finding you, I now have you in my hands." He said as my eyes widen.

That's right, he just said he's going using me against my parents. He's been searching for me throughout my life. It explains it now, why we always move. We never stay in one place, always on the move. He's the reason why.

A sinster smirk appear on Pitch's face. His eyes darken with lust that makes my body shudder with fear. What's he thinking?

"Hmmm I have a better idea, instead of using you against your parents, you could be your mother's replacement." My mother's replacement? Was he in love with my mother? "Since that wrench betrayed me. I'll love you in the replacement of Anna...So what do you say my darling?"

Shaking my head vigorously, "No no no please just let me go." I cried softly, letting the tears go. Yes I admit it, I'm scared as all hell. You have to be insane to not be scared. Anyone would be scared if a mad man wanted you for the replacement of your mother. Pitch is insane. "Please, please I didn't do nothing to you... Please just let me go..."

Pitch lean closer, our lips only inches apart. "Your mother wasn't afraid just like you are. She was fascinated by me. I will admit your fear makes me _want_you more my darling. It'll be easier for to just fear me, love me, and you have anything your heart desires." He slams his lips down on mine, it wasn't soft and sweet like Ignis or soft and needed like Jack, it was rough and demanding. Making my stomach flutter with an unpleasant feeling.

I felt him nibble the bottom of my lip, demanding an entrance. No! I will not give him what he wants. I struggle, thrashing where the kiss broke, I turn my head to the side soon regretting when he attack my neck instead.

"Pitch s-stop ahh!" Biting and sucking the piece of my skin where I cannot tell if it's pleasure or pain. I struggle more getting this sick monster off me. "Let me go-mmph!"

Pitch silence me with another kiss, he push his tongue inside my mouth, rubbing around inside my caverns It feel disgusting and gross. Before I was going to bite his tongue, Pitch was push-off to other side of the bed. The black sands around my ankles and wrists disappear.

"Get away from Ari you monster!" Jamie yell as he grab my hand and tugging me off the bed, Jamie thank you. I ran over and grab baby Tooth, we ran out of the room. "Outside!"

He's right, can't stay inside, we have to tell Ignis and Jack Pitch is here. I look down at baby Tooth who is still unconscious I held her close to my chest. Bastard, damn you Pitch. How dare you kiss me, it felt disgusting, I never felt so abuse... and used...

I wipe the remaining tears away. We ran outside, closing the door behind us, we look up to see Ignis and Jack still fighting.

"Hey Ja-Ahhh!" Black sand push Jamie away from me, his small body hit the side of tree. The impact made him go unconscious.

"Jamie!" I run over to my cousin but stop by the black sand I despise too much. The black sand form into a figure and out come Pitch. Face full of anger and desire he glare at me with those haunting yellow eyes.

"You can never escape me my darling." He start walking towards me like predators does to their prey. Feeling the fear inside me start to build, I start to back away from this monster. The monster who'll never leave me and I'm slowly becoming his obsession.

Someone please end this nightmare...

* * *

**A/N: Pitch has finally lost it._. Yea so I thought I should try a lil Pitch/Ariane, so how was it? horrible? Don't worry they won't be a couple like you know love birds and all since the guy is obsess with her mother and now with her. Scary!**

**Seems like a lot of things happen in this chapter. Jamie now knows, same with Ariane about her parents, and the Guardians are on their way!:D Now Jack and Ignis need to quit fighting and save Ariane! Poor Ariane:(**

**Oh! I have a question for YOU! What do you think about all this? Do you feel sorry for Pitch? Do you think what he's doing to Ariane is wrong(In my opinion it's so WRONG)? Do you think Ariane should love Pitch (Just a random question xD)? Do you think her mother Anna should be with Pitch? Or do you think he should let it all go? ****Tell me all in your reviews:)**

**Okay for some who ask me, I'm currently in the process of writing the yaoi oneshot for Ignis/Jack fans, I admit I felt embarrass just writing it xD But I hope you guys like it when it's done. It's called Frost Fire.**

**Anyways please review! Here's something for the people who don't know what to put in their reviews:) Just type a letter in your reviews and that's all.  
**

**a.) Loved the chapter and demand an update**

**b.) Liked the chapter, few grammar and spelling errors**

**c.) Lots of grammar and spelling errors, but still like the chapter**

**d.) Demand lots of moments between Jack/Ariane aka Jane moments!**

**e.) Demand lots of moments between Ignis/Ariane aka Iriane moments**

**f.) Update right away!**

**g.) Jack and Ignis should get along more**

**h.) Jack and Ignis should fight more**

**You can pick more than 1 this is just to help people who don't know what to put in their reviews:) I hope this helps^^**

**Sorry no sneak-peek this time:P**


	19. Pitch's Toy

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and the reviews:********)** I appreciate the support you guys! I'm sorry for the ones who are disturbed for the last chapter you might hate me for this but it's for the plot sake and also it's my cousin Jamie's birthday and she ask me for Pitch/Ariane moments xD So yea, I'm sorry:( Do not worry they won't be a couple since the guy is OBSESS and CRAZY!

**Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), Jack/OC, Ignis(OC)/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Along the way she meets her other childhood friend Ignis Flames, the Fire Spirit. There she is pulled right in Jack and his little rivalry , what's worst is that she's right in the middle of it. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? But the main question is, does she have feelings for Jack or Ignis? And who? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 18~**

**Pitch's Toy**

_"You can never escape me my darling." He start walking towards me like predators does to their prey. Feeling the fear inside me start to build, I start to back away from this monster. The monster who'll never leave me and I'm slowly becoming his obsession._

_Someone please end this nightmare..._

I close my eyes, shouting on top of my lungs. "JACK! IGNIS!" I open my eyes, staring at Pitch who is obvious angry at what I did. You would do the same if you're me.

Pitch shakes his finger at me and a sickening smirk appear on his face. "Naughty, naughty girl, you have to be punish-"

"Get away from her!"

Pitch jump back in time from Ignis's fireball. A black mark appear on my Aunt's driveway where Ignis's fireball hit. Ignis and Jack float down, stood right in front of me. Protecting me from the monster in front of us.

"I see you got your memories back Ignis. It's a shame, you really don't fit with tho-"

"You're wrong, I do belong with them, because unlike you they don't erase my memories and they don't change who I am." Ignis said, Ignis...

Pitch start laughing, why is he laughing? "hahaha you remind me how Tsar was back then even Jack reminds me how I use to be." What is he trying to get at? And why the hell is he comparing himself and Ma-my father... to Jack and Ignis? "You two, who are so in love with this girl, just like how Tsar and me with her sweet mother."

Jack and Ignis look at Pitch with confusion, that's right they don't know.

I sigh, holding baby Tooth closer to my chest, "My father is the Man in The Moon and Pitch is after me..." I said as Ignis and Jack look at me in shock. "It's a long story..."

They simply nod and look back at Pitch. I want to tell them the whole story but now it's not the time. We have to focus on this... monster...

Pitch rub the bottom of his chin. "I'll make things easier for the both of us." He snap his fingers, black sand swarm around him turning into a ball about the size of a child.

Jamie! I look back over at the tree realizing my cousin is gone, look back at Pitch who pull Jamie out of the black sand. You bastard...

Ignis and Jack frown at him. "Let him go Pitch." Jack said as he aims his staff at Pitch.

Pitch shook his head, a black sand dagger form in his hand, he holds it up against Jamie's neck. Jamie whimper in his sleep, he's giving him a nightmare. "Such innocent child, it's a sad that his dear cousin got him into this mess." Pitch smiling at my glare. "Unless she takes his place and I'll let him go."

What? "Never." Ignis sneers, lighting his hands on fire.

He's not the only one mad, Jack is trying his best to control his anger too. His hands are freezing his staff, you can see the frost coming off it. "We'll never let you take her." Jack hiss at him.

"Really? So you two decide to save the girl you both love over a child wait let me rephrase you two will sacrifice anyone over her, huh?" Ignis and Jack both look at him with shock. They didn't even deny him, so it's true, they'll do that... for me... They love me so much they'll risk anyone hell even their lives for me. I don't want them to do that for me. I don't want anyone to suffer because of me.

Taking a deep breath, no, no more, no one is going to get hurt because of me. "I'll take his place... and you let him go..." Ignis and Jack both look back at me with shock while Pitch smile. Call me an idiot if you want but I rather give myself to my enemy instead of letting my little cousin die because of me.

I start walking towards him only to be stop by Jack. He and Ignis both giving me angry look, telling me to stay and not go to Pitch. "Ariane no."

"We won't allow you-"

I frown at the two of them, "You don't understand. I can't let Jamie die because of me! I can't! He's only a kid and he, I just cannot let him die... because of me.." I said, feeling the tears start to come back. "So please... you have to let me go... You have to..."

Jack shook his head. "I canno-"

"Let her go Jack." Ignis said, grabbing Jack's hand, pulling it away from my arm. "We have to let her go, it's her decision we can't decide what's best for her... Even though it hard... for us to let her go... It's her life, she makes her decisions..." Ignis...

Jack look away, thinking what Ignis is wrong, and I know he wants to not let me go. Hell both of them don't want to let me. But... Ignis is right though, it's my life and I make the decisions. They can't always decide what's best for me. Even though they care for me so much, they have to let me go.

I hand Ignis baby Tooth, I turn around, walk towards Pitch, standing right in front of him. I admit that I am scared as all hell. Even though my body is shaking, every nerve in my body is telling me to get away from this man, but my mind is telling me to save Jamie.

I look up at those horrible yellow eyes and glaring at them. "Let him go..."

Pitch smirk disappear, "hmmm... Alright..." he wave his hand, those dark horses of his come out of the shadows. He toss my cousin to Jack and Ignis. Ignis caught him in time then the dark horses run towards Jack and Ignis. Ignis held my cousin and baby Tooth close to him, they start attacking the horses but more keep coming from the shadows. What is Pitch doing?

I look back to see Pitch standing close to me, only couple inches away from me. A playful smirk was on his god awful face. "Now where were we." Memories of moment ago start coming back to me. My body begins trembling, I turn around about to run away from this man, but he grab my arm pull me into his chest. Wrapping his cold hands around my body. "Tsk tsk Ariane, I kept my end of the bargain and you should keep yours."

Black sand swarm around us, he teleport us to a top of building which was a couple of houses away from Ignis and Jack were. Fear of what happen moments ago is coming back to me. He's going to start doing that to me again. No!

I start trembling in his arms and begin pushing him back, but he kept his grip on me, preventing me from getting away from him. Never letting me go.

"P-Please let me g-go. P-Please Pitch. Please I-I'm not the one for y-you. I'm not my m-mother." I choke out, letting the tears fall. He pull away slightly, putting his hand on the side of my cheek. A hint of sadness show in his eyes.

He rub the side of my cheeks, making me tremble more in his arms. "No, you're not and that's a good thing. You'll love me and pick me." The sadness disappear soon replace by that horrible smirk of his. "And never will I be lonely again, and you won't have to choose between those fools. None of them will get hurt."

He look up to the sky, there comes down Pied Piper of Hamelin and... Jack o' Lantern?

Pitch pull me close to his chest wrapping his arms more like he's protecting me from them. I couldn't see since my face is bury in his chest, all I could do is here. "Piper, Jol, what are you two doing here? I told you to stay and watch those Guardians." Pitch said, I can hear a hint of anger in his voice.

"We are, I have those two idiots, Rumpel and Wolf, stay behind to watch them since they might screw this up. There's a last light left and it's not going out. It's here." Last light? Wait the children are not believing anymore so who is the la-no it can't be!

Pitch chuckle, "Last light huh? So it seems like it's that child over there. The one in Ignis's arms."

"Ignis? I thought-"

"He remember but no matter just get rid of them and complete our job." What! I start pushing away from Pitch, no, no, no, he's going to let them kill Jamie! No! Pitch merely laugh, holding me closer to him where I can barely breathe. "Don't kill the child, have Ellen make him forget."

"Alright..."

Pitch loosen his grip, I pull away and look over at Ignis and them. Those two are over there already fighting them. Ignis trying to protect my cousin and baby Tooth. Jack is helping him, trying to blast their enemies away. Suddenly a portal appear in the sky, North's sleigh comes out and riding down towards them. North! They're here.

A smile appear on my face. I watch as the sleigh stop down and they join the fight. Tooth, North, and... Bunny? He's a small rabbit... What happen to him? And where's Sandy? I know Hansel and Gretel are battling that Witch Ellen and I know they're winning.

"Sandy is dead."

My eyes wide in shock. What?

"Jol killed him, why you think the children are losing their beliefs fast? My nightmares are killing their hopes, and dreams." I was about to say something to him but didn't when I watch Ignis and Jack flies away with Jamie and baby Tooth. Soon start being follow by some of Pitch's nightmares. "They won't get away."

Sandy... No you can't be dead... Damn them. Damn them to hell!

I start slamming my fists on his chest, I know it's stupid, but I'm mad. He's ruining my life. "I hate you! I hate you! You're a monster! You're taking everything away from me! Hurting the people I love!..." Letting the tears fall more. I broke down and begin to sob. "W-Why are you doing this to me?"

Pitch hardly show any shock, just an amusing expression on his horrible face. He grabs my face forcing me to look at him. He smile, "It's my nature to hurt people, I create fear in them, and I use that fear for my own benefits."

"B-But you're wrong, if it was your nature to hurt people then why didn't you hurt my mother when you met her. You said you love her."

His eyes narrow. "Your mother... was different. She was special and I did not want to hurt even though part of me wanted to..." Pitch... Did he really care about my mother that much? Did he resist the urge to hurt my mother, because he love her that much? "Do not think I'm soft still, your mother betray me and all I feel is hate for that woman now. You're just nothing but a toy to help the pain she conflicted on me."

Toy? He thinks of me as a toy for what my mother did to him? But wait a minute. "If you really hated my mother why don't you kill me instead of keeping me alive? Or is that you love her so much that you're keeping me so you won't be alone anymore since I remind you of her." I said. Pitch's eyes look into me, it's like he's trying to read me or something. A hint of sadness and betray show in his eyes. Soon it vanish and replace by desire.

Pitch chuckle, he lean forward, putting his mouth near my ear. "You know you and your mother are rare people in this world. So full of love, compassion, and kindness. Making people desire you. Some want to use you." He whisper in a seductive tone, his hand slowly ran down my neck making its way down to my waist. "And there's some who want to abuse you. To taste you. To corrupt you. To turn that love into nothing but fear."

His touch is sending shivers of fear throughout my body and I think he notice it too. He laugh at me and pull away. Waving his hand around, he pull out a teeth container and it's... mine? A picture of me is on it.

"I'm going to give you an offer: I'll let the Guardians, Jack, Ignis, and even the kid go and you'll get your memories in return." He pull me forward, leaning down since he's a foot and inch taller than me. Our faces only inches apart. "You'll stay by my side and be my lover..."

My eyes wide in shock, lover? What...

"Think about it, no one will get hurt anymore Ariane. All you got to do is give yourself to me. Look on the bright side you'll remember, even the times with Jack. Don't you want to remember? Don't you want to know what Jack is to you." He smiles holding the container.

I frown at him. "At first I wanted to remember but now I don't care, because no matter what. I like the Jack I know now. Even if I remember him my feelings for him and everyone else will never change." I said, as Pitch frown. He made the container disappear in his black sand. Irritation and anger shown in his eyes. I made him mad.

"Stubbornness, you leave me no choice but to make you my lover." Pitch grabs my shoulders, smashing his lips on mine. Struggling against him, he held his grip on me. He nibble the bottom of my lip and I wouldn't give him what he wants.

One of his hands moves down, rubbing the side of my thigh making me gasp giving him the opportunity to enter my mouth. His tongue dive in and start licking the inside the caverns of my mouth. My stomach flutters with a disgusting feeling.

I bit his tongue, he yelp in pain, pulling away from me. He glare at me. "You'll pay for that." He spun me around, wrapping his hand around my waist and the other holding my chin. I struggle to break free from his grip, but he summon his black sand and bind my hands together so I won't move.

His head move right by my neck and I can feel his warm breath hitting the side of my neck. Making my body shudder with fear and I struggle even though I'm still bind. No, I will not let this monster take advantage of me. I won't let him.

"Quit resisting my darling, just let me love you, don't be like your mother." He said as I felt him lick the side of my neck, making feel more of that weird flutter feeling. Tired of struggling, I begin to cry, why is this happening to me?

"Please... don't..." I whisper.

Pitch chuckle. "You say no but." He move his hand down my tight making me tremble more with fear and feeling that strange flutter feeling more. "Your body says yes to me... So why not give in your dark desires? No one is going to save you, my darling."

I shook my head, he grab the my chin, forcing me look up at the sky, at the moon. Who is supposed to be my father. "Look, your father Tsar, don't even give a damn that I'm abusing his daughter. He don't care Ariane." Pitch chuckle, about to continue to abuse me but stop by a familiar voice.

"You're wrong Pitch. He does care if he didn't, he would never told me what you're doing to her and I wouldn't be here to stop you." My eyes wide in shock and I pretty sure Pitch is too. That voice! It can't be!

Pitch's hand on my chin loosen, giving me the chance to look forward to see the person I never expect to be here. "Mom?..."

She's wearing a white vest with two daggers on each side of her. She's wearing white leggings with black combact boots. Her curly hair pull back into a ponytail. I could hardly even recognize her. She looks... different. She's don't look like the kind mom who hates watching violence on TV that I know, she looks like a woman who is willing to tear anyone who messes with her. I admit she kind of scares me a little.

She smile at me but soon drop once she turn her attention to him. Pitch hold around me tighten, I could feel a dark vibe coming off him. Even the his hand on my chin tighten and is trembling which I know is anger.

"Anna..." He sneers her name with hate and disgust almost making me think he actually don't have any feelings for her. "It's been awhile..."

She glares at him, her hand on top of one of her daggers which I know she is going to pull out any minute.

"Not long enough, why don't you let my daughter go and we won't have to fight." My mother said in a threatening tone. Mom...

Pitch scoffs, don't feel threaten by my mother. He pull me back close to his chest, gripping the bottom of my chin so hard making me gasp in pain, making my mother grip her dagger and ready to pull it if he continues.

He chuckles, lick the side of my neck, sending shivers of fear throughout my body and I couldn't help but whimper. Few tear slide down the side of my face and I look down at my feet, not wanting to look at my mother horrified yet angry look. Being abused right in front of my mother by this monster who I am is his obsession and now his play-toy.

"Sorry can't do that Anna, she's my new plaything and you know me. I don't like letting my toys go."

Mom... Please save me from this nightmare..."

* * *

**A/N: So they finally meet and Anna don't seem happy that Pitch is abusing her daughter. Woah Pitch is going to get it from one angry momma! xD Pitch is insane, poor guy heartbroken seems to not let go of the past, can't blame him-.-**

**Things are getting heated and don't worry this story is not going to end soon, trust me, Pitch is not the only bad guy in this story. Next chapter the fight continues, will the Guardians protect Jamie from Piper and them? Will Anna save her daughter from Pitch? Will Ignis and Jack go save Ariane? Or continue protecting Jamie? Find out next time:P**

**I got a question for YOU guys. Do you think that Ignis is right to let Ariane make her decisions? Yes he's that type of person to let people decide for themselves. Do you think so? It's just a question anyways what you think about the chapter? Or what you hate about the chapter? Tell me all in your reviews:)**

**Don't forget to look on my pf to vote on the poll! It helps me with the story!**

**Also** _Lereniel_** I now put the letter i for Pitch/Ariane, thanks for telling me, I forgot some of you like the bad guy and the girl moments xD**

**Anyways please review! Here's something for the people who don't know what to put in their reviews:) Just type a letter in your reviews and that's all.  
**

**a.) Loved the chapter and demand an update**

**b.) Liked the chapter, few grammar and spelling errors**

**c.) Lots of grammar and spelling errors, but still like the chapter**

**d.) Demand lots of moments between Jack/Ariane aka Jane moments!**

**e.) Demand lots of moments between Ignis/Ariane aka Iriane moments**

**f.) Update right away!**

**g.) Jack and Ignis should get along more**

**h.) Jack and Ignis should fight more**

**i.) Pitch/Ariane moments! (I know some of you like where the bad guys does naughty things to the girl xD)**

**You can pick more than 1 this is just to help people who don't know what to put in their reviews:) I hope this helps^^**

**Sorry sneak-peek this time:P**


	20. It's Not Over Just Yet

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and the reviews:********)** I appreciate the support you guys! This chapter might be boring I don't know. There's also a sneak-peek for the next chapter at the bottom of this chapter, just letting you know.

**Anyways enjoy!:D**

**Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), Jack/OC, Ignis(OC)/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Along the way she meets her other childhood friend Ignis Flames, the Fire Spirit. There she is pulled right in Jack and his little rivalry , what's worst is that she's right in the middle of it. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? But the main question is, does she have feelings for Jack or Ignis? And who? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 19~**

**It's Not Over Just Yet**

_He chuckles, lick the side of my neck, sending shivers of fear throughout my body and I couldn't help but whimper. Few tear slide down the side of my face and I look down at my feet, not wanting to look at my mother horrified yet angry look. Being abused right in front of my mother by this monster who I am is his obsession and now his play-toy._

_"Sorry can't do that Anna, she's my new plaything and you know me. I don't like letting my toys go."_

_Mom... Please save me from this nightmare..._

My mother glare at Pitch, anger and disgust shown in her brown eyes, yup my mother is mad. "Let her go Pitch, she has nothing to do with this." Pitch scoff at my mother's words. His grip on my chin tighten to the point where it start to hurt.

"Nothing to do with this, nothing to do with this! She has everything to do with this! She's yours and Tsar's child! She's the key for my revenge to you both!" Pitch yelled in anger. I tried my best to keep sounds of whimper escaping my lip. He's hurting me.

My mother sigh,"All these years you still hate me for choosing Tsar over you... Pitch how long are you going to let this hate consume you? It's destroying you!"

Pitch start laughing maniacally. "Destroying me? How foolish you are Anna, still the same naive girl I know..."His hold on my chin loosen a bit. "You've never... realize that I was in love with you. You've never seen my feeling but you-you fell for Tsar. You've chose him over me..."

All the anger and disgust that was in my mother's eyes was replaced by guilt and regret. Mother...

"I... never realize... not until I lost you... I'm sorry Pitch, truly I am. That's the one thing I regret is hurting you, I never wanted to hurt you..." She said with sadness. She close her eyes and then open them. Grabbing the dagger on the side and pulling it out. "I thought after 18 years there was way to avoid this, but... Seeing you now, right here with my daughter, you're not the same man I once knew. Your hatred and obsession change you, corrupting you, driving you mad. I'm sorry... This has to end this way... Erik!"

A silver arrow shot out of nowhere, hitting Pitch's shoulder causing him to let me go and stumble back in pain. The black sand that binds around my hands disappear.

I run over to my mother's arms and hug her. "Mom!" Her arms wrap around me protectively. Soothing the fear in me after what that bastard did to me.

I look back at Pitch who is now piss. He pull the arrow out of his shoulder and glare to the side of the building. "Erik Erik Erik, it's surprise me that you're married to this woman. Tell me did Tsar got bored with her and let you have his woman?" Pitch smirk as my fathe-Erik come around the corner.

In his arms is a silver bow and arrows, they look similar to Cupid's weapon. Erik is wearing a similar outfit like mother's but except his is an archery outfit. Don't tell me they're hunters like Hansel and Gretel now.

"No it was Anna's decision that her and Tsar weren't meant to be. She chose me and I married her because I love her. But this isn't about that right now. Right now I'm going to kill you for hurting my daughter." Erik said aiming his bow at Pitch. Dad...

My mother pull me away from her arms. Looking at me and handing me a toy bird?

"Ariane listen to me, you have to get away from here. Erik and I will handle Pitch, you need to get to safety." She said as she press the button the toy bird and suddenly it grew huge. The toy starting to move, my mother grab me, putting me on top of the bird. "Once this is all over I'll tell you everything I know. Right now you need to get to away from here.

What?! Is she saying I have to ride this thing out of here! "I-Mom! I don't know how to ride this thing!" She smile at me, grabbing my hands and putting it on the rope around the toy bird's neck.

"I know that's why Tsar is going to lead you." She slaps the bird's behind which made it start to fly off the building into the air.

I look back to see my mother smiling as she watch me fly away. She turn around, turning her attention to Pitch. A smile appear on my face. Mom, Dad, kick his butt.

Look back forward, now where is this thing taking me? Wait she said Tsar-my father is going to lead me.

I look up at the moon in the sky. "Tsar... You're my father huh?... Strange, I always wonder why my mother told me countless stories about you and now I know why. So ummm... Dad... where are you taking me?" Sound of clicking, I look forward to see the top of the toy bird's head open and out came a small crystal.

The lighting from the moon shine on the crystal and creating an image above it. It show... Jamie?

"Jamie? Why are you taking me to my cousin?" The image change to children smiling and Pitch with his allies are lying on the ground dead. The children are standing next to the Guardians. Wait is he trying to tell me that-"You're saying that Jamie can restore belief in some of the children?"

The image change to a head nodding. So this can all be over? This can finally end. I gotta help Jamie!

I smile, looking back at the moon in the sky. "Once this is all over you and mom have a lot of explaining to do." I said as I look forward, flying to my destination.

...

"When I first met her, I always wonder why there was something so familiar about her and now I know, is that she is your daughter." Pitch said as he watch Anna and Erik aiming their weapons at him.

Oh how he loves the anger that is show in the woman he loves. He wanted so much to do more to her beloved daughter, torture her in front of her, show her the suffering what he suffered for those 18 years.

"You can't have her Pitch. She don't belong to you or anyone!" Erik yell, shooting an arrow at Pitch who easily dodge it.

Pitch chuckle, "Really? If she don't belong to me then she must belong to **_him,_** because after all you _owe_ him." He smirk at their shock faces. He knew, he knew their little secret that only Tsar and they know. Not even the Guardians know.

"How did-"

"How did I know? He was the one who told me the child still lives but the bastard wouldn't tell me who was the child. He also told me I should stay away what was his." Pitch said as they stare at him with anger in silence. They're not even trying to tell him he's wrong."Well this is surprise. Did you honestly think he'll let you slide by? Life for a life remember, there's always price to pay when it comes to him and that price is your dear beloved daughter."

Anna's eyes lower, how could she forget about that _day._ "I won't let anyone have her even him."

"Really? Do you honestly think you can protect her from him? He's been in this world for over many millenniums perhaps even beginning of time who knows." Pitch smile, waving his hand and a dagger appear. "Unlike me, he's been waiting for her long before she was even born. Waiting for her to grow and slowly turning into a young woman she is now. You cannot stop the prophecy from coming true, Anna."

Prophecy, she wish that word never existed in the first place. She can prevent it from coming true, she knows it, there's always a loop-hole. She just got to find it.

"It doesn't matter now since I'm going to claim her before he does." Pitch said as he snaps his fingers, his nightmares appear by his side. A sickening smirk appear on his face. "But I have to get rid of you two since you're in my way."

...

Strange, thinking about it, all my life I wonder why I felt like the moon was watching me. Now I know. All this time, the Man In The-my father was watching me. Protecting me, letting my mother and dad-Erik know when I'm in danger. I wonder what kind of man is he, my father? Perhaps once this all over I'll ask my mother.

My eyes lower, how can I forget. Ignis and Jack... They're both in love with me and I have to... decide... I know that's what they're waiting for. Thinking about it. I think I have feelings for-

"Woo! Oh yea!" That voice!

I look down, smiling at Jamie who is sledding with Jack and Jamie's friends on ice. Behind them Ignis and the Guardians following them. They're laughing and giggling, behind them they're being chase by some of the Nightmares. I wonder where's Cupid? And Jol and Piper? Is he battling them?

I snap out of my thoughts when the toy bird swoops down and flies right behind them. I grab the rope just in time before I flew off. Looking up at the moon, I frown at it. "Geez thanks for the warning."

"Ariane!"

I look to the side at Jamie and his friends. They're awing at the toy bird I'm riding, yea it's cool I know but you can't control it. So no you can't ride it kids.

"Woah where did you get the bird?"

"Ariane, are you here to help us?"

I smile nod at them, suddenly Ignis and Jack appear by my side. Both are checking to see if I'm hurt.

"Are you alright?" Jack said as he continue to spray ice on the rode so the other can sled on it. "He didn't hurt you?"

Well if sexual assault count as hurting then yes he hurt me. But I don't want them worry about me right now. Right now we need to stop Pitch and his allies. I shook my head and smile at Jack.

"How did you escape?" Ignis ask. "And where did you get the bird?"

"My mom got it from Tsa-my dad. She and my dad are battling Pitch. It's a long story."I said with a smile. Jack and Ignis both smile back. "Sooo what's the plan now?"

"Well Jamie help his friends believe again but it's not enough. We still gott-"

"Gotta get the rest of the children to believe." Ignis finish Jack's sentence. Jack's eye twitch with annoyance, here we go again, another fight between them now.

"I was going to say that idiot."

"Oh I'm the idiot, coming from the one who almost froze a little boy."

"That was an accident!"

I sigh as they continue to argue back and forth. They're fighting at a time like this really?

I snap out of my thoughts when the toy bird flew down to the streets where Jamie and them were at. Jumping off the toy bird, I was greeted by Jamie's hug.

"Ari! I'm glad you're okay!" I smile and hug him back.

Jamie pull away, I look over at the Guardians who are smiling at me. "Glad to know you're okay." North said.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head at Tooth who sigh with relief. I smile at all of them. All of them are slowly becoming a huge part of my life. I cannot imagine my life without either of them.

"Are you sure mate? We could teach him a lesson for hurting you." Bunny said as he kicks his little feet. He look so cute and adorable, I just want to cuddle him. I think I am going to do that.

I scoop Bunny in my arms and snuggle against him. He start to complain and try to push me away, but I won't let him. "Thank you Bunny..." I said as I kiss the top of his head. He blush a little.

Our little moment end with the sound of thunder. We look forward on the road, across from us is the nightmares and Pitch? What is he doing here? He's suppose to be battling my parents.

My eyes wide in shock, noticing a huge black sand wave behind him. That horrible smirk is on his face.

"Why the shock look Ariane? Your mother and Erik are fine, they are battling Piper and Jol. I'm glad Cupid and them intervene or I wouldn't have a chance to get here. " He said as he hold his hand out towards me. "Now come to me my darling."

No, I shook my head and memories of what he did to me start coming back. My body begins to tremble with fear. No I won't go back to you.

A pair of familiar hands wrap around me. I look up to see Jack who is holding me protectively in his arms. Ignis appear on the other side of me, both of them glaring at Pitch.

"I won't let you have her nor will we let you hurt these kids." Jack said as the Guardians stood by them.

Pitch begin to laugh. "If you're protecting them, who will protect you?" He ask.

"I will." Jamie said, standing in front of us.

Two of Jamie's friends stood by him. The Carkson twins I think. "I will" They said at the same time. Soon all of Jamie's friends stood by him.

Jamie...

"Really? Don't you believe in the boogeyman kid." Pitch said as his black sand launch at us. I close my eyes, clinging to Jack.

"I do believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you..." I hear Jamie said. Jamie you're going to get yourself killed!

Seconds pass nothing happen, I feel no darkness consuming me. I open my eyes to see yellow sand coming from Jamie. The black sand is turning to yellow sand. What the?

Jamie smile and suddenly everyone start charging towards Pitch who is shock. Hell even I am shock. What is going on?

"Jamie turn Pitch's nightmare to dreams like Sandy. He showed him he wasn't afraid." Jack said. My cousin did that?

I smile as I watch Jamie and his friends turn the nightmares into yellow sand, the dreams. I look over at Pitch who couldn't believe what is happening. Ha! Get that you bastard!

"Are you two morons going help?" Bunny said as I notice he's no longer small but big now. Aww just when I barely got to hold him in my arms.

Jack let me go, Ignis and him stood in front of me. "We'll be back."

"So for now wait." Ignis said as they both smile at me. I smile back and nod. They both ran off to join the battle. Go get them you two.

"Hey watch it lady!"

I look to the side to see my mother stepping on Jol who is tie up beneath her feet. That's the Jack O' Lantern, he looks creepy with that pumpkin face. Beside my mother is Erik and Cupid.

My mother frown and kick Jol. "You're lucky we spare you after what you people have done." I shudder at the sound of my mother's voice. She's scary when she is mad.

"I've got him Anna, you and Erik should go help the others." Cupid said as he kick Jol who start hollering at him.

My mother and Erik spot me across from me, smiling, they walk towards me. Without hesitation I ran forward jumping into their arms.

"Mom... Dad..." Both of them wrap their arms around me, I begin to cry softly in their arms. Feeling safe and comfort in their arms, I don't even want to let them go. My parents, they're both alright.

"Right on time Sandy." Sandy?

I look up to see... Sandy? He is whipping and tossing Pitch around with sand whip. Sandy is... alive? But how?

"The children must have resurrect him with their belief. They brought him back." Erik said. Is possible? Wait what am I even saying. I have been kidnapped by the boogeyman, almost killed by a Witch, sure anything is possible now. Still... It's good that he's back.

Sandy look over at me and smile. I smile back at him. Sandy... It's good to have you back. My parents pull away from me and start walking towards Pitch who is laying on the ground surrounded by the Guardians, Ignis, and Jack. Jamie and his friends walk right through him to go up the hill to play in the snow. It's like they don't believe in him anymore.

Erik start popping his knuckles. "Time to teach him a lesson for hurting our daughter." My mother nod as they walk closer to him, soon join the crowd around the Nightmare King.

Pitch stood on his knees, fear is shown in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I know I shouldn't after what he's done. "Please hear me out, I did this to be believed in like all of you."

"Really? Am I suppose to believe that abusing my daughter is to suppose to help you be believed in? I don't think so." I turn away just in time from Erik punching Pitch right in the face. Ouch.

Pitch look back, wipe some of the blood from the corner of his mouth. "I am not the only bad guy here, why don't you tell everyone about what's going to come. Tell them about the prophecy Erik." Pitch said as everyone but my mother and Erik look at him confused. What is he talking about some prophecy? "Or better yet."

I jump a little from his gaze. Staring right at me that smile appear on his face. "Tell Ariane since it concerns her."

"What do you mean it concerns her?" Jack ask.

Ignis walk forward grabbing Pitch's robes lifting him up towards him. Glaring down at the boogeyman. "Better start talking or you're going to get it." Ignis threaten even I can feel the anger coming off him.

Pitch chuckle,"A prophecy of the end of this world." He turn to look at me, looking into his haunting yellow eyes that I hate so much yet pity. "And she is the cause of it, cause after all she is Tsar's child_."_

My eyes wide in shock, what?

"No need to panic. It won't happen since she's still _pure._ But who knows how long it'll last." Can this day get any worse? A prophecy of me ending the world? No no that just can't be. It can't be!

"Ariane." Jack flies over, pulls me into his arms. Calming me down with his embrace. "Don't listen to him-"

"Do you think you can protect her from the others? I'm not the only one after her Jack." Others? There's other people after me too, just like Pitch. Why are they're after me?

My body begins to tremble more. More crazy people after me, they're going hurt the people I love just like Pitch. They're going to do what Pitch has done. No...

"Ariane you're trembling, calm down. Ariane."

That's all I heard as I faint in Jack's arms. This nightmare will never end.

...

_'It's been years since I last seen her. Do you remember the debt you owe me? Will you still keep your promise? And you, will you forever be my side... Ariane?"_

"I-..."

Opening my eyes, the first thing I see is a white ceiling. The first time after where I been to. I sit up slowly on the queen size been I'm in, I start looking around the room. It's a small room. A red carpet, a table with four chairs, two doors which I think one leads to a bathroom. There's a window on the far right side of the bed. Just where am I?

"You're at the Pole." I look over to see my mother leaning against one of the doors. Was she standing there the entire time? Or she enter in like ninja? "You fainted in Jack's arms."

Memories of yesterday start coming to me. Oh yes... Rubbing my hazel eyes tiredly, I brush some of reddish brownish strands of my hair away from eyes. "What... happen after I pass out?" My mother sat on the bed next to me, she start telling me what happen while I was unconscious.

Rumpel, Wolf, and Jol are in the dungeons at Cupid's palace. They don't when they're going to be release yet. Piper and Ellen disappear from battle. No one knows where they went. Hansel and Gretel are here, they're mad that Ellen escape from them. I don't blame them since that Witch tried to kill them when they were children.

Tooth got all her teeth back and the fairies. I wonder if I can get my memories from her now.

Sandy, it's feels good to have him back. Later on I'm going to go see him and give him a big hug. I thought we lost him for sure and seeing back is making me want to cry and just hug him.

My father Erik is at Cupid's palace with Cupid. They're watching Rumpel and them for now. Ignis and Jack are with the Guardians, discussing their plans. Jack even took the oath and became a Guardian but I think he's been a Guardian way before though. Jamie and his friends are home safe and sound. Thank goodness.

Pitch... My mother said he got drag back to his lair from his fearlings, he was lucky that none of them killed him...

Prophecy... The Man In The Moon's child... "Mom... what did Pitch mean that I am the cause of the prophecy?" My mother look a little surprise, she probably knew I was going to bring this up to her soon.

She sigh, "When I met your father, we both knew what dangers we're going to face. A human and immortal can never be together." She explain as she goes on. "Yet we defile every law and such, and I gave birth to you. A child, half-mortal and half-immortal. Shortly after you were born, your father ,Tsar, found ancient prophecy that was once said to the gods that ruin this world long ago..."

"What did the prophecy say?"

"... When stars shoot across the sky, darkness and light collide and the sun and the moon will become as one, a child of a mortal parent and an immortal parent shall be born. The one who will bring the end of this world." So I'm like the anti-christ or something since I'm the destroyer of this world.

Great how perfect not only I'm the Man In The Moon's daughter, I'm going to destroy this world. How great. This nightmare is never going to end, I just know it.

"Ariane as long as you're not corrupted by darkness you'll won't complete the prophecy. You can prevent it from happening." Well that's good to know, but still... If Pitch would have kept me would he complete the prophecy? I don't know nor do I care to find out. "I already told the others and told them we shouldn't worry about it right now neither should you. You should rest and relax, you need it after what you've been through."

Yea no kidding, almost got raped by a crazy guy and almost killed by a jealous Witch. My life is no longer normal, nor wasn't it ever be. That reminds me.

"... Mom so you knew about the Guardians?" She sigh, start explaining to me that she met them when she was with my father. They help her protect me from the people who are after me. She stop staying in contact with them when I was about a month old. They didn't even know I was her kid not until now. Well Cupid know since Erik was close friends with him. She disappear with Erik, and live in society hiding from them.

How we hid so well from them is with the crystals they got from Mother Goose named Katherine who I never met before. The crystal has a magic barrier, it hides our presence, I wonder where they place it in my house.

My mother also knew about Jack, she explain the reason on why he left is because we were moving. Our friendship could have expose me and my mother didn't risk it. Now I know why Jack left now... I don't hate my mother nor do I blame her. She did what she had to do for me.

My parents... She said my father had to leave her to go back to moon and he wanted her and me to have a normal life. So he left her... He ask his friend Erik, a warlock, to watch over my mother and me. Later on they fell in love and got married. Erik gave up his powers and became human to be with my mother. Explains why people could see him though. I wonder if he was a badass warlock. My mother still loves my father, but I think she loves Erik more. I don't know.

She didn't need to tell me the whole story about her and my father. I'm alright with it and I understand why she lie to protect me. I'm alright with it, but it's still weird that I'm the daughter of the Man In The Moon. Weird...

"I know Erik has always been there for your-"

"Mom it's okay, you don't need to tell me this. I know Manny is my father and Erik is not my real dad, but he's always been there for me just like Tsar. They're both my dad and I'll never stop calling Erik my dad." I said as my mother smile but soon that'll disappear after what I'm going to say. "... Mom did you... ever love Pitch? He was in love with you and... yea... You know the story..."

My mother look at me in shock, turning away, like she was ashamed or something. "I... yes... I didn't realize I love Pitch, not after I pick your father and I lost him." She said sadly. "But I realize I can't have both of them and I would have to choose. I love your father more then Pitch and I pick him over him. I think that's what hurt him the most..."

Mom... "Do you still love him now?" I ask.

She sigh, "I don't know..."

"... It's okay if you do, I don't care. It's not your fault mom, things happen for a reason. Maybe one day Pitch will forgive you, you just can't let the guilt kill you, you have to let it go." I smile at her, she smiles back and leans forward to hug me.

Wrapping around my mother, I feel her cry a little in my arms."All these year of raising you, you've grown into the woman your father and I always hope for." She pull away, wiping the tears away, she pats my shoulder. "Later on you're going to need training since you inherited your father abilities."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Abilities?" Is she saying I have powers like Jack and them?

My mother start laughing. "Of course but you haven't awaken them yet so I wouldn't worry but... I think you should solve a little problem of your own dear right now." Problem? What problem is she talking about?

Suddenly the door to my room is slam open, in comes Gretel who close the door behind her. She don't have manners I can tell. "Alright I hope you're telling her already Anna cause I'm tired of seeing this already." Gretel said as she sits down in the chair by the table across from us.

I smile at Gretel. "Good to see you Gretel but what do you mean tired of seeing what?" I ask her.

"Tired of seeing Ignis and Jack fight over you. It's very annoying and I'm sick of seeing them constantly fighting, I would like to have a minute of peace without those idiots fighting." She said as I look at her shock. She knew that they had feelings for me?

"Yes, we all know Ariane. We see the way they look at you and she is right. I'm sorry it's coming to this but you're-"

"You're going to have to choose Ariane. I know for a fact you have feelings for one of them." Gretel said. Her and mother lean closer, wanting to know my answer, even the look their faces are telling me that. I just wish I could go back to sleep.

"So who is it Ariane?"

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry if it's rush, I just wanted this part over xD Next chapter won't be rush trust me. Also don't worry Pitch will be back. I guarantee you that. So will the others tee-hee**

**So who is else is after Ariane hmm you'll find out later on heeheehee Did anyone notice that her mom didn't tell her about that 'man' she owes to who is after Ariane. Pitch said it in this chapter. Why is her mom lying to her? What else is she hiding? Find out later!**

**Alright, the time has come. This is it you guys well I don't mean this is the end of story cause believe me it's not even close to the end of the story xD What I meant to say is this is IT, it's finally time now.**

**Next chapter, Ariane is thinking what is Jack and Ignis to her. She's going to pick. Don't forget she can get the memory container but will she open it and see her memories? Think about it, seeing her memories might change how she feel about them. She's going to pick now. I bet most of you are like 'About god damn time! After 20 chapters and she's deciding now' haha well you can't have her be with someone like bam! Love takes time believe me.**

**Also don't worry I'll write another story for what if she pick this person instead so yea it's a win-win for both sides. However the story will be different then this one believe me.**

**Anyways please review! Here's something for the people who don't know what to put in their reviews:) Just type a letter in your reviews and that's all.  
**

**a.) Loved the chapter and demand an update**

**b.) Liked the chapter, few grammar and spelling errors**

**c.) Lots of grammar and spelling errors, but still like the chapter**

**d.) Ariane should pick Jack**

**e.) Ariane should pick Ignis**

**f.) Update right away!**

**g.) Jack and Ignis should get along more**

**h.) Jack and Ignis should fight more**

**i.) Pitch/Ariane moments! (I know some of you like where the bad guys does naughty things to the girl xD)**

**You can pick more than 1 this is just to help people who don't know what to put in their reviews:) I hope this helps^^**

**Here's a short sneak-peek**

_I couldn't think. I couldn't answer._

_'__You're the most important person to all of us, especially me.'_

_'I cannot deny these feelings I have for you.'_

_When they both said those words to me. When they kiss me. I didn't know what to do. Before I tried not to think about them in that way. I felt I shouldn't think that way since we're two different beings, but now... Things are different, those times of all us together will no longer be the same now. The innocent times are over, and I have to choose._

_I must pick and I know in the end I will lose one of them..._

_This is it, I can't run away anymore._

_I know who I want. It's-_

**That's the end of the sneak-peek:P**


	21. You're The One I Want

**A/N: Thanks for the favs., alerts, and the reviews:********)** I appreciate the support you guys! Sorry guys I have been sick for these pass few days. I'm getting better which is good so I can go back to school and finish my art project. I also just beated DMC: Devil May Cry well Devil May Cry 5, I gotta say as a die-hard fan it's alright. I actually like it and find Dante on there kind of attractive.

**Anyways alright you guys this is day you've been waiting for. I know half of you are going to be mad but don't worry I'm currently in the process of writing a A/U story of what if she chose this person instead that person. So it's a win-win on both sides.**

**The story is called **_What If I Pick You Instead_**. Check it out once it's uploaded. ****Anyways enjoy and I'm sorry for the ones who are going to be mad:(**

**Pairings: Jack/Ariane(OC)/Ignis(OC), Jack/OC, Ignis(OC)/OC, and that's the pairings for now-.-**

**Summary: Ariane Emerison was just a normal teenager, until one day, a crazy boy comes to Burgess and freezes things. Literally. Oh, did I mention it's her childhood friend who returns after a decade who he claims he's Jack Frost which she don't believe. However he tells her she does but she don't remember. Everything begins to change for Ariane. She is pulled in his world and there's an evil threat to their world. They must help the Guardians : North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and even Jack who is still denying to join them. Stubborn. Along the way she meets her other childhood friend Ignis Flames, the Fire Spirit. There she is pulled right in Jack and his little rivalry , what's worst is that she's right in the middle of it. Can they defeat this evil and save their world? Will Ariane remember? But the main question is, does she have feelings for Jack or Ignis? And who? (Sorry if summary sucks never was good at them xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 20~**

**You're The One I Want**

_"Yes, we all know Ariane. We see the way they look at you and she is right. I'm sorry it's coming to this but you're-"_

_"You're going to have to choose Ariane. I know for a fact you have feelings for one of them." Gretel said. Her and mother lean closer, wanting to know my answer, even the look their faces are telling me that. I just wish I could go back to sleep._

_"So who is it Ariane?"_

"I...I..." I look away from them, because I don't even know my answer yet.

Gretel sighs, "Ariane you have to choose now I'm sorry but you must." She said as she drop something on my lap which I felt. I look down to see the memory container and baby Tooth who is sitting on top of it.

Baby Tooth smile, flying up to me and rubbing her face against my back at the small fairy. Smiling back at the small fairy, I rub my cheek against hers. I'm glad you're okay baby Tooth.

"I think it's best if you have time for yourself for a while. When the time comes you are ready to decide come downstairs." With that my mother and Gretel left baby Tooth and me alone in this room.

Choose, I have to choose between them?I don't think I even can. I just realize they had feelings for me right after they both confess and kiss me.

I couldn't think. I couldn't answer.

_'You're the most important person to all of us, especially me.'_

_'I cannot deny these feelings I have for you.'_

When they both said those words to me. When they kiss me. I didn't know what to do. Before I tried not to think about them in that way. I felt I shouldn't think that way since we're two different beings, but now... Things are different, those times of all us together will no longer be the same now. The innocent times are over, and my mother is right, I have to choose.

I must pick, because I know in the end, I will lose one of them...

I grab the memory container, looking at it, wondering if I should see my memories or not. Would it change how I feel about them? Would it? I don't know, I just wish this would be easier. Easier? Do I have feelings for both of them or at least one of them?

Baby Tooth sat down on top of the memory container. Holding up a piece of paper came from the table that she just written on with a pen on the side of her.

'_Just listen to your heart Ariane.'_

Baby Tooth... I smile at the small fairy, rubbing my finger on top of her head. "You're right, I should listen to my heart. I'm afraid to face the consequences if I do. " Looking down at the container. Listen to my heart huh? Do what I think is the right thing. "Baby Tooth, it's going to be awhile for me to decide since I'm confused about my feelings though. Right now I... have figure out about my feelings..."

Feelings... Strange I sound like a schoolgirl or something. Never in millions year I thought two spirits would have feelings for me. The worst part is that they're rivals and they're my best friends. I'm afraid to lose one of them, because they mean so much to me like everyone else.

I can't act like a child anymore. I have to grow up and face the consequences of my actions. Even though I don't want to, but once I decide one of them is going to go. That is what I'm afraid of. No, Ariane don't be selfish. Don't pull a Bella from Twilight. Once you realize who you have feelings for you have to let the other go. It's for the best.

This is it... It's time I know who I want now...

I can't run away anymore...

...

"I cannot believe Gretel has lock us in the library!" Jack yell as he flies around the room in boredom. Two hours ago when Gretel came back down from Ariane's room, she lure Jack and Ignis into the library and lock them in there. She'll let them out once Ariane made her decision. How can the others let her do this to them?

Sadly for Jack, he didn't know what the female Witch Hunter meant by that, but luckily for him Ignis knew what she meant.

"Jack, don't you realize that she's lock us in here so Ariane has time to think to herself." Ignis said, flicking his fingers together to make a small flame. To snap to make it go away. Boredom is not his favorite thing at all.

"What? Why-"

"She's going to choose between us." Jack look at his rival in shock. She's going to choose, now? Well they both confess to her and they both kiss which anger the Winter Spirit that he wasn't the only one who kiss her. Still, it's finally time. he admits, he's scare of what her answer going to be. Will she pick him or Ignis?

Curse Gretel for locking them in here. They wanted to see the young human girl after what happen. It took everyone's strength to hold Jack and Ignis back from killing Pitch. The insane bastard deserves it after what he did to her. They're all just glad he's finally gone and she's safe... For now...

No they shouldn't worry about the other threat. Like her mother and that man Erik said, for now they should rest after the battle they went through.

It's a good thing that Tooth gave Ignis his memory container so he had his memories back. He cannot believe that he actually fought Jack and wanted to kill him. Sure he dislike the Winter Spirit, but he don't hate him. Damn Pitch and that Witch Ellen, when he sees them again he'll make them suffer what they did to him and to Ariane.

'_Memories... I wonder if Ariane got her memories back. If so then I know for sure she'll pick Jack since he's her knight and shining armor.'_ Ignis thought to himself as he and Jack both sat in silence thinking to themselves.

Ignis knew that Ariane would always look at Jack with those eyes. He don't blame her since Jack met her first. Jack show her the world. Jack taught her how to skate. Jack. Jack. Jack. He'll admit he always felt jealous toward his rival companion. Always be look at with eyes filled with love and adoration only show to him.

Somewhere deep in his heart, Ignis hope Ariane will pick him instead of Jack, but he highly doubt it'll happen. When the time does come when she picks, and she choose Jack over him, he's going to let her go. She made her decision and he'll respect it. When it comes to her, he has to do the right thing. He loves her no matter what. That's one of the reason on why Jack trust Ignis, he'll always protect her.

'_Hmm Love, I always hated that word but now I cherish more than ever.'_ Ignis looks over at Jack who is staring out the window. '_I wonder what he's thinking? Does he think Ariane will choose me over him? If she did what would he do? Will he stay by her side or will he leave?"_

That's one of the things Ignis don't know about Jack. Is he really selfish enough to hold on the girl he loves forever or will he let her go if she picks him instead of him?

Sadly for both of them, the time has come now. The door open and in comes Ariane. She's wearing a blue tank-top with her blue pajamas pants. Seeing her safe and unharmed calm both of the boys down. However they knew why she's here. She has finally decided.

Ariane look down on the floor trying to avoid their gazes at understood this is hard, but it has to be done. The day both Ignis and Jack look forward to is the day they're afraid.

After few seconds of silence she spoke. "Ummm Ignis... Can you please leave the room so I can talk to Jack?... I'll talk to you once I'm done..." Ignis merely nod, he got up and walk past the young human girl. The door close behind him, he look back at the door.

So Jack is first... What is she going to say to him? Is she picking that Winter Spirit? Or is she telling him she's picking him, the Fire Spirit, over him? If only he's in that room right now.

"Ignis." He look up to see Ariane's mother, Anna, she's leaning up against the wall. This is probably the first time he ever heard Ariane's mother said his name. Hell it's even the first time she even spoke to him. "Relax and come over here."

Ignis slowly walk over and stood right next to Anna. Leaning up against the wall next to mother of girl he loves. "So... umm... You're Anna right?"

She nod, rubbing the top of his head and start laughing. Ignis pull away and stare at her in shock. Why did she do that? "You're so tense, loosen Ignis. There's no need to be afraid of me. It's not like I'm going to bite your head or anything. Unless..." A evilish smirk appear on her face which is creeping him out. "You want me to hee-hee."

Ignis roll his eyes and shook his head. "You're a creepy woman, I'm guessing Ariane gets her personality from Manny." He stated as Anna look at him like he insulted her.

"Hey now wait a minute, she gets her personality from me. And I am not a creepy." Ignis laugh, if only she knew he was joking. Just like Ariane, now he knows where she gets it from.

...

Jack's P.O.V

I lean against the bookshelves, waiting for Ariane to speak. She wanted to speak to me first then Ignis later who left the room shortly after. She's standing by the window looking out at the snow. Probably thinking on what to say. I don't blame after what Ignis and I put her through.

My mind is racing. Wondering if she's going to pick me or Ignis. "Jack..." I up over at Ariane who is still looking out the window. "It's strange when I think about it. You were always there for me. Even when I forgot about you, you never gave up on me. Even though I seen you as a stranger you still treat me as your friend. You show me the very same kindness you showed me when I was young."

She pulls out a teeth container which I know it's hers with the picture of her on it. Tooth must have given her memory container to her. Does that mean she got her memories back? Or did she even open it?

Ariane rubs her finger over the golden metal, smiling. "You were the first I met, the first that brought colors to my world." She puts it back into her pocket. "I didn't open it if you're wondering, my memories are still not back."

But I don't understand on why she has it if she's not going to open it.

"At first I wanted to open it, to remember all the times we spent together, but then I had to choose between you and Ignis. I had to figure out about my feelings." She said as she continue to look out the window.

It's probably easier for her to not look at me.

"I thought that my memories could change how I feel about you two so that's why I decided against it. After awhile I figure out my feelings and realize I don't need my memories."

Figure out? So that means... She's going to tell me she pick Ignis. Figures... I don't have anything against Ignis really I don't. I'm glad she's picking him though. I know he'll take good care of her and he'll never hurt her. Selfish, I mustn't be selfish when it comes to her.

Ariane turn to face me, waiting for the words to come out, but they didn't. A smile was on her face and a hint of blush too. "I like the Jack I know now." She said as I look at her in shock. I cannot believe what she just said.

What?... Did she just say what I think she just said? No wait am I hearing this wrong? She just said she like the me she knows now. So she saying she don't need her memories.

"I realize who my feelings belong to and I had to choose between you two. I know who I want." Her face begin to turn to bright red. I could not believe what she's going to say next. In my heart I felt joy and happy.

"It's you Jack..."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's short!DX Next chapter will be longer promise! Ariane has finally decided. **

**I'm sorry for the ones who wanted her to pick Ignis instead of Jack. It took me awhile to think about it so decided to pick Jack. The poll results was Jack/Ariane:18 and Ignis/Ariane:12. I agree with both sides believe me.**

**Most Jane(Jack/Ariane) fans think Jack deserves Ariane more than Ignis since he was the first to meet her thus the one to deserves her love. He was always there for her and he never gave up on her. While Ignis only cares about his rivalry with Jack and he's not a social person while Ariane is.**

**Now most Iriane(Ignis/Ariane) fans think Ignis deserve Ariane more than Jack, because he had a hard life and she show him that not every human is bad. She show him love and kindness no one has ever showed him before. While Jack is wants her for himself, he makes the decisions for her most times while Ignis lets her make own since it's her life. Ignis is a very unselfish person, even though he don't want to let her go but he has to. He wants her to be happy. He cares for her happiness more than his own.**

**I agree with both sides so it was hard for me to choose. Anyways like I said I'm in the process of writing A/U of this of what if she chose Ignis instead. Remember it's called **_What If I Pick You Instead_**. (Yea didn't know what to call it xD You guys can pick the title out if you want.) The storyline will be way different since she pick Ignis believe me.**

**Or something might happen in this story and she might go to Ignis instead who knows *Gasp* Dun Dun Dun da! Nah it's just a thought.**

**Next Chapter Ariane is going to talk to Ignis and tell him her decision. She also explains why she pick Jack too.**

**Also I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story, if you are interested please pm me. And if you're also interested in beta-read the **_What if I Pick You Instead_** story pm me.**

**Please check out my Bully: Scholarship Edition story, it's called **_My Roommate Is A Sociopath**. **_**It's a Gary/Oc story.**

**Anyways please review! Here's something for the people who don't know what to put in their reviews:) Just type a letter in your reviews and that's all.  
**

**a.) Loved the chapter and demand an update**

**b.) Liked the chapter, few grammar and spelling errors**

**c.) Lots of grammar and spelling errors, but still like the chapter**

**d.) Ariane and Jack moments!**

**e.) Ariane and Ignis moments!(Friend ones)**

**f.) Update right away!**

**g.) Jack and Ignis should get along more**

**h.) Jack and Ignis should fight more**

**i.) Pitch/Ariane moments! (I know some of you like where the bad guys does naughty things to the girl xD)**

**j.) Ariane should leave Jack and choose Ignis!**

**You can pick more than 1 this is just to help people who don't know what to put in their reviews:) I hope this helps^^**

**Here's the sneak-peek for the next chapter!**

_"I'm sorry Ignis, I never thought I care for Jack this much. I never realize my feelings for him is rooted that deep inside me. He's always been there for me you know."_

_"Of course, it's always Jack. It never gets old."_

_"I don't know what to do Gretel. I chose Jack and I'm happy. But I hurt Ignis even if he says he's okay with it, I can see it in his eyes. I never wanted to hurt him. Is that all I do, hurt the people I love?"_

_"Ariane in the end one of them was bound to end up hurt. You followed your heart and you chose Jack, because it's what your heart wanted yes? Don't let the guilt consume you, it's not your fault. It's never your fault, love just happens. But... __You must understand that since you chose Jack, is he really the best thing for you or the worst?"_

**That's the end of the sneak-peek:P**


	22. Please READ!

**Author's Notes:**

Hello my lovely readers! I know you're waiting for an update. I'm very terribly sorry, but this story is going to be on Hiatus for a while. Just till my writer's block is over. It sucks, because I haven't update in a LONG time!DX Do not worry, I won't abandon this story:) It's only for a little while till I get some ideas.

Please check out my other two stories that are soon to be posted. They're A/U of this story.

.

**Cold Flames Of One's Heart**

**Summary:** Ariane pick Ignis instead of Jack. After so many centuries, Ignis finally has someone who truly loves him for him. Sadly for them, not everyone is happy about their relationship, especially Jack who cannot let Ariane go. What's worse Ignis is having flashback of his former life and it's pushing Ariane away. Still has hatred for the humans, Ignis must overcome the darkness in his heart, before he's fully consume by the fire inside him. In the end, only love can truly save someone from the depths of their despair. Can Ariane save Ignis, before it's too late?

**Pairing:** Ignis/Ariane.

If you're an Iriane fan(Ignis/Ariane), read this story. The storyline will be somewhat similar, but mostly different since she picked Ignis. This will be posted soon, since the first chapter is almost done:)

.

**Broken Inside**

**Summary:** Ariane takes Pitch's offer, agrees to be his lover, in return he'll spare the people she love. Unfortunately for him, she's still resisting, and becoming much like her mother. Not going to lose the one thing he wants the most again. Pitch decides to just break her, not caring if she's harm or not. Ariane is going to love him whether she wants to or not. During her time with him, Ariane begins to see another side of Pitch. She never thought the Nightmare King could be so... broken...

**Pairing:** Pitch/Ariane

Okay, half of you guys enjoy Pitch/Ariane moments, and ask me to write some more. So I decided to do a story. However, in this story Pitch is still the same obsess crazy guy.

I actually like Pitch yet hated him at the same time, is that weird? I dunno I felt bad for him in the movie and in the books. Even though he is evil and kind of crazy, the guy needs some loving too xD

.

Please check those two stories out. I might also do a Jack/Ignis pairing(Janis), I dunno, it's up to you guys. I'll write it if you read. It don't matter to me.

Like I said before, I will update this story right away once my writer block is over. In the meantime, I'm going to update my other stories, and edit this one. When I reread the whole things I was like 'I wrote this?!' I was so shock, and embarrass xD I'm going to find a beta-reader for this story since it's very terrible, believe me. I'm so embarrass. If you are interested pm me.

Other than that, I hope you all enjoy your day. Again I am sorry for not updating:( Reread this story again.

Till next time,

_PurebloodPrincess09_


End file.
